The Zones
by Maxforce
Summary: what happens when a different world calls on heroes from three different megaman worlds at the same time? read to find out
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

A silver figure runs through a ruined town, three large robots, round heads, short bodies, and definitely not the brightest things in this strange location, following close behind.

"Why don't these guys just give up?", the silver figure asked out loud.

"Who knows? Have you ever thought about stopping and asking them?", a voice on his right wrist said.

"You're kidding right? J, you and I both know that these guys would rather shoot than talk."

"Exactly. And besides, Max, these are the dumbest robots that are chasing us. It's worth a shot."

"Damn it, I hate it when you make sense like that. All right let's try it." Max turned and said," Stop!"

The robots came to a sudden stop. _I can't believe that actually worked,_ he thought. "Why are you chasing me? I mean what did I ever do to you?"

The lead robot answered his question. "You killed our brother. Simple enough right?"

"…………ummmmm………….dude I haven't killed any robots. EVER!"

"Oh…..ok honestly we just don't like you. So bye bye."

_Oh shit I am so screwed,_ Max though as the robots took aim with their pistols and a red light began to build at the mouth of the pistol. BOOM. " You okay, Maxie?" Max looked up to see a girl in purple armor and a sniper rifle in her left hand smiling and waving at him.

"It's about time, Z. For a second, I thought you had forgotten about me. Hey wait a second where's William?"

"He stayed behind at the base. Something about a new breakthrough."

"Dammit, how many times do I have to tell him, when I call for help I actually need help?"

"Hey you and I both know you could have handled these guys no prob. So quit whining already."

"That's just it Z……I'm kinda drained right now."

"Drained how exactly," she asked getting a suspicious look on her face. "Please tell me you didn't use THAT power again."

"No, no I didn't. It was the good doctor's newest and now broken invention. He actually nullified my powers. I'm surprised I managed to run this far without collapsing."

"That's because you've been running on adrenaline for the past two hours," J informed Max. "And by the way, you still have two more robots to deal with. Granted they aren't the strongest, but they started charging up again."

"No problem for me," said Z. "Battle card predation, heavy cannon." Her sniper rifle changed into the said weapon, took aim, and fired at the robots. "There happy now, J?"

"Yes," replied J. "And next time, don't cut so damn close. And yes that means you too, Jen."

"Oh that's not very nice, loverboy." A purple EM being appeared next to Z.

"How many times do I have to tell you," J started to say, while Max and Z plugged their ears, "I…. AM…. NOT….YOUR…. FRIGGIN…. BOYFRIEND!!!!"

"Every time you say that, my heart swoons and I feel woozy in the knees," said Jen. "Oh say it again, sweetheart, say it again."

"If you two are done, I need to discuss something with all of you…. I'm going to use THAT power. And before any of you start, let me tell you why. We need more help. And I don't care if you help me or not, I'm still going to do it. And only because I feel this is my…. no, OUR, last resort."

"……. Alright Max. What can I do to help?" asked his lifelong friend and partner, J.

"Me too, Max," said Z.

"Alright, but only because my man is helping out as well," said Jen.

"Thanks guys. Now J I need you t-"

"Now hang on what about me?" asked a green armored figure. "I'm part of this team too ya know."

"Yes we are well aware of that Will, but you sat on your ass while Z was helping me out here. But fine what do you think?"

"I think that we need to figure out where you're gonna choose these people. And I wasn't sitting on my ass, I was working on a new project."

"Whatever. Now J as I was saying, I need you to look in the three zones that most closely match our zones villains' personalities and bring the heroes of those zones here. Can ya do it buddy?"

"Too easy," said J. "I have Sigma's nemesis up now. It seems his name is X. Oh here's something interesting. It seems he's a reploid AND a maverick hunter. And he works with two other mavericks, Zero and Axl. Three females, called navigators, Alia, Layer, and Palette. Who should we bring?"

"All of them."

"All right then. Next is Wily. Oh what have we here?" said J. "How embarrassing. It seems he was beaten repeatedly by a boy named Lan Hikari. The boy has a netnavi named Megaman and they saved their zone quite a bit. With the help of their friends; Maylu and her navi Roll; Yai and her navi Glyde; Dex and his nave Gutsman; Sean and his navi Axl, which is gonna be a little weird; Tory and his navi Iceman; and finally Chaud and his navi Protoman. There are others as well who he doesn't see at least once every so often, one in particular named Laika and his nave Searchman. Shall I assume you would like me to bring all of them as well?"

"Yes."

"Finally here's the last zone. This one corresponds to Andromeda. Z, you and Jen have something in common with this zone. Namely the fact that you wave change together. The people are Geo Stelar and his partner Omega-xis; Sonia and Lyra; Pat and Gemini; one named Solo; and three friends, Luna, Zack, and Bud. And I'm going to guess all again."

"Yep."

"Then we're all set."

"Alright here we go."

"ZONE TRANSFER"

**Well here's the prologue. This is my first fanfic ever and I hope you like it.**

**Please review and tell me what you think.**

**And don't worry next chapter will go a bit more in depth into what I like to call zone transfer as well as better descriptions for my team. And any characters belonging to Capcom are solely Capcom's. I lay no claim whatsoever to them.**


	2. Transfer

**OK I wanna take the time to apologize in advance for this chapter. I won't be able to explain zone transfer in this chapter, but I swear it will be in the next chapter. The transfers were a lil difficult, but I've actually been planning this for about a month now and have had some time to think about this. So here's the second chapter.**

**Transfer**

"Super Vulcan, battlechip in, download," said 14 year old Lan Hikari.

"Super Vulcan," yelled Megaman as a red colored, gatling shaped weapon replaced his hand, took aim and fired.

Two words flashed at the top of the screen as the final shot was fired.

WINNER: MEGAMAN

"Aw man, I can't believe I lost to a freshman," a rather large teen, who looked like he was twenty, whined. "There's just no beating you, is there?"

"Hey don't get upset, Robby. You did a lot better than Dex and Gutsman," Megaman told him.

Unfortunately for Megaman, Dex was just approaching earshot, and Gutsman heard that last comment as well. "And what's that supposed to mean, shrimp," Gutsman said, in what was supposed to be a menacing tone. Instead it only made Megaman fall down on the ground, laughing and holding his sides the entire time. "What's so funny?"

"Your face turned beet red when you said that. Ha ha ha. Oh man I can't breathe, but it was just so funny."

"Megaman, why are picking on Gutsman like that," a pink navi said from behind him. In response to this, he showed her a screenshot he took of Gutsman's face. "….mmmm…..mgghh….ha ha ha ha." Soon Roll was on the ground holding her sides as well, but unlike Megaman, she was laughing so hard she started crying.

"If you two are done, we need to meet up with Tory, Yai, Sean, and Chaud in ten minutes," Roll's netop, Maylu, said.

"Holy shit, you're right," exclaimed Lan. "C'mon guys let's get going."

7 minutes later at ACDC park…..

"It's about damn time," a rather impatient skunk haired teen said.

"Well sorry if not all of us aren't busy with school, Chaud," Lan said in response.

"Hey where's everyone else," asked Maylu, looking around and not seeing Tory, Yai, or Sean.

"Right over here," said a blonde haired girl, with two other boys in tow. "We all ready to go?"

"Yep. Tory and I have the passports," replied Sean.

"And Axl and I have the limo on the way," said Tory.

FLASH. A blinding light lit the area. Once it dimmed down, the seven friends were nowhere to be seen.

"RRAAAGHHH!"

"Hah missed me Zero," said a spiky haired kid with blue lines going down his face. "You'll have to be faster than that to get me."

"Quit acting so damn cocky, Axl," replied Zero, with a sly grin on his face. "You never what will sneak up behind you."

"X BUSTER!" A blue orb of light shot from a blue cannon and hit Axl dead center in the back. "We win," said a man dressed in blue armor.

"Hey no fair, X. No teamups," whined Axl.

"Oh it's fair alright. When are you gonna learn that you need to use your head to beat these two veterans," asked a girl in pink armor, with a shorter girl in green and a taller one in purple behind her.

"Alia," X began, "is something wrong?"

"Yes there is," the purple armored female replied. "We were supposed to go out to dinner tonight."

"Oh shit, I totally forgot about that Layer," Zero said.

"Well then it's a good thing you boys have us three around, isn't it," asked the green clad female.

"Yes Palette it sure is," replied Axl. "If you guys are ready I'm ready."

"Well then let's get goi-"

FLASH. Another blinding light and just like the first, the friends are nowhere to be seen.

"You did awesome tonight Sonia," a spiky haired boy told the pink haired girl sitting next to him.

"Thanks, Geo," replied Sonia. "And thank you Pat for buying dinner for all of us."

"No problem guys," replied the green haired boy. "This is my way of saying thanks for helping me study for our freshman midterm."

"Hey what else are friends for if not to help each other," a blonde girl replied. "But you should be thanking Zack the most. He's the one who helped the most."

"It wasn't a problem," said a short boy, who had to be none other than Zack. "After all, it was Luna that brought this matter to my attention."

"If we're done thanking each other could we get started," a rather large boy inquired impatiently. "I'm getting hungry and I bet Solo agrees. Right Solo?"

"Why am I even here," a white haired boy asked, with a rather annoyed tone to his voice. "I didn't even help with anything and no I don't agree with you, Bud. Now tell me why I'm here."

"Whether you like it or not, you're part of our circle of friends. Even if you don't consider us friends we still think of you as one," replied Geo.

"Besides, you helped us out a lot in the past," a green being with blue armor said.

"You're stuck with us so get over it," a pink being shaped like a lyre said.

"I couldn't have put it better myself, Omega-xis," Geo said to the green being. "Same to you Lyra," he said to the pink being. "But where's Gemini at?"

"Over here," came the reply from above them. The yellow being with two heads had just arrived.

"Where've you been Gemini," Pat asked his EM partner.

"Ran into some viruses," was the only reply they got.

"Well since you're here it doesn't matter now," said Geo. "But it is kinda boring now, isn't it? Nothing big going on, a virus here or there. I miss those good old days."

"Don't tell me you actually miss those adventures," said Omega-xis.

"I do. Doesn't anyone else," he asked. Slowly everyone at the table nodded, even Solo. "But who knows, maybe we'll have another adventure soon."

FLASH. Another blinding light, and once again no one there when dissipates.

"Well looks like our guests are here," said Max, standing with his friends on a hill. His silver armor was simple enough, covering all of his body, with a visor on his helmet. With brown eyes and black hair, he looked his age.

"Yep," Z said in agreement. she had light purple armor, helmet in hand, rifle strapped on her back. Her armor covered her shins, torso, chest, shoulders, and forearms.

"You're getting better with that power of yours," William told him. His green armor covered his entire body. In fact he resembled a reploid instead of a human, but with a twist.

"Alright. Z you greet Geo Stelar and his friends since they have the same abilities as you. Will, you go meet X, since you're a cyborg, with a few reploid pieces added to the mix. J and I will meet with Lan Hikari and his friends."

"Wait how come you get to meet Lan," asked Will.

"Do you want to meet them?"

"No."

"Then I get to meet him, especially since J is a netnavi."

"Fine."

"Alright guys let's go. We meet back here with everyone, alright?"

"Right," Will and Z said at the same time.

"Ow, my head hurts," said Lan.

"I think I landed on mine," Megaman said.

"Here let me see," Lan said. "It doesn't look…..too………bad?"

"Uh Lan," Megaman started to say. "Why are you in the cyberworld?"

"I'm not in the cyberworld, you're in the real world."

"What the hell is going on?!" Chaud yelled.

"Hi there," a silver clad figure said. "I can help you out with what's happening."

"Which is," asked Sean.

"You're not on your world anymore," the silver figure said calmly. "You're in the Prime Zone. The laws of this zone are different from yours. Hey wait a second there's only six humans and six navis here."

"Hey where's Maylu and Roll?" asked Yai.

As if in reply, they heard an ear-splitting scream and looked up. Roll and Maylu were falling and falling fast.

"Dammit, we can't reach them."

"Hang on," yelled the silver figure. He suddenly disappeared and then reappeared at the same altitude as Roll and Maylu, grabbed their waists and held them all the way down as he slowed their descent. When they reached the ground, the two girls were still screaming. "Umm….could you please let go of my neck? I'm starting to lose consciousness from lack of oxygen."

Maylu looked down and sheepishly replied, while blushing, "Uh sorry about that."

"No problem. I'm Maxwell, but you can just call me Max."

"Hi I'm Lan Hika-"

"Lan Hikari, I know. In fact I know all your names and navis."

"But how-"

"Because of me. I'm his partner J." They all looked down to see a screen appear on Max's wrist. "I have databases on all of your zones. Don't worry, once we meet up with everyone else, Max and I will explain everything. So let's get going."

**Well, I gotta be honest, this chapter took awhile. I deviated from what I had originally planned, but this is much better. Please review and let me know what you think.**


	3. Answers

**Answers**

_They're all just kids, _Zero though to himself as he looked around the group. _None of them can be older than fourteen, sixteen at most._

"Ok, so I'm sure all of you are wondering where you are. And why the hell are our partners in the real world, right," asked Max.

"Yeah kind of," said Geo. "Why am I able to touch Omega-xis now? He's an EM being. It just shouldn't be possible."

"Well as I told Lan and his friends, the laws of the Prime Zone don't follow the laws of your zones. Cyberworld beings from other zones appear in the real world while here. Very few who aren't part of this zone can switch between the real and cyberworld, but that's probably because our cyberworld only extends as far as the device they're in. Same goes for EM beings. Once they come here, they enter the visible and physical spectrum that we live in. Except for wave change, they will be visible at all times."

"Ok now tell us this," said Sean. "What the hell is the Prime Zone?"

"It's kind of hard to explain. Ok let me put it this way. In your zone, the cyberworld is huge, correct?"

"Right."

"Now imagine that system times who knows how much. Large enough to connect vast worlds together. Some worlds have actually been known to mix before. Anyways, the Prime Zone is basically the centerpoint of that network. From this zone, you can reach any other zone you want. However, the portals to these zones rarely appear."

"Ok so if these portals rarely appear," Alia asked, "then how are all of us here? Do you have someway of pulling people from these….zones, right……by finding these portals?"

"No."

"Then how-"

"Zone Transfer," J answered this time.

"And we're supposed to know this how," asked Protoman.

"Max and I are the only ones who can use Zone Transfer. But it comes at a cost. Everytime we use this power, we lose half of our energy. It takes about a week of R and R to regain that lost energy. In layman's terms, a Zone Transfer is what it sounds like: a transfer of zones. But it's a bit more complicated than that. When we first found out we had this power, we did some experiments. And don't worry, we only used rocks. It turns out that in order for a Zone Transfer to work, at least two things must happen. One: the item being transferred must be adjusted to the zone it is being transferred to and two: they have to be near a portal to get there. The reason that it takes so much of our energy is because we're doing those things in less than two to three seconds. We're adjusting that item to our zone and creating a portal at the same time. Adjusting them is easy. Making the portal, not so much."

"Wow. I don't know whether to laugh, cry, or do both," said Megaman. "By the way, how are gonna tell the two Axls apart. They look pretty similar and have the same name."

"Good point Megaman," said X. "How bout we call our Axl…….crap this is harder than I thought it would be. Let's just skip that for now."

"Agreed," everyone said.

"So, now that you have a small idea of what a Zone Transfer is, any questions you want answered," Max asked.

"Yeah actually," said Sonia. "I have a question for Z. Who's your EM partner?"

"Her name is Jen," Z answered. Next to Z, a purple EM being appeared beside her. She actually looked a little like Omega-xis and Lyra combined, with shoulder plates and Lyra's blue eyes.

"Hi," she said. "I'm Jen, Z's wave partner."

"Hey Geo," said Omega-xis. "Does she remind you of anyone? Anyone specific? I can't quite put my finger on it…."

"She reminds me of you and Lyra," Geo answered.

"How the hell does she remind you of both of us?"

"I don't know. She has your armor, Lyra's eyes, but she looks different at the same time."

"There's an easy explanation for that," Jen interrupted.

"And that would be what exactly," asked Omega-xis.

"In the Prime Zone, you're my parents."

An awkward silence followed. "We're….your…..parents?"

"Yep."

"How the hell is that possible? We aren't even from this zone!"

"Well there's bound to be Prime Zone doubles of at least one of you. I just happen to be the child of your doubles."

"I've always wondered what our child would look like if Omega-xis and I were to get together. Now I know. We'd have a lovely daughter," Lyra said.

"Thanks mom."

"You do know I'm not actually your mom, right kiddo?"

"Yeah but it kinda makes me feel better."

"Why? Where are your real parents?"

At this, both Z and Jen went silent. "…….Both my parents and Z's parents were killed."

"Oh, I'm so sorry. How did it happen? I mean if it's too painful, you don't have to tell us."

"No. I want to tell you. Andromeda killed them while we were both still young. I met Z about a week after my parents died. Turns out her parents had been killed at about the same time."

"Hey that reminds me," Zack said. "Why did you bring me, Luna, and Bud. We can't wave change."

"Actually I've been scanning your waves. You all have waves that match up with some friends of ours," answered J. "Here they come now."

Everyone turned to see Ophiocus and Taurus behind them, with an EM being they didn't recognize.

"What the hell are these two doing here," yelled Geo. "These are two of my enemies, dammit. Do you know what they did?"

"Would you shut up and calm down? As Jen just explained, some of your zone's occupants may have Prime Zone doubles. It just happens that these two are good in this zone."

"Wow. A good Ophiucus and Taurus? Then who's the little guy," Zack said pointing out the short, blue EM being. This one had the look of a normal human, but with a dome for his head.

"This is Poindexter," J answered. "He's our smartest friend, next to Will."

"Nice to meet you all," Poindexter said. "Please just call me PD."

"I guess I'm your new partner PD," Zack said to the blue EM being.

"Well now that that's all over with, how bout we explore the city for a bit," asked Max. "There's plenty to do there. And there's not much else to do while I'm drained of energy."

"I don't see why not," replied Lan. "We're gonna be here awhile and we should make the best of it."

"Why not," said X. "We missed our dinner reservations anyways. We'll make it up to our three lovely ladies in the city."

"If everyone else is in, then so am I," Geo said.

"Alright then," Max said, "let's get going. By the way, does Solo ever talk?"

"Yes I do talk," Solo answered.

"Ok just making sure."

**Hopefully, that was a good enough explanation of the Zone Transfer. From here on out, updates will be a little slow. I'm still coming up with things to use and trying to figure out how to write them into the story. Also, I need ideas for what to call the two Axls to tell them apart. If you have any ideas, I'm welcome them.**

**Please Review**


	4. Breakthrough

**Here's the new chapter. I got an idea from a reviewer for names for the Axls. Axl-R for the reploid Axl and Axl-N for the netnavi Axl. I'll use them for now, but if anyone thinks they have something better, then let me know.**

**

* * *

  
**

**Breakthrough**

"Oh, Will, didn't you say that you had a breakthrough before you finally came to help me," asked Max as they were making their way to the city.

"Thanks for reminding me," Will answered. "It's something that might be handy for our new friends. That is if they don't want anyone knowing that they're navis."

At this, everyone's interest piqued. "What is it," Iceman asked.

"Let me see your wrist, Iceman," was all Will said in answer. Iceman had a puzzled look on his face, but held his wrist out. Will strapped on a wristwatch.

"What's this 'sposed to do," Iceman asked.

"Activate," Will said.

"Activate?" When Iceman said that, he was surrounded by a bright light, bright enough that everyone had to shield their eyes to keep from going blind. When the light dimmed, instead of Iceman, there was a boy wearing a jacket and a pair of shorts. He had snow white hair and ice blue eyes. "What the!!!!"

"Iceman is that you," Tory asked.

"It's me, but….it can't be me. Is this really me?"

"Yes it is. This is my newest breakthrough. I call it the……ok so maybe I don't have a name for it now, but as you can see, it gives navis a human appearance. This way, any navi can go into a city without attracting attention, but that doesn't really matter here. There are navis and EM beings and humans living together in this zone."

"Oh wow. That's so cool," Megaman said. "Do you have anymore of those for the rest of us?"

"Actually, I do. I didn't want to lose the prototype so I made some spares. I've got about fifteen to eighteen of these things. And just for the heck of it, I made four or five necklaces. I made those on a hunch that they would come in handy. So anyone else want one?"

"Definitely," was the unanimous answer from the reploids, navis, and EM beings.

After about ten minutes, everyone who wasn't human had a wristwatch or necklace.

"Now all that needs to be done is to activate them. But please do it one at a time so we can see who's who in human appearance. So who's first?"

"Wait before we start, we still need to think of a way to tell the Axls apart," Megaman pointed out.

"Actually, I have an idea for that," said Palette. "Our Axl, the reploid, can be called Axl-R and your Axl, the netnavi, can be called Axl-N. That good for now?"

"I don't have a problem with it," Axl-R said.

"Me neither," said Axl-N.

"Alright now that that's settled, who's first," Will asked once again.

"I'll go," said Megaman. "Well here goes. Activate." After the light went away, standing in Megaman's place was a boy who looked very much like Lan, but had brown chestnut colored hair instead of black. He was wearing a hat with his navi symbol on the front, a blue shirt, and a pair of cargo shorts. "So this is what I would like if I was still Hub in the world."

"He looks so much like you Lan," Maylu said. "But then again, it shouldn't be that big a surprise since he is your twin."

"Oh, oh me next, me next," Gutsman said while jumping up and down and waving his hands. "Activate." Once the light around Gutsman was gone, a boy wearing a red shirt, yellow pants, and silver backpack was in his place. And he was surprisingly skinny. "This feels kinda weird. I don't feel as strong as I normally do."

"Probably because you aren't as big a human as you are netnavi," said Lan.

"My turn," said Axl-N. "Activate." When Axl-N's light went away, a redheaded teen was standing in his place. He had a black shirt, blue jeans, and a shotgun in a case slung over his back. He took the shotgun out of its case and took a look at it. "A 12 gauge slide pump with an auto recoil system. Very nice, but not as handy as my Axl gun." When he said that, the shotgun was surrounded by light and about two seconds later, he was holding a modified version of his Axl gun in his hand, now with a slot on the underside for him to put his arm through. "What the hell?!"

"Interesting," Will said. "It would seem that you kept one of your abilities when you became human. The same may be true for everyone. But we'll test that theory later."

"For now, it's my turn," Roll said. "Activate." Instead of a light automatically surrounding her, her necklace glowed pink for about a second and then she was surrounded by a pink aura of light. When it dissipated, a girl, with magenta hair in a ponytail going past her waist, stood in her place wearing a pink blouse with her symbol on the front and wearing a knee length skirt that was plain white. "So how do I look?"

"Like a schoolgirl," Maylu told her navi.

"I'll take that as a compliment."

"I suppose I'll go next," said Glide. "Activate." Once the light went away, standing in Glide's place was a boy with jet black hair slicked back. He was wearing a collared shirt, top button undone and had on a pair of black jeans. "Not exactly what I would have expected, but it feels comfortable."

"Guess I'm next," said Protoman. "Activate." Standing in Protoman's place after the light went away, a boy with long white hair, wearing a red and black T-shirt and a pair of loose fitting shorts, was looking down at himself and then noticed he had a sword strapped to his side. He drew the sword and discovered that it was his Muramasa. "Well it looks like my ability corresponds with the Muramasa."

"Who wants to go next," asked Max.

"I will," said X. "Activate." After the light went away once again, a young man in his early twenties stood in his place, with a long sleeve blue shirt, a pair of cargo jeans, and black hair. "So, this is what I would like as a human."

"Let's go ahead and get this over with," said Zero. "Activate." When the light went away, standing in Zero's place was a blonde haired man, with hair reaching past his waist, wearing a red shirt with his name on the front and the word rules on the back and had a pair of black shorts on. On his back was his Z Saber. "At least I get to keep my Z Saber."

"This time, it's my turn," Axl-R said. "Activate." _This time, instead of a similar copy of Axl-N standing in his place when the light went away, a redheaded boy with a cobalt shirt and red cargo shorts._ On his hips were his pistols, which he never went anywhere without. "Next person."

"I guess that would be me," Omega-xis answered. "Activate." Once the light went away, in his place stood a kid with long, spiky green hair, a green and blue striped shirt and blue cargo shorts. Unlike everyone else who had gone so far, he had light armor on. It covered his torso and shins, but that's about all. It was light enough to not be noticeable, but strong enough to stop a bullet, as long as it wasn't a .50 mm round.

"I'll go this time," said Gemini. "Activate." Once the light completely dimmed, a boy with orange hair spiked straight up in the air. He was wearing a T with the Yin-Yang symbol on the front and a pair of gold colored shorts.

"I can only imagine what I'll look like," said Lyra. "Activate." Her necklace glowed pink and a pink aura surrounded her. Once it dissipated, a girl with hot pink hair put up in two ponytails, a gray T and Pink shorts stood in her place. "I don't look half bad, do I?"

"Do you really want me to answer that," Omega-xis asked. WHAM! Omega-xis was holding the back of his head and Lyra's fist was still in the ready position for another hit. "Okay, I'm sorry. You look great."

"That's what I thought you said."

"If you two are done, may I try this," Poindexter asked. "Activate." Once the light had gone, a boy with glasses, a hat with the sign for pi on it, a T with some complex equations on the front, and a pair of shorts stood in his place.

"As if you weren't geeky enough to begin with," groaned Ophiuchus. "Oh well I guess I'll go now. Activate." She was surrounded by an aura of green light and once it dissipated, in her place stood a young girl with leaf green hair with a brown T and a green knee length skirt who was taking a look at her new body. "This feels really weird. It feels unnatural, but at the same time natural."

"I'll go this time," said Taurus. "Activate." Once the light surrounding him went away, a boy with spiky blonde hair stood there, wearing a shirt with flames all around it and a pair of flame colored cargo pants stood in his place. "My natural hair color is blonde? You'd think with all the fire attacks I use, it would be red or something like that."

"I'm last one to go," Jen said. "Activate." Jen was surrounded by an aura of purple light and after it dissipated, a girl with purple hair put up in a ponytail stood there in a purple shirt with a cursor symbol on the front of it and wearing purple shorts. "I can't believe these things actually worked."

"Are you saying you doubt my skills," asked Will, clearly offended by the statement.

"No, just that it worked so well. I mean this shouldn't even be possible, but here we all are. And now we just need names for some of you to use in public. This is gonna be hard."

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed this chapter and the human forms I gave for everyone. This one was hard because I had to figure what everyone might look like as a human. Not the easiest thing in the world to do. However, I regret to inform you that this fanfic will be put on hold for just a little while. Maybe a week at most. But in the meantime, please review.**

**Slight update on this. I just realized that I forgot to include a transformation for Gemini, but I fixed that now.  
**


	5. The City

**Sorry for the delay. I was and still am having some software issues. But anyways, here's the newest chapter.  


* * *

**

**The City**

"Your table will be ready in ten minutes, Mr. Loyd," said in a man in a two piece suit standing behind a podium.

"Thank you," Axl-R replied, answering to his new identity. He was wearing a black tuxedo and a green vest under it.

"This restaurant is so high-class. I feel out of place here," said Alia, wearing a white floor length dress with her hair pulled back into a ponytail. "Are you sure I look alright?"

"Alia, don't worry. You look amazing," X said, trying to reassure her for the umpteenth time. He was in blue two piece suit.

"Yeah. Besides, you don't have to worry about trying to find something that goes with your hair color," Layer told her, in a purple blouse, a black skirt, and a pair of high heels on.

"I know, but I just feel so out of place here," Alia replied.

"Alia, you look just fine. There's no need to worry about it," Palette joined in the conversation, also trying to reassure her. Palette wore a green gown and had her hair in a braid that ran down to her waist. While the girls were talking, the boys were having a very different conversation.

"Tell me again why I couldn't bring my Z Saber with me," Zero said in a very annoyed tone. He looked a little uncomfortable wearing a silver tuxedo. "What if I need it?"

"You're not gonna need your saber," Axl-R told him. "It's not like some kinda killer robot is gonna attack us."

"Easy for you to say. At least you can hide one of your pistols in your tuxedo."

"Be glad that you guys at have weapons. I didn't have any weapons after the transformation," X said to both of them. "And Axl's right. There's no way anything's gonna attack us here. At least not without being provoked."

"Mr. Loyd, your table is now ready," the man standing behind the podium interrupted them.

"Thank you," Axl-R said and they all followed the waiter to their table.

* * *

"So, what is there to do around here," Lan asked Max.

"Well, there's a lot to do. You just gotta know where to go," Max replied. He was wearing a silver Tshirt and a black pair of cargo shorts.

"There's an arcade a little farther down this street if you're really bored," interjected J, now standing beside them. He had blonde hair and wore a tan gold colored sports coat, black Tshirt, and blue jeans. "It's the most popular one around Ground City."

"What kind of games they got their," asked Megaman.

"Netbattling machines, actual battles for the real world, old games like Pac Man, you name it they probably got it."

"Cool. Let's go check it out then," Gutsman said.

"What about you Dex," asked Megaman.

"Why not? We haven't got anything better to do anyways," Dex replied. Then a pleasing aroma made its way towards the group. "What's that delicious smell?"

"Oh, that's coming from Beamer's restaurant. He's an old friend of ours. Wanna check it out before we go to the arcade," asked Max.

"Yeah." Everyone said in unison.

Inside the restaurant, it looked like a pizza parlor. "It looks...nice in here. Not crowded though," Megaman said. "Hey where's the restroom at?"

"Back of the restaurant, third door to the right," J told him. After Megaman came back out of the restroom, he made his way to their table and halfway there, he bumped into someone holding a tray and they both fell.

"Oh dude, I am so sorry about that," Megaman said to the man.

"No problem kid. Happens quite often actually," the man replied. He offered Megaman a hand to help him up. When Megaman looked up to reach for the offered hand, he stopped, stunned and speechless. Lan and Max walked over to see what had happened and saw Megaman on the floor. Lan looked to the man and froze, his mouth wide open.

Then he yelled," BASS?!!!!"

"Hey Beamer. How's it goin," Max asked the man.

"Fine, I think. You know these two," the man, Beamer, asked. "And who's Bass?"

"Just someone they apparently know. Sorry about the ruckus."

"Ah forget it. Anyways, what brings you here?"

"Showing some new friends around the city. This is Lan and the one you ran into is his brother, Hub. The large boy in green at the table is Dex and next to him is Stan."

"Well, any friends of Max and J are always welcome here. So what'll ya have?"

"How about the flamer?"

"You sure they can handle it? It's pretty hot."

"What's the flamer," Megaman asked.

"The flamer is a pizza with the absolute hottest ingredients that I can find, all put onto one pizza."

"We can take it," Lan told Beamer. "Nothing's too hot for us."

"Alright, but don't say I didn't warn you. By the way, if you start seeing red or, in the extremely rare event, breathe fire for about, oh say, ten to twenty seconds, then that's normal."

When Beamer came back with the pizza, Dex, Lan, Gutsman, and Megaman each took a slice.

"Here goes nothing," they said together. They all took a bite and waited.

"This isn't so bad," Gutsman said.

"And in 3, 2, 1," Beamer counted down. On one, their faces started to turn red and steam left their ears.

"HOT, HOT, HOT, HOT!!!!!!!"

"I warned you."

* * *

"Which movie should we see," Sonia pondered.

"Well, there's a comedy that's scheduled at 3:00 PM," Jen told her. "How about that?"

"I guess," said Geo. "But what about some action?"

"I agree with Geo," Pat said. Gemini, Bud, Taurus, Solo, Zack, and Poindexter all voiced their agreement.

"What about some romance," Luna suggested.

"Or suspense," piped in Ophiuchus.

"Why not a mixture of all four," Lyra said. "That way everyone can see some of what they want."

"Why not just split up and meet back later," Omega-xis piped in.

"That would be best," Z said. She was wearing a purple Tshirt and black jeans. "Otherwise, we'll be here all night."

"Alright so everyone agreed?"

"Agreed."

* * *

"What shop should we check out next," Yai said to Maylu.

"How bout that one over there," she said, pointing to a small boutique.

"Yeah that looks good."

"Maybe I can find something for Mega in there," Roll said.

Behind the three girls, Tory, Iceman, Sean, Axl-N, and Glide trudged behind them. "Why did we have to come with you again," Iceman asked.

"Don't you remember, Nick," said roll, referring to him by his fake name. "You offered to help us carry bags."

"But still. Could we at least take a break," a very tire Glide asked.

"Good idea Dell," said Yai.

"Finally," Axl-N said in exasperation.

"What was that, Neil?"

"Nothing, nothing at all."

"Hey anyone see where Chaud and Tom went to," Tory asked, referring to Protoman by his fake identity.

"Over here," Chaud said waving his hand. He and Protoman were walking out of a sword shop.

"What were you doing in there?"

"Same reason Will's in the electronics store beside us. We like swords, he likes tech."

"Is there a problem with me liking tech," Will said from behind them. He was wearing a green polo and blue jean shorts.

"No. Just saying," was all Protoman offered as an answer.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed the new chapter. I need some ideas for what to call the watches later on in the story. Please give me some ideas and please review.**


	6. Intermission Part I

**Intermission Part I**

**OK, it's time for an intermission. Throughout any future and present fanfics I do, there will be intermissions. These will be for various reasons, you know like short contests, polls, questions from readers(if appropriate), in the occasion I have writer's block, etc., etc., etc. And they will all come in two parts.**

**Ok this one will be for a small contest and questions from readers.**

**Contest**

**Ok first reader to PM me for how I came up with the names for the human transformations can star in this fanfiction at a later date. The winner has a choice of appearance, whether they're friend or foe, weapons if they want 'em, old friends of the my characters, and whether they're navi, EM, or human. BTW, the names for the rest are Sam(Omega-xis), Rya(Lyra), Gin(Gemini), Don(Poindexter), Sophi(Ophiuchus), and Russ(Taurus).**

**Questions**

**Anything appropriate.**

**OK I'm going to give this a week and if no one can guess I'll give one hint. But understand that this fanfic will be on hold until someone guesses or I get tired of waiting.........Which will probably be half way through next week. And no shinobilegend101. I didn't get their names from final fantasy or kingdom hearts. But that does give me an idea for later for this story.**

**

* * *

**

**And now here's the hint I promised.**

**Ignoring Megaman and the two Axls, take a look at everyone else's normal names and compare them with their human names.(Only the ones who I renamed for their human forms.) If you notice anything that sticks out, PM me to see if it's right and if it is, you win. If no one gets it within a week's time, I'm just going to do it the old fashioned way and draw a name from a hat. But hopefully it won't come to that. So please start sending in answers as soon as possible before the deadline is up.  
**


	7. Intermission Part II

**Intermission Part II**

**Stop. No more answers after today. The correct answer has been sent in.**

**Congratulations to Shadowfox777. The answer was that I had simply rearranged the letters in the names to make new ones. The only thing I will reveal about her character is that her name is Kassie Haro.**

**And now the story will continue sometime next week or the next two to three days………..naw just kidding. Here it is now tonight. And I apologize in advance for how short I made it.**


	8. First Night

**So, it's been two or three weeks now since I started the intermission and now it's done. Here's the newest chapter for story. Enjoy.**

**

* * *

****First Night**

"So why did you yell 'Bass' when you looked at Beamer," J asked Lan.

"He looks like an enemy of ours from our world," Lan answered. "I guess he's Bass's double in this zone."

"Tell me, how strong is Bass," Max asked.

"It's kinda hard to gauge. If it were on a scale of 1 to 10, he would probably be a friggin' 50."

"Damn. He musta put up a helluva a fight."

"Not just a fight. He wouldn't stay dead."

During this conversation, J was getting noticeably more and more fidgety. "Something wrong," Max asked his friend.

"I think we have a problem," was all J answered.

"Problem how?"

"A portal."

"So? What's your point? We can handle the portals."

"Four at once?"

"FOUR?! How the hell can there be four portals? It's rare to have more than two of those damn things at the same time."

"Yeah well here's the real problem. One is two streets over, near the theatre. One is just outside Beamer's. Another over by the mall, one street further down. And the last one is near the restaurant where X, Axl-R, and Zero are taking their girls to dinner."

"Shit. Not good. But how can they be in such close proximity?"

"I have a feeling Dr. Wily has something to do with it. Did you notice any flashes last time we were at his newest lair?"

"Yeah actually. Two. Why?"

"I think he took a scan of your biometrics. Don't forget that we had run a quick test with the transfer just before we went. It's possible there were some residual readings on us before we went."

"Great, just great. Looks like we have another toy of his to break. With any luck, it broke just now."

Meanwhile outside Beamer's, a bright green hole began to appear in the street. It had a slight warp around it and when it finally dissipated, a red robot stood where the portal had just been. The hands of the robot had sharp tipped claws on the ends of its fingers, a long tail that ended in a barbed hook, feet with sharp claws as well, and a head that was shaped like a leopard's. The robot looked around at its new surroundings and noticed the group sitting in Beamer's. "Targets acquired."

* * *

"Zero, for the hundredth time, calm down," Layer said to a very anxious looking Zero.

"I can't help it. It feels like something's wrong," he told her.

"Here we go again," Axl-R said with a sigh.

"Listen, my instinct has never been wrong before. No reason to start doubting it now."

"Zero, there is now that a huge killer robot is going to come busting in here, waving a big ass gun and yelling 'I'm going to kill you' or maybe 'targets acquired'. I'll even stake 2,000 zennys on it."

Right at that moment, a huge robot with a body roughly shaped like a ball, a head like an apple, and a big ass gun in his hand busted through the wall. When it noticed them, it only had two words to say. "Targets acquired."

"Easiest money I ever made," was all Zero said.

"Oh shut the fuck up," Axl-R replied.

* * *

"Man, this has got to be the most boring 3D movie ever," Geo complained.

"Seriously. I can even see the wires on the monster. Whose idea was this again," Solo asked.

"I think it was Don's's." They all looked at Poindexter, who just sank into his seat to get away from the glares.

"Hey, it looks like it's getting better," Gemini said. The others looked up to see a robot on the screen now. It had a black body and two wings on its back that both ended in sharp points. It had a visor on its head and a gun on one arm that was pretty much its hand and the other arm had a long, curving blade attached to it that extended about 12 inches past the hand. "It's like it's looking right at us."

The robot on the screen raised its gun arm and said, "Targets acquired."

"Uh, guys. Something tells me we should duck," Bud said, just before the robot fired. When they all looked up again and then behind them, they saw a very real hole in the wall, with a very real fire around its edges, and a very scared projector attendant who looked like he had just wet his pants frozen in his seat from fear.

"So, uhh, how bout we get the others?" And with that, they all exited the movie and ran off to find the others.

"Targets lost," the black robot said. "Searching for targets."

* * *

"So where to next," Yai said.

"Does it never end," Axl-N groaned. "We've been here for three hours now. Why can't we just leave?"

"Please," all of the other guys said.

"Oh alright," Yai said, finally having some mercy on the guys. "Let's take another break."

They all went to sit down at some empty tables in the food court. They heard a loud commotion and looked over to see an angry mall shopper shaking their fist at a large robot. The robot had a sleek, green body and two swords strapped on its back. Its head looked like that of a snake's and on its wrists were two crescent shaped blades strapped on. It then looked right at them. "Targets acquired."

"Oh you have got to be fucking kidding me," Will said.

* * *

**So that was the latest chapter. It's definitely shorter than any other chapter I've had so far, other than intermission. Let me know what you think and give me any constructive criticism you feel is necessary. Don't worry about being gentle. I can take anything you throw at me.**


	9. First Fight

**Here's the newest chapter for my story. Enjoy.

* * *

**

**First Fight**

Axl-R drew his pistol from inside his tuxedo and fired at the robot. PING. It ricocheted off of the robot's large torso and left a burn in the wall. "Shit."

"Well, at least now we know one thing about it," Zero said.

"And what's that?"

"Your bullets bounce off of it." Axl-R just gave him a dirty look and flipped him the bird. "Now was that really necessary?"

"Yeah."

"If you two are done, how bout concentrating on the rather large robot aiming at us," X said in the middle of their "discussion". "Alia, you, Layer, and Palette get out of here and help the other people get out."

"Alright," Alia replied. "Layer, Palette, let's get going."

"Yes, ma'am," Layer and Palette said in unison. As the three girls went off to help other restaurant goers get out, X, Axl-R, and Zero faced the robot.

"Ok. What's the plan here," Zero said, hoping one of the other two had an idea.

"Uh, don't get killed," Axl-R said.

"Brilliant plan Axl."

"Ok, how bout this. Don't get killed and don't mess up our clothes."

"Oh for the luvva…" Meanwhile, the robot had been moving closer and closer to the three reploids.

"Hey guys. Maybe we should move and think."

They split up in different directions, taking cover behind anything they could find. It was at that time Zero realized something. "Did Will ever tell us how to go back to our original forms."

"Nope, don't think so," he heard X say.

He gave a sigh. "I didn't think so. Ok think. There's gotta be someway to beat this guy as we are now."

"Like what? My bullets just bounce off this thing," Axl-R said.

"I know, I know. But there's got-" X and Axl-R wondered why Zero stopped mid sentence.

"Hey Zero why'd ya stop?" Still no answer came. Axl-R looked around the overturned he was behind and saw Zero laying by the kitchen doors. The robot had knocked him from behind and it looked like he was unconscious. Then Axl-R heard a groan.

"What the hell hit me? A semi," Zero managed to groan out. The robot started moving towards him again. Zero looked around for the closest weapon and saw a black handle sticking out from under the kitchen door. He grabbed it and held it out at the robot. The robot stopped and then started laughing, but it was a monotonous, halting laugh that only went to three ha's. "What's so funny?" It was then that Zero took a closer look at his "weapon". "A SPATULA?! How did I grab a friggin' spatula?"

The robot started moving towards him again and he did the only thing he could think of to do with a spatula. He threw it at the robot's head. It grazed the robot's short neck along the left side and when he took a closer look at the spot, he saw a small gap that hadn't been there before. He then had a plan. "Axl, aim for the sides of its neck. X, you keep it busy." Zero then turned around to go in the kitchen.

"What are you gonna do," X asked him.

"Beat it." X just looked at Axl-R and shrugged. He then leapt at the robot to get its attention.

In the kitchen, Zero started looking through all the pots on the stove. "There's gotta be one with it in here." When he found one that had what he was looking for, he grabbed the pan and hurried back out of the kitchen.

Axl-R and X had definitely been keeping the thing busy for the last ten minutes. X was cut and bruised, as was Axl-R. The robot had three or four holes along its neck. "Guys duck!" He threw what was in the pot at the robot and hit his target. The holes in its neck. When the substance made contact and leaked in through the holes, the robot started to jerk and sizzle around.

"What'd you throw at it," X asked him.

"Hot cooking oil." They watched the robot as it continued to jerk around and then fell down backwards. When they were sure it wouldn't get back up, they fell down as well and just lay there resting. Zero then started to chuckle to himself.

"What's so funny," Axl-R asked him.

"You still owe me 2,000 zennys."

"You know I really, really hate you right now."

* * *

Protoman stood up from the table and drew the Muramasa from its sheath. "Bring it."

The green robot obliged and settled into a stance, right arm up and crescent blade facing out, left arm just behind it in the same position. Everyone else looked around for a weapon, but found none. Will, being a cyborg with a few reploid parts, always had a weapon. "Armor up, battle ready," he said and his green armor began to slide out from his shoulders. "G Blade." He held out his right hand and a blade extended from his elbow and slid forward until its hilt was in his hand. He took a stance by Protoman and held the hilt of his blade with both hands.

The robot then charged at them, arms held behind its back and when it was close enough, it slashed at them, Protoman with its left, Will with its right. They both managed to block, but were knocked back.

"There's gotta be a way we can help," Roll said.

Meanwhile, Will and Protoman went on the attack. Will aimed for the head, while Protoman went for the legs. The robot blocked both with a gracefulness that neither of them had ever seen and they couldn't help but feel some admiration and respect for such bladework. And then it attacked. "Crescent dance!" The robot charged them and began to spin and slash. Will and Protoman managed to block the first ten each, but then they were hit and knocked back five feet.

Without thinking, Roll ran towards and when she reached them she kneeled next to them. She touched a hand to each and said, "Recovery." Both of the boys glowed a purple-pink and then opened their eyes.

"What happened," Protoman said.

"That thing knocked us back," Will answered. "And Roll found her ability." They both looked at her, who had a puzzled look on her face as she stared at her hands.

"Did I just do….that," she said in a confused tone.

The robot started moving towards everyone else. Iceman stepped in front of them and stood there looking defiantly at the robot. When the robot slashed at him, he put up both arms instinctively to protect himself, but the attack never came. He opened his eyes to see the robot with its arm still a fott from his head. He then noticed that there was a glittering light in front of him. "What the-"

The robot's crescent blade on its right wrist then shattered like glass. Iceman then realized what had happened. He had thrown up an ice barrier that was not only thick enough to stop the robot's arm, it was cold enough to instantly freeze the blade to its shattering point. While the robot stood looking there like it was confused, which it probably was, it felt something in its chest and looked down. Extruding from his chest were two tips. The Muramasa's silver tip and the G Blade's green tip.

The robot slid forward off the swords and fell to the ground. "Well that was certainly an interesting and educational fight," Will said.

"Please just shut up," Protoman said.

* * *

"This movie is pretty good," Luna said to Z.

"I know," Z said. "I'm so glad we decided to split up for movie watching. I wonder if the boys are having a good time."

"Hey!" They looked towards the entrance and saw Bud waving at them. "We need to go. Come on."

Luna gave him a glare, but he still didn't go. "I guess we have no choice. Come on, let's go before someone calls an usher," she said to Jen, Z, Sonia, Lyra, and Ophiuchus.

As they made their way over to Bud, they heard an explosion. Bud then started waving more frantically, gesturing that they needed to hurry up. When they made it to him, he ushered them all out the entrance door. "Alright, what's wrong?"

"That." They looked to where Bud pointed and saw a black robot that was currently being distracted by Gemini, who was doing a pretty good job of being one of the most annoying heckler he could be.

"Dude, are you seriously that slow? A snail could win a race against you and not even break a sweat. And that blade. Dude are you, like, a Predator wannabe or what?" The robot was getting extremely frustrated with the kid making fun of him. It took aim at Gemini and fired, but Gemini had already moved out of the way.

"What the hell is that," Luna asked.

"We don't know," Bud answered. "It just sort of attacked us."

Meanwhile, the robot had noticed them and was moving towards them. When they noticed it coming towards them, they ran off in different directions. When the robot saw this, it stopped, trying to figure out who to go for. Poindexter saw its hesitation and decided to try something.

"Hey," he yelled at it. When it looked at him, it raised its gun arm and took aim. "Wait, wait!" The robot obligingly waited. "Mind if I ask you a few questions?" The robot just stood and waited. "I'll take that as a yes. Ok, first question. One plus one?"

The robot took about two minutes and then said, "Two."

Poindexter had a smug look on his face, pleased that his theory had just been proved correct. "Ok second question. What is two multiplied by pi, divided by the square root of eight, then added by three hundred twenty one, and finally multiplied once more by the square root of seven?"

The robot didn't even bother thinking. It raised its gun arm once more and prepared to fire. "Get down you idiot," Jen yelled at Poindexter and when he still didn't move, she ran at him and then tackled half a second before the robot fired.

Meanwhile, Omega-xis had been sneaking up behind the thing with Taurus right beside him. "You remember the plan," he asked Taurus.

"Yes, I remember the plan. What you think I'm stupid," Taurus answered indignantly.

"Sorry, sorry. The Taurus from my world was lacking in intelligence. My bad. Now then, let's do it."

Taurus intertwined the fingers of his hands together and the Omega-xis put his right foot in them. "One," Taurus began. "Two, three!" On three, he launched Omega-xis up and forward. Omega-xis landed on the top of the robot, which then tried to swat him off with its bladed arm. Omega-xis ducked each swipe and then went on the left shoulder. The robot lost track of him until he knocked on the left side of its head. When it went to swipe Omega-xis once more, Omega-xis jumped off and the robot's blade severed its own head. It fell forward and hit the ground with a loud THUD.

"Man that was one dumb robot," Omega-xis said after standing back up from his landing.

* * *

At Beamer's, the inside was a mess from the robot's rampage. The guys were panting heavily from dodging such a fast opponent. So far, they hadn't even been able to attack. But just as it was about to deliver a final strike that would kill all of them in one swipe, a rather loud voice was heard from behind it.

"What the-. My res-. It's-. You-. Alright, I am pissed," a very angry Beamer said. The robot turned to look at him. It made quick assessment and announced its results.

"Threat level: one."

"One? A one? Oh you have no idea what you've just done." Before the robot could react, Beamer had appeared in front of the thing in less than a second, grabbed it by its neck, and then through it out the already broken front window.

"The one thing even I don't want to fight," Max said. "A pissed off Beamer who just saw what happened to his restaurant. It's like a nightmare. But it is entertaining to watch."

They all limped towards the window to watch. The poor robot never stood a chance. Beamer tore into the thing, breaking armor, yanking wire and circuitry, and in general, caused the thing as much pain as possible. When he finally stopped, the robot lay in a fetal position, making little whimpers, and then it shut down. "No one, and I mean, no one, messes my restaurant and gets away with it."

"Good job Beamer. Sorry about your restaurant. Anything we can do to help," Max asked him.

"Yeah. Get this pile of junk out of the street."

"Sure thing buddy."

* * *

**And that was the newest chapter. Finally some fight scenes and it went better than I thought. Please review. And if anyone has an idea for the watches, please, for the love of all that is good and decent, let me know. It's giving me a headache.**


	10. New Home

**Ok, I found a lot more time today than I first thought I had. So today is a two for one update. Enjoy.**

**New Home**

Everyone met back up at Beamer's after they got rid of their individual opponents. As they walked up to the restaurant, Roll and Maylu saw the condition that Lan and Megaman were in. They ran up to them and asked at the same time, "Are you ok?"

Megaman and Lan just gave them a thumbs up, too tired to talk. "Hey where's Max," Z asked, looking around and not seeing him anywhere.

"He's probably still disposing of the psycho robot Beamer took care of," J told her. "He was the only one other than Beamer who could actually move. That kid never ceases to amaze me with his endurance. But I can guarantee we're gonna see him feeling it later tonight."

It was at that time the others noticed the condition of Beamer's restaurant. "The robot did all that damage?"

"Yep."

"I pity the thing."

"Yeah. You shoulda seen it. When Beamer finished, that thing was on the ground whimpering."

"You gonna introduce me to these people or am I gonna have to do it myself?" J turned around to see Beamer behind him, broom in hand to clean up the broken glass. Unfortunately for the guys who had already been at Beamer's restaurant temporarily lost their hearing from the combined shrieking of both Maylu and Roll. "Why do you people keep doing that?"

"Might as well tell you now," J said with a sigh.

"Tell me what?"

"These people aren't from here."

"Out of town?"

"You could say that."

"Wait whatta ya mean……you and Max did it, didn't you? That many people at once. And if I were to take a guess from the way they all look, they aren't all from the same zone, are they?"

"Wait he knows about zones?!" Lan exclaimed.

"He's kinda the one who helped me and Max control the power."

"That's right. And now that that's done with, I'm Beamer. And the rest of you are?"

After introductions were made, everyone went in to wait for Max, who was having some trouble.

* * *

"Man this thing is heavy," Max groaned as he dragged the robot's inanimate form nehind him. "Why can't Wily ever bring 'bots that are light? Just once. Is that too much too ask?"

"Actually yes it is." Max stopped and looked around.

"Who said that?"

"Behind you." He turned around to see the robot active once more and apparently none too pleased that it was being dragged by its tail.

"Shit!" Max went straight to a battle stance, even though he knew it wouldn't be any good.

"No need to get so jumpy. I just wanna go back home."

"Where is your home?"

"Two miles west of here. Well, at least I hope it still is."

"Wait, you came through one of the portals. How can your home be here?"

"I used to live, til about two or three years back. I was sucked into a portal and dropped in another zone. By the way, my name's Packer. And your's?"

"Uhh…..Max. How do you know about the zones?"

"Well, I used to be a researcher of them. At least the interactions of the portals, to be more precise. Can you tell me which way is east from?"

"That way." Max pointed to his left. "You said your home was two miles from here. Did you ever know a man named Daniel?"

"Daniel. Hmmm, Daniel? Ah you must mean Danny. Yes I knew him. Interesting fellow. You have some relation?"

"No. Just pure curiosity."

"Alright then," Packer said, not sounding convinced. "Well, I guess this is goodbye then." Packer started walking off, but was stopped by Max.

"Before you go, how did you get back? And why did you attack me and my friends?"

"I did that? Strange, I don't remember that. As for getting back, I was in the right place at the right time. Now, if you need nothing else, I would like to see if my home is where I left it."

"No nothing else. And sorry about dragging by your tail. I guess I'll be seeing you."

Packer began to walk towards the direction Max had pointed out. "I guess I better be getting back myself. Need to show everyone their new home anyway."

* * *

"Hey there he is," Iceman pointed out the window. Everyone looked out to see Max walking along the street, looking tired and exhausted in the light given off by the street lamp.

"Max, where have you been," Will asked.

"Talking with Packer," he answered.

"Who?"

"The robot who attacked here. Turns out it- sorry he- is an inhabitant of the Prime Zone. He has no recollection of attacking us and this is his first day back in two or three years in his home zone."

"…….wow……"

"Yeah. So who's ready to see your new home while you stay here?"

Everyone nodded and followed Max, J, Z, Jen, and Will out of Beamer's. "See you all later," Beamer said, watching them leave.

* * *

"Ok I give up. What are we looking at," a very confused Protoman asked. They were standing in front of what looked like a small house.

"HQ. This is home for us," Max told him.

"But…it's a just a building."

"And looks are just deceiving." Max stepped up to the door and typed in a code. The door unlocked and when he opened it, everyone got a better look inside.

"What the… this place is huge."

"Welcome to your home everyone. We have tons of living space, five kitchens, more than thirty bathrooms, each with their own hot water tanks, who knows how much bedspace, and just about everything else you could want. Even different training rooms."

"Dude this is AWESOME!!!!" Lan exclaimed. Bud and Dex were already heading towards one of the kitchens, all the girls went to get some much needed and wanted hot showers, and the rest of the guys went for the training rooms. But just before everyone left the room, Zero remembered something and asked, "How do we turn these things off?"

"Have you tried saying deactivate?"

"………….."

"Now I feel like an idiot. Was it really that obvious?"

"Yeah."

Just as Axl-R began to open his mouth, Zero held up a hand and gave him a death glare. "One word, and I swear, you will find it very hard to sleep with twenty swords sticking in you." Axl-R then shut his mouth, a smart decision on his part.

"Ok then. Now if you all don't mind, I'm going to flop on a bed and sleep for two or three days," Max said and walked off.

**Ok, now they have a home to stay in. But what kind of problems can come from having so many boys and girls in one house, or HQ, as the case may be. Maybe you'll find out next chapter, maybe not. Please review. **


	11. Girl's Night Out

**OK, time for a night out for the girls. It's their second night there and it's time for some shopping. The newest chapter.

* * *

**

**Girl's Night Out**

Everyone was in the main living room, waiting for Z to get there and explain why she called them all there. Finally, she walked in and sat down.

"Ok Z. Why'd ya call us all in here," J asked.

"Well, as all of you know, it's the second night here for our new friends," Z said. Everyone nodded their heads, except Solo, who just sat there, as unemotional as ever. "Well, I think it's time for a night out for all of us. Girls, it's time we went shopping. You all need clothes while you're here and it'll be great for getting to know one another."

"What are we sposed to do," Poindexter asked her.

"Stay here and make it a guy's night. Get to know each other. Do what you normally do."

Everyone took a little bit to think it over and they all agreed with the plan. "Alright Z. That's a really good idea and it makes sense."

"I know. So, girls, we'll leave in just a little bit. Jen and I are gonna show you around the mall first and then we start our night out."

"Wait a second Z," Yai said. "Maylu, Roll, and I have already been there. I've already memorized the layout."

"Oh, that wasn't THE mall. That was just A mall. THE mall is much bigger."

Yai had stars in her eyes when she heard that. Half an hour later, the girls were ready to go.

"Alright, we're goin. And try not to break or destroy anything."

"Yeah, yeah, me and Will know the drill," Max said nonchalantly.

When the girls arrived at the mall twenty minutes later, everyone who didn't already live in the Prime Zone almost fainted. Yai was the only one who did faint, but was back on her feet in less than a minute. "OMG, THIS IS AMAZING," Yai screamed once they were inside, nearly busting everyone's eardrums.

"Jeez, do you have to scream so damn loud," Layer asked.

"Sorry, sorry. I guess I got carried away."

"Yeah a little."

"Anyways, where do we start?"

"We start," began Jen, "at the Scarlet Cap." Ten minutes later, they all walked back out of the store, Yai holding two bags in each hand and everyone else with a smaller one. "Anyone up for the jeweler's?"

"YES!!!" they all exclaimed.

1 hour later….

The girls were all taking a break at the food court. There were bags all around them, stuffed full with new clothes, shoes, and the like. "Wow. We've only been in four stores and already we've got so much stuff."

"I know," Alia said. "There're so many stores here. Has anyone ever gone to every single one in one day?"

"Nope," Jen said. "But trust me when I say, it has been tried. One person came close to it, but they missed two stores before closing time. That's the most anyone has ever done."

"Are there set rules for it," Roll asked.

"Yeah. Basically, you have to look down at least two rows, shelves, or aisles in the store without running through it and not ignoring the items."

"What happens if you don't?"

"Nothing. You just start over."

"Wow. I bet that sucks. Hey I wonder how the boys are doing?"

"Who knows? But as long as they didn't do anything to attract attention from the police, I'm sure they're fine."

***

Meanwhile, back outside the HQ….

BOOOOOM. A loud explosion inside was heard outside.

"DAMMIT BUD! I'M GONNA KILL YOU!!!!!!!!!!" was heard clear outside, followed by some crashes and thuds.

***

"Oh well. I'm sure they're all doing fine."

"Yeah. So, how bout we start looking around again," Luna said.

All the girls got up to go check out some more stores, bringing all their other bags with them. Four hours later, they got ready to go back home. "Well this was fun. We should definitely do this again," Sonia said.

"Definitely," they all agreed.

* * *

**Well, there was the first night out for the girl's. Will there be more to come? Next chapter will be what the guys did while the girls were out at shopping. Please review and let me know what you think.**


	12. Guy's Night at HQ

**Now it's time to see what happened to the guys while the girls went shopping.

* * *

**

**Guy's Night at HQ**

"So, any ideas," Max asked, looking around at the other guys. They all shook their heads, none of them thinking of anything good. "Ok then. How bout you Solo? Any ideas?"

"Why the hell are you asking me," Solo said irritably.

"You're the only one who didn't respond to my previous question. Maybe that's why."

"……. Fine. You have a point there. But no, I don't. What do you normally do?"

"Well, training is one thing. Going out to Beamer's, the arcade, the movies when the mood is right. Anything that seems interesting at the time…… hey wait, I've got the perfect thing."

"What," they all asked leaning forward.

"Tournaments."

"…. Tournaments? That's your big idea," Solo asked, obviously agitated.

"Yeah. You know, video games, sparring, that kind of stuff."

The others thought it over and came to decision. "Alright Max. I'm in," X said, followed by the others one by one. They all then looked at Solo, who still hadn't given an answer.

"Hmmmmm…….alright fine. I'll do it. So what's first," Solo said.

Max just gave a grin and started walking out of the main living room. "Follow me for the first match in the video game tournament." They all got up to follow him and they soon came to a door marked "V Room". Max went in and the others followed suit.

"Wow," was the only word heard. In the room were large monitors and some chairs set up, all sitting across from each other. "What is this room," Megaman asked.

"This," Max answered, "is the virtual room. Hence the 'V' on the door. Just sit in the chairs, place the helmets over your eyes and get ready for one the best virtual reality experiences ever." Half an hour later, they all came back out, discussing the results of the matches.

"Dude, that was awesome. I've never gotten to play any Halo games, much less in VR. How'd you guys get that equipment anyways," Tory asked. "It felt like I was part of the game."

"You need to ask Will and J about that. Those two worked months on those things, eventually getting to the point where it was almost perfect. But they stopped just before they reached 'perfection'," Max answered.

"Why?"

Will answered this question. "The big thing about VR is that you feel like you're part of the experience, right? Well, if you were to make a machine that achieved the perfect virtual reality experience, you're gonna experience some problems. One is power source. Another is possible injury or even death."

"Kind of like when Lan and I go Full Synchro," Megaman asked.

"Exactly. But another problem is that you may not be able to leave that experience or you won't be able to distinguish between what's real and what's not. Now, on to the next tournament."

"Sparring matches. How bout it guys? Get ready for some battles," Max said. He led them to one of the many training rooms throughout the HQ. "Suit up and choose a weapon if you want. But be sure you set it to training. But do not use the rocket launcher. I repeat, do NOT use the rocket launcher. Those things have only one setting. Boom."

Unfortunately, Bud had already gone off to the weapons rack on the other wall and picked up a small handheld rocket launcher about the size of his fist. Meanwhile, Max was just finishing setting up the matches. "Alright first up is Will and Protoman. Next will be Bud and Solo. Third…" Max finished up the matchings and Will and Protoman got ready for their match.

"Before we start, let's both go ahead and choose our weapons," Will said.

"Alright," Protoman agreed. Protoman was then surrounded by a light and when he reappeared, he was in Muramasa style. "I'm ready."

"G Blade," Will said and once again his G Blade extended till the hilt was in his right hand. "And for some added fun, K Shield." On his left arm, his armor started to move and bend and a shield appeared on his left forearm and stood in a battle ready stance, two hands once again on his sword. "Are you ready, Protoman?"

"More than ready."

"Alright then, here we go," Max said. "Ready, set….FIGHT!"

Will and Protoman leapt at each other, Protoman going for the first strike. He did a downward slash, only to have Will block it with his shield and then lunge at Protoman, who swiped it to the side with his Muramasa. "Try this," Will said. "Shield Cyclone." He drew his left arm back and the shield began to slowly spin and gain speed. When it began to spin fast enough to make a high pitched whine, he threw his arm forward and the shield flew off his arm. Protoman put up his sword to block, but instead of continuing straight at him, it curved and began to spin around Protoman, gaining speed with each revolution. "Maybe you can block my blade, but see if you can block my shield." The shield proceeded to spin and then split in half, one half flying at Protoman, the other half keeping up the revolution. When Protoman knocked the first half away, the other came at him and the one he knocked away took the position of the other. This continued for a while, until Protoman came up with an idea. When one half came to within inches, he jumped over it and slashed it, turning the half into two quarters. He then did the same to the other and faced Will once again.

"My turn," he told Will. He reversed his grip on the hilt so that the blade was now upside down in his right and moved his arm so that it was behind his arm. He bent his knees slightly and moved his left arm up in front of his face. Will moved his sword down to his left side, the tip of the blade pointing behind him.

"This if the final blow," Will said.

"Agreed." And with that, they both charged at one another, their final slashes perfectly in time to the other. When they had run five past each other, they both turned around and then fell backwards, hitting the floor at the same time. "That was…fun. I haven't fought someone as good as that in a long time."

"Same here. It was a real pleasure. Now, could someone help me up? I'm too tired to move right now."

As Max and Megaman helped the two swordsmen get up and walk off, Bud and Solo were getting ready. Solo wave changed and waited for Bud to do so as well.

"Bud, why aren't you changing? Is something wrong," Taurus asked his new partner.

Bud was remembering what it had been like when the Taurus in his zone changed with him. But then he remembered, this wasn't that Taurus. "No, nothing's wrong. Let's do it." When Bud changed, his form was different than it had been in his zone. He now had his black hair sticking up out of a red helmet with two horns curving out from the top, red streaks in his hair. His torso had red and orange armor with flame tracings marking it all the way down. His legs now had vents along his calfs and his hands had gloves with flame sparkers in them. "Alright now I'm ready."

Once again, Max started them off. "Ready, set….FIGHT!"

Unfortunately for Bud, he never got to try out his new form. Solo simply pulled his arm back and then released a fist shaped ball of purple energy, effectively knocking Bud out of his wave form. "I win," Solo said.

"Not yet, you didn't. I grabbed a weapon," Bud said with a smug grin.

"Fine whatever," Solo said, not really caring about the fact that all the weapons were set on training. Or so he thought.

Bud pulled the launcher out and fired.

BOOOOOM. Solo was standing there when the smoke went away, looking extremely angry. Bud then started backing up from Solo.

"DAMMIT BUD! I'MGONNA KILL YOU," Solo yelled, chasing after Bud. When he caught up to him, he whacked over the head and threw him through one or two walls.

The others just looked at the scene. "Maybe we should just watch some movies until the girls get back," Max suggested.

"Please," Bud managed to groan out. "I can't feel my arms or legs." He was twitching from the impact and Solo was back in human form.

"And that's why we don't use the rocket launchers in training."

* * *

**There was the guy's night. The next 1 or 2 chapters are very special chapters. What will they hold? Please review and give some constructive criticism if you feel like it.**


	13. The New Girl Part I

**Ok, so like I said in the last chapter the next two are special. Now you, the readers, get to find out why. Enjoy the newest chapter.

* * *

**

**The New Girl Part I**

Will was sitting in a restaurant by himself, drinking a glass of water. He was thinking about their new friends and how they were adjusting to the Prime Zone. So far, they seemed to be taking it pretty well. "Can I get you anything more," a young waitress with jet black asked him, interrupting his thoughts.

"No, I'm fine for now," he told her. She walked off to help another customer and he heard the front door of the restaurant open. He looked over to check the newcomer. It was a young girl, fifteen or sixteen, with pink hair stopping just at her mid back, straight leg blue jeans, a white belt, blue T shirt, and a pink purse on her right shoulder. There was a strange device, shaped somewhat like a dragon head, clipped on her belt. He wasn't sure, but something about this girl intrigued him. He decided he'd keep an eye on her.

***

"Kass, I don't like the look of this restaurant," the device on her belt said to the pink haired girl.

"Well, you'll just have to get over it, MD," the girl answered. "Besides, I'm tired and no one here knows us. It's safer than the streets."

The device, Model MD, just gave sigh. He would never understand how this young girl could ever be his bio match. _But then again, _he thought to himself,_ if not for my meeting Kassie Haro, I'd still be stuck in that glass container._ He gave a shudder at the memory of that building, the tests performed, and the glass container he had first known when he was created.

"Hello. How may I help you," a waiter asked her.

"A table for one please," she answered.

"This way please," the waiter said. Kass followed him to a table and when he left, she took MD off of her belt and placed him in her purse.

"Hey! What do you think you're doing," he said. "You know I hate in here."

"I'm going to go to the restroom and with you in my purse, I don't have to worry about anything being taken."

"Fine," he said gruffly. She walked off and MD began to think back to how his life had changed since he had met Kass.

***

As Kass walked back out of the restroom, a large netnavi got up and , not quite walking in a straight line, having had one too many drinks, moved towards to her. "Hey there, little lady. (hic) How's about you coming (hic) with me to my room (hic) later? (hic)"

"No thanks," she said and tried to walk around the netnavi. But instead of letting her pass, he grabbed her wrist and held her in place. "Hey let go."

"This time I'm (hic) not asking. You're (hic) coming with me."

"No I'm not."

"Yes (hic) you are."

"No I'm not."

"I believe the young lady said no," a voice from behind the netnavi said. The netnavi turned to see a boy, about sixteen and less than half his size- but then again, so was just about every other customer in the restaurant-, standing there, a small smile on his face. "You really need to know when to say no."

"What (hic) ever. Outta my way punk." The netnavi began to drag Kass with him, but the boy intercepted him. "Alright kid (hic). You're really star(hic)ting to piss me off. Now (hic) move!" And with that, the netnavi swung a large fist at the boy, hitting him dead on. The boy went flying into a table, breaking it on his landing. The netnavi turned around once more to drag Kass.

"Big mistake, buddy." The netnavi turned around to see the boy get up and dust himself off. "Armor up, battle ready." Green armor slid down from his shoulders, covering his entire body, save for his head. "If it's a fight you want, it's a fight you'll get. But we take it outside."

"Fine with (hic) me. But if I win, which I (hic) WILL, I take the (hic) girl with me."

"Deal."

The netnavi followed the boy outside, as did most of the other customers. Kass went over to her table to grab her purse and MD.

"Hey MD. Check this out," she took him out of her purse and held him up to see the fight.

"What's happening," he asked her.

"That kid in green armor is trying to save me from that fat, drunk navi."

"I kinda feel sorry for the kid. That navi's twice his size."

"G Blade," the boy said, a sword forming from his armor on his right arm and sliding towards his hand until the hilt was in his hand. "There's still time for you to leave and not have your ass kicked by me. If you know what's good for you, you'll give up and leave."

"Why is he provoking that navi? He's gonna get killed," Kass said to no one in particular.

One of the other customers heard this and gave her a confused look. "You're new 'round here, ain'tcha? That kid there is one of the best fighters around. He's probably gonna take it easy on the fat dude."

"Really," Kass said, not at all convinced.

"Just watch," the customer told her.

"You have a big (hic) mouth, punk," the large netnavi said to the boy. "Let's (hic) see you back it (hic) up." And with that, the netnavi charged him. But the boy simply raised his sword and knocked him back. The netnavi recovered, but looked confused. No one had ever managed to knock him back before. This time around, the netnavi took the direct approach and went for a headbutt. The boy put his arm up and then knocked the netnavi on the head, hard. The netnavi hit the ground and lay there.

"Like I said, learn to take no for an answer. Now leave and don't mess with anymore young women." With that, the boy turned around, but the netnavi didn't know when to quit, not just yet. He went to attack him from behind, but then found the tip of a blade less than half an inch from his face. "Ya might wanna rethink that. Now, leave." In less than a second's time, the boy had turned and placed the blade towards the netnavi's face. Anyone who blinked would have missed the movement.

This time, the netnavi decided to just give up and leave. He got up and began to lumber off, taking out a street post or two on his way.

"Armor down, standby." The boy's green armor slid back up to his shoulders, but there was never any telltale sign that it had been there at all. He then walked towards Kass.

**

As Will stopped in front of the pink haired girl, he held his hand out. She looked at it uncertainly at first and then shook it out. "Sorry about the trouble that navi caused you. He's normally pretty sober."

"Oh well…thank you for helping me," the girl answered.

Will looked her over real quick. _She seems kinda shy. That or she isn't a very trusting person._ "I'm William, but my friends and anyone who knows me call me Will. And my I ask your name?"

The girl stood there, looking like she was chewing it over. "….Kass. My name is Kassie Haro, but I'd prefer if you just called me Kass."

"Well, it's nice to meet you Kass. I don't suppose you would give me the pleasure of buying you lunch?"

She wasn't quite sure why, but she felt like this boy, Will, was someone she could trust without question. "Yes. I'd like that very much."

* * *

**The newest chapter. It was fun figuring out how to put these two new characters into play, but I'm not done yet. The rest will be explained next chapter. Please review and tell me what you think.  
**


	14. The New Girl Part II

**And now, a new chapter. Enjoy.

* * *

**

**The New Girl Part II**

Will and Kass were sitting at the restaurant, laughing at something that Will had just told her. "So, your friend, Max, right? Max actually climbed up the tree to get honey, all because you paid him 300 zennys to do it? Didn't he realize what would probably happen," Kass asked after finally calming down.

"I know. Whenever I remind him of it, he gives a shudder to this day and sometimes gives a me a death glare," Will answered. He then noticed an interesting green jewel necklace around her neck. "That's a beautiful jewel you have. A gift from a friend?"

She touched the necklace and looked down at it. "Yes. A very close friend." The jewel had an oval shape and when it was in the right light, it had a sheen that would be unmistakable no matter the time or place.

A waiter came by with the check shortly afterward. "Well, the check's here. I guess this is goodbye," Will said.

"Yeah, I guess so," she said, surprised that she was feeling sorrow at that fact. Will escorted her to the door and they started going their separate ways. But something stopped her and made her turn around. "Hey, Will," she called.

He turned around to face and said, "Is something wrong?"

"No. It's just, I'll only be in town for another two or three days. Perhaps, well, maybe….that is…..maybe we'll meet again before I leave?"

"It's possible. I look forward to our next meeting."

"Me too." And with that, the two once again went in separate directions.

***

"Hey, MD," Kass called from the shower in the hotel room she had rented for the next three days.

"Yes," MD answered as he floated around the room, looking around at the room's various items.

"What do you think of Will?"

"Why are you asking me? Was there something about him that set off alarm bells or something?"

"No. Just idle curiosity." She came out of the restroom, a towel draped around her long hair and another going from just below her neck, reaching to an inch past her knees.

"Well, if you want my opinion, I kinda like the kid. He seems smart, obviously respectful of women, lucky for him. He also seems like the kinda person you want to have with you in a fight."

"Why do you say, 'lucky for him', about him being respectful of women?"

"Because if he had been disrespectful to you in any way, I would have dealt harshly with him."

"How? You're just a floating device in the shape of a dragon's head. What can you do?"

He went silent, suddenly remembering this fact. "Ok, not fair. I sometimes forget that I'm not Magma Dragoon anymore. But then again, if I were, everyone I consider a friend would probably be roasted five minutes after I met them."

"Alright then." Kass was now dressed in pink and blue pajamas, flopping down on one of the beds. "Good night MD."

"G'night Kass."

***

A black figure stood in front of the restaurant that Will and Kass had just left over an hour ago. He noticed a small hair on the front walk and bent down to pick it up. He gave it a sniff and smiled, showing fangs reminiscent of that of a coyote's. "Found you."

***

The next day, Will was with Max, Jen, and Z at the Ground City mall, looking around to kill time. Will mind was still on the pink haired girl he had met last night. He then saw a pink haired girl who looked strangely familiar. He then noticed the necklace, with a green jewel on it. _When I said it was possible to meet her again, I never thought it would be so soon._

He walked over to her, his friends following him. "Need some help," he asked her.

She wasn't looking at him when he said it and answered, "Yes actually. Could you point me towards the food court?"

"Why don't I just show you?"

She though the person behind her was hitting on her and when she turned around to give them a piece of her mind, she stopped, stunned and elated to see Will again. "Will!"

"I didn't think we'd be meeting again so soon."

"Hey Will. How bout introducing us to your new friend," Max said.

"Oh right, right. Kass, I'd like to you to meet Max, Jen, and Z." He pointed to each in turn. "Max, Jen, and Z, this is Kassie Haro."

"Ah. So this is the girl you were talking about when you got back? Well it's nice to meet you."

"Same to you," Kass said.

"If you wanna get to the food court, come with us. We were about to head there ourselves." They all walked towards the food court together and found a table.

"Hey, Max, Z. I need to talk with you guys for a sec," Will said to his friends. They got up and walked a short distance away to talk, leaving Jen and Kass by themselves, although none of the others knew about MD.

"So, you're the girl Will had dinner with huh," Jen asked, trying to make small talk.

"Yep," Kass answered, a small smile on her face from the still fresh memory.

"So, how'd it happen?"

"Well, to put it simply, he saved me from a drunk netnavi."

"Just like Will, to save a damsel in distress. He just can't help it."

Will, Max, and Z came back and sat down. "So, you figure out whatever your problem was?"

"Yeah," Z answered.

They then heard the discharge of a weapon and turned to see a large ball of energy coming at them. Will grabbed Kass and pulled her down, while Max's armor appeared from his jacket that he had been wearing and Z wave changed with Jen. "Barrier, battlechip, download," Max said and a barrier formed around them. The bolt hit the barrier and dissipated, making the barrier collapse as well. "Who did that?"

"I did, mate." They looked towards the source of the bolt and saw a black figure with a coyote's head and tail. His hands had sharp claws at the end of the fingers, a gun in its holster, and a sword on his back.

"Kass, find someplace to hide," Will said to the pink haired girl. She nodded and ran off, while Will activated his armor and joined his friends for a fight.

***

When Kass rounded the corner, she took MD out. "MD, Desert Coyote is here. We need to help Will and his friends," she told him.

"Alright. Let's get to it," he answered.

"Megamerge," Kass said, holding MD out in front of her. She was surrounded by fire that extinguished itself as it made its way from her legs and up. When the flames were gone, Kass stood there in armor, her helmet resembling a dragon's head and upper jaw, the upper jaw jutting out over her face, hiding the upper portion. Two wings were on her back, jutting out just past her shoulders, which now had armor that stuck out just slightly, claws on the edges. On her legs, she had red boots, one spike on each knee that curved up to cover the knees. She wore red gloves that ended in claws at the fingers and torso armor with red lining, white strips running along the inner portion, resembling the belly of a lizard. Her boots had small flame throwers hidden near her ankles, while her gloves had a flame gauntlet around the wrist. The most noticeable features of this armor were the green jewel that she still wore and a ruby colored gem on the helmet, which, when in the right light, would either blend in with the red of the helmet or shine brightly. "You ready, MD?"

"Always."

* * *

**Ok, I decided to stretch this into a three part thing. Anyways, please review and let me know what you think about the new characters so far.**


	15. The New Girl Part III

**YAY, fight scene time. Just keep in mind, I still had one other thing planned for this, so I apologize if the fight scene is sucky. Enjoy.

* * *

**

**The New Girl Part III**

"Who are you," Max asked the black figure facing him, Will, and Z.

"Name's Desert Coyote, mate," the black figure answered. (**Quick side note: think of his voice with an Australian accent.**) "I'm the desert Megaman. Call me DC."

"Desert Megaman? What the hell is that supposed to mean?"

"I think I know," Z told Max. "I think he's referring to a security organization. An organization that's located on the other side of the world."

"Pretty smart, ain'tcha sheila," Desert Coyote said to Z. "Yes, I am from that organization. I'm looking for a fugitive on the run. The dragon Megaman. Perhaps you know of said blighter?"

"Not really."

"Really? Well it seems I came this far for no reason. But since I've come this far, I might as well have some fun." Desert Coyote assumed a fighting stance, getting ready to charge.

"Get ready guys."

"FLAME ORB!" A ball of fire suddenly slammed into Desert Coyote's side, knocking him down and out of his stance. "Your fight's with me, Coyote." They all looked to see a figure in armor, resembling something like a dragon.

"So, you finally show yourself," Desert Coyote said, a smile on his lips. "I was starting to wonder if you really weren't here. But now that you are here, I don't have to fight weaklings like this lot."

"Hey we're right here ya know," Max said, his tone suggesting he was slightly annoyed at being called a weakling.

"Aw shaddup, ya little wallabe," Desert Coyote said, waving a hand at him. He then turned to face the newcomer. "DESERT WAVE!" He slammed his fists into the ground, sending out a shockwave that had hundreds of millions, if not hundreds of trillions, of sand grains that would cut into an unarmored figure to the point of death. But even the armor wasn't much help in protecting the face. The red armored figure raised their arms up to protect their face, leaving an opening for Desert Coyote to leap at them. "Gotcha now," he said, drawing his sword for downward slice.

"Wrong," the figure said, blocking the slice with their right wrist. "Ignite." The figure's wrist was wrapped in flame, heating the sword and singeing a few hairs on Desert Coyote's muzzle.

"YEOWCH," he yelled, dropping the sword to caress his muzzle. "You're gonna pay for that, you bitch. RAHHH!" He leaped at the figure, tackling them to the ground, his claws ready to deliver a stab at the figure's chest.

"Get off of me." The figure threw their fists at Desert Coyote, throwing him off. They quickly got up, but in that time between falling and then getting back up, Will noticed three details about the figure. One was that the shape of their body revealed the figure to be a girl. Second was the pink hair sticking out the back of the helmet. And third was a jewel that he had seen the night before on a girl he had just met.

"Kass," he said, confused with what was going on.

"So, you do know her," Desert Coyote said. "Kassie Haro. The dragon Megaman and a dangerous fugitive."

"Shut up, Coyote," Kass said.

"What's wrong? Don't want your new friends knowing why you're on the run? Too bad." He turned to Will, Max, and Z. "You wanna know why we're chasing this sheila here? I'll tell you why."

"Please don't." Kass's voice was more pleading this time.

"She killed a family. A family who was completely defenseless against her." Max, Z, and Will just looked stunned. "That's right. She ran afterwards, evading authority and disobeying orders. She has charges for man slaughter, treason, and insubordination. She's nothing but a bitch."

"Kass…is this….is this true," Will asked.

She just stood there, standing completely still. And then she finally answered. "Yes, I did. But I didn't know what I was doing at that time."

"What do you mean?"

"Go on and tell them," Desert Coyote said. "It's not like anyone will believe you. Not even me and I'm in the organization."

"I…I wasn't in control of my body when it happened. When I first became a Megaman for that organization. They…they took control of my body. I had no choice in anything. Not until that day." Kass just stood there. She didn't move. She just stood there. And then Will noticed the tears that were sliding down her cheeks.

Will stood there and made a choice. He went over to Kass and took a fighting stance in front of her, facing Desert Coyote. "And just what do ya think you're doing, eh mate," Desert Coyote asked, a hint of amusement in his voice. "You aren't going to protect this bitch are you?"

"Yes, I am. She isn't going back with you."

Desert Coyote looked at Max and Z. "What about you two? You going to let this criminal go free?"

"…………….Yes. If Will is going to protect her, so will we," Max answered.

Desert Coyote gave a snort. "Fine. That just means more opponents to pummel."

"Oh, I never said we were going to fight you. I just said we'd protect her. Will is the one you'll be fighting."

"Whatever. Once I'm done with this little runt, I'll take care of the bitch afterwards."

"Ok. But quick word of advice. Stop calling her the 'B' word. It'll just piss Will off even more."

"Whatever. I'll call her bitch all I want. Bitch, bitch, bitch. Oops, I just called her bitch four times. Five now."

Unfortunately for Desert Coyote, he didn't notice that Will had formed his K Shield and drawn his left arm back. But this time, as it began to spin, it began to glow around the edges. It began to spin five times faster than when he had used this move against Protoman. "Shield HURRICANE!" He threw his arm, the shield launching off and flying at Desert Coyote three times faster than it had a Protoman. It began flying around him, splitting into four sections, inner sections then sliding out to form another three quarters to make four shields. "No one calls any of my friends the 'B' word and gets away with it." When he said this, Kass was stunned. _Did he just call me his…friend?_ The shields began to slash at Desert Coyote, with no particular pattern. Soon, Desert Coyote was flung out of the middle of the small tornado that had formed from the speed of the shields. He went flying through one of the skylights and then into the horizon. "And that's the last we'll see of him for a long time…. I hope."

***

Everyone was out armor now, walking out of the mall.

"Thanks again. All of you," Kass said. "But now I've gotta leave. Now that the organization knows I'm here, it's best if I go."

"Is it really necessary," Z asked.

"Yes it is." This time MD answered, floating just in front of everyone. None of them were freaked, since Kass had introduced them after the fight. "With us here, people are in danger."

"Well, I guess this is goodbye," Kass said. She began to walk off.

Max nudged Will and jerked his head at Kass. "Go on, dude. Before she leaves for good."

"Kass wait," Will called out to her. She stopped and looked at him. "I talked it over with Max and Z and well….that is to say…..would you come stay with us?"

"What," Kass said, confused.

"Come stay with us. As part of our team. There's plenty of room at HQ. We'd really like to have you with us."

"But what about the organization?"

"Screw the organization. They can't just come to our town and mess it up."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah. Very sure. Well, Kass? How bout it?"

She gave it some thought and looked at MD. He looked back at her and gave a nod, or rather a motion resembling a nod. "Alright. I'll come with you guys." Will, Max, Z, and Jen smiled.

"Time to go home guys," Max said.

* * *

**Ok, probably not one of the best fight scenes in the world. But I could be wrong. Please review and let me know what you think.**


	16. Another Friend

**Time for a new chapter. Enjoy.

* * *

**

**Another Friend**

"HELL NO," Zero yelled.

"And why not," a flustered Max asked, after yet another failed attempt at explaining that MD was a good guy.

"He's an enemy."

"When you knew him yes. But not now."

"And I'm supposed to believe that?"

"Yes. Look, just give 'im a chance."

"Again, hell no."

Everyone just gave a sigh, except for X. "Listen, Max, we get what you're saying. But it's kinda hard to just trust an old enemy right away," X said, much more calm than Zero.

"Alright, that's enough," MD said, deciding to defend himself instead of letting Max take the yelling. "What I did in the past is over. I have no grudge against either of you, nor have I ever held a grudge. Any bad blood between us is gone."

"Maybe to you, but not to us," Zero said. "You killed our comrades."

"And you destroyed my body. I think that's fair. Yet still, you try to make excuses as to why I shouldn't stay."

"Because of-"

"No, I don't wanna hear it. I don't wanna hear any more of your damned excuses. None of them are good enough and they never will be."

"You son of a-"

"ENOUGH," X shouted at the two of them. "Zero, apologize to MD."

"What the?! What the hell for?"

"Because he's right. Zero, if he was still the same, he wouldn't have tried reasoning with you. He would have attacked you, even though he doesn't have a body. That's proof enough for me."

"…….Fine…………. I'm sorry."

"More specific, Zero."

Zero shot X a dirty look. "I'm sorry for being an……..asshole."

"Good Zero. MD, do you have anything to say to this?"

"Not really. Other than that I hope we can be friends at some point in time."

"Good. Now that that's settled, I'm heading to Beamer's. Anyone wanna come," Will asked.

Kass got up off the couch seat that she had been occupying during the argument. "I will. I've never been anyways and now's as good a time as any. Anyone else?"

Everyone else just shook their heads. "Alright then," Will said. "How bout you MD? Wanna check out some of the local color?"

"Naw. I'd rather look around this place," MD answered.

"Alright. See you all later." Will and Kass left, leaving everyone else to their own business.

"Those two certainly seem close," Z said when Will and Kass were out the door.

"Yes they do. Almost like they've been friends forever," MD said.

"Perhaps they've found their true love," Alia suggested.

"That's what I think. I've never seen Kass warm up to someone so quickly. It's kind of strange seeing her like that."

"How long have you known Kass anyways," Axl-R asked.

"Kinda hard to tell. If I were to guess, it'd probably have been about a year since we first met. About, oh say, three or four months after, we became 'fugitives', according to the organization."

"What is the organization's name anyways," Max asked.

"No one knows. Not even the top dogs. It's just known as the organization."

"Ok then. So, it's an organization known as the organization? What kind of idiot doesn't name an organization?"

***

"See ya later Beamer," Will said, walking out the front door and holding it open for Kass.

"It was nice meeting you, Beamer," Kass said, waving bye.

"You too. Come by whenever you want," Beamer answered, watching the two leave. "I've never seen such a perfect pair before," he said to himself. "Well, actually I have, but they're not gonna figure it out anytime soon."

Will and Kass began the walk back to HQ, talking about the recent events of the past two days. Kass tripped on a large crack in the walk, knocking into Will, who tried to keep his balance while catching Kass, but failed miserably. They both crashed to the ground. When they looked up, they found their faces only an inch apart and quickly turned to different directions, trying to hide the blushing that they both had on their face. "Need help," Will offered.

"Please," Kass answered. Will got up and held his hand out to her, helping her up. They began walking once more to HQ.

***

MD was watching Zero train with his Z Saber. "Your form's gotten sloppy," MD said to Zero.

"So? What does it matter to you," Zero said, a hint of anger in his voice.

"It's a shame to see a talented fighter lose skill over time. What happened?"

"To be honest, every enemy we've had after you, other than Sigma, was a walk in the park."

"I'm flattered. But, still, it's painfully obvious you haven't been training very much anymore."

"Oh, and I suppose you can do better."

"Low blow, man, low blow. I can't since I don't have arms."

"Oh well. Not my problem."

"Ok, seriously, what happened the past is done and over. Why can't you just get over it?"

"It's not that easy. Not when you lose comrades."

"You know, I lost comrades during that as well. Some of them were my best friends. But I don't hold it against you. But I guess the only way to prove that I've changed, at least to you, is to save your life. But unfortunately that's impossible."

"Yeah, I guess it is." Zero went back to training, no longer saying anything. MD gave a sigh and floated out of the training room that they were in.

***

When Will and Kass got back from Beamer's, Max had called everyone into the main living room. "Everyone, I think it's time you all knew why J and I transferred you here."

"Yeah, I've kinda been wondering that myself," Lan said.

"We need help. In the Prime Zone, we have three villains, masterminds really, who threaten all the zones. They are all similar to enemies you have each face in your own zones. Dr. Wily, who is most similar to the Wily you have faced, Lan and Megaman. Sigma for X and Zero. And finally Andromeda, whom you are most familiar with, Geo and Omega-xis."

"Wait, hold on a sec. You're telling us that all of our most dangerous enemies are here?"

"No, just that our enemies are most similar to yours. Anyways, on to the second reason I called you all here."

"Which is," Maylu said, waiting for him to explain.

"Tomorrow, we go on our first mission. The team will be Zero, Kass and MD, Lan and Megaman, Maylu and Roll, Chaud and Protoman, and myself. Alia, Layer, and Palette, Will is going to show you three how to use our teleporter. Any questions?" Chaud raised his hand. "Yes, Chaud?"

"What time do we leave?"

* * *

**And so ends another chapter. Next chapter will be their first mission. Just a heads up, most, if not all, of the missions will probably come in two to three parts. Please review and comment.**


	17. First Mission Part I

**It's time for the first mission. Enjoy.

* * *

**

**First Mission Part I**

"Is the team ready," Alia said, going through one final checklist before the team went through the teleporter.

"We're all set," Max said, giving her a thumbs up.

"Get. Teleporting in three, two, one. Teleport." She looked at the team as they began to fade out.

Layer was sitting at one of the monitors, checking their progress. "Teleport successful. Good luck everyone," Layer said.

***

The team set out through a ruined town, looking around wearily. Lan, Maylu, and Chaud had all cross fused with their netnavis, Kass and MD had megamerged, Zero held his Z Saber at the ready, and Max just walked along, apparently not worried by the fact that they were in enemy territory.

"You seem pretty relaxed," Zero said to Max.

"Cause I am. You really need to learn to relax during a mission. It helps to calm your nerves," Max answered.

"I've got a question," Maylu said to Max.

"Shoot."

"Why'd you choose us for this mission?"

Max gave a small smile. "I chose Zero and Protoman for their speed and swordsmanship. The enemy we're going to face uses mainly bladed weapons, normally a naginata. Megaman provides the backup and skill with battlechips. Kass…well to be honest, I want to see more of what she can do. And you and Roll for your healing abilities. In this type of environment, having a skilled medic can make all the difference."

"So it was all tactical, except for choosing Kass?"

"Yep. What, you didn't think I could do tactics?"

"No it's not that. It's just, well, you don't really seem like the kind of person who would think it through that much."

"I'll take that as a compliment." To the entire team he said, "Heads up everyone. We have company." A small distance away, there was a group of mettaurs and mettenas, both cyberworld and EM viruses. "Looks like a double team. Anyone wanna handle this?"

"I will." Kass stepped forward and took a fighting stance. "Flame Claw." The claws at the end of her gloves ignited, burning fiercely. She ran towards the group of mettaurs and mettenas, tearing through them like they weren't even there.

"So, she's a heavy hitter with fire. Handy," Max said to himself as he watched.

When Kass finished the group of viruses off a few minutes later, she walked back to join the group, not even sweating or breathing heavily. "Are those viruses always that easy?"

"Just those kind," Lan answered. _No duh, bro, _Megaman said to his brother in his head.

They continued walking again, watching out for anymore viruses that might come at them. They only encountered one other group, again mettaurs and mettenas. They didn't even bother to stop. They just walked through, deleting them as they went. They soon arrived at a large house that just screamed the bad guy's in here.

"Why do most of the bad guys we fight like to wait in creepy places? I mean, it's like they're obsessed with it."

"Think about, Lan. They're people looking for ways to make themselves seem more threatening," Max said.

"Good point."

They walked in and almost immediately, they were greeted by a wave of energy flying at them. Max, Chaud, and Lan stood in front of the others, overlapping three barrier battlechips, stopping the wave in its tracks.

"Whose there," Max asked, looking in the direction the wave came from.

"I should be asking you the same thing. Why are you in my mansion? No one is allowed in here except my masters. You are not them," a netnavi said. He held a naginata** (Side Note: a naginata is a staff with a blade at one end. The blade is about a foot long.)** He was wearing green armor, with two kunai strapped to his thighs, one for each. On his right hip, he wore a katana and on his back, he wore a chain blade. On his chest was his navimark, a kunai in the center with two slashes in a X going through the kunai. "Answer me. Who dares enter Blademan's mansion?"

"Oh no one special. Just enemies of Wily."

"Then you shall die."

"Whoa, hang on there. We say we're enemies of Wily and you pronounce the death sentence? That doesn't seem very fair or nice."

"Who said I was fair or nice?"

"No one. Who said that I even said that?"

"Wait a second, are you mocking me? You are aren't you?"

"Who? Me? Mock you? No, no. Why would I mock you?"

"Yes you are. You're doing it right now. How dare you mock me."

"Wow, someone's got a big ego. At least you don't talk about yourself in third person. Then I would be mocking you."

The others just stood there, watching the exchange with open mouths. "Is he seriously just talking with the enemy," Kass said in a confused voice.

"I think so," Zero said. "Hey Max, if you're done, can kick his ass so we can leave? I'm getting bored."

"Yeah, yeah. I was just wrapping it up. So anyways, you give up and leave and we don't kick your ass. Or you can stay and we kick your ass and leave you lying on the floor. So, which choice did you make?"

"Neither," Blademan answered. "I made my own. I destroy all of you and report the good news to my masters." He settled into a stance with the tip of his naginata pointing at the team.

"They always choose the hard way. I don't feel like fighting this joker. How bout you Kass? You wanna a tougher opponent than those mettaurs and mettenas?"

"Hell yeah!" was her enthusiastic reply.

"Maylu, you keep tight in case Kass suffers too much damage. And stay behind the rest of us."

"Alright," Maylu answered. She moved behind the boys and stood ready to heal anyone if necessary.

"Ok Kass. He's all yours."

* * *

**And I'll continue the fight next chapter. For now, please review and comment.**


	18. First Mission Part II

**It's time for their first boss fight. Enjoy.

* * *

**

**First Mission Part II**

"You send a female to fight this battle? How……amusing," Blademan said, smirking.

Unfortunately for him, this only made Kass mad. "What's wrong? Scared I'll kick your ass," she said.

"Oh please. You're just a bitch," he said, using the forbidden 'B' word.

"That's it. Now I am _really_ pissed. Flame Claw." Her claws ignited and she ran at him, swiping at his face. He blocked with the naginata's staff part, her claws making a metallic clang, revealing that the staff itself was also metal. He threw her back and threw the kunai on his left thigh at her. She blocked and it fell to the fround in front of her. "Is that all you've got?"

"Oh, that's not why I threw the kunai at you," he said, smirking. He raised his left hand and snapped.

Kass heard a sizzling sound and looked down at the kunai. "What the-" Electricity was tracing its way over the kunai, which was only a mere half an inch from her foot. As the sparks grew bigger, she realized what Blademan's plan was. Too late. All it took was one spark and over ten thousand volts were sent through her body. "AAGGGHHHH," was the only sound heard from her figure, a mixture of both her voice and MD's, who shared her pain when they were merged. "Ig-igni-ignite," she managed to get out and this time her entire body was covered in flame, burning fiercely enough to the point of being white hot. The kunai melted from the heat and when it was nothing more than a small puddle of molten metal, the flow of electricity abruptly stopped. Kass collapsed to her knees, breathing heavily.

"Give up yet?"

"Not on your life," she said, still breathing heavily. She slowly stood back up and went back into a fighting stance. "Flame swords." She held her hands out to her sides and her wrists ignited. The flames extended two feet past her hands. She was now wielding two swords, one for each hand. She leapt at Blademan, bringing both swords down at him. He tried blocking with the naginata, but the combined heat and the strength of the blows sliced clean through the naginata.

"Hmph. So you managed to slice through my naginata. But you won't be able to do that to my chain blade." He drew the sword off his back and held it at the ready. "Lightning Snake." Electrical currents began to run along the length of the blade, sparking off at random points. "Just try to stop this." He drew his arm back and flung it forward, the blade's segments releasing each other, adding another ten feet to the already seven foot long blade. It wrapped around Kass and she was promptly electrocuted once again. He flicked his wrist and the blade unwrapped itself, leaving Kass to fall to the ground unconscious. Max ran forward and caught her before she hit the ground and picked her up in his arms.

"If you'll let me take my friend back behind the barrier, I'll be your opponent," Max said.

"Fine. But do not delay," Blademan said, letting the tip of his chain blade rest on the ground.

Max walked back to his team and gave her to Zero. "Maylu, do what you can for her now. We'll get her to the infirmary at HQ."

"Wait, we have an infirmary," Zero asked.

"Yeah."

"Why didn't you tell us?"

"You never asked."

"………Shut up………"

Max walked back to Blademan, who brought his chain blade back up to a ready position. "Are you ready," Blademan asked.

"Just a sec," Max answered. "Elec Fusion." Max was surrounded by a light with electricity sparking off of it and when it released, he was standing there with different armor. He was in a blue-black armor suit with silver lightning bolts running down the length of his body. On his back, he had what looked like four small electrical transformers on his back. His helmet resembled that of one of Megaman's old, but now friend, enemies. Lan then realized what he looked like.

"Chaud, does that look familiar to you," he asked.

"Yeah. It reminds of Elecman, but with Max's form," Chaud answered. "Does this mean that he can perform Double Soul?"

"What type of trick is this," Blademan asked.

"No trick. But I'm going to show you some real electricity." And with that, Max bent his knees and clenched his fists. He closed his eyes, as if focusing on one thing. Electricity soon began to build up around him. "All of you stay behind the barriers." The electricity continued to build. Pieces of the floor began to crack around him, some lifting up and others flying off. But still it didn't stop. "This is for hurting my teammate as much as you did." He then flew, not ran, but flew, at Blademan, the ground tearing up in front of him, leaving a trench behind him. He drew his arm back as he closed in on Blademan. When he was close enough, he threw an uppercut right into Blademan's chin, who didn't have enough time to react to the speed of Max. All of the electricity that Max had built up was released in that uppercut, sending more than a thousand times more volts into Blademan than Kass had been subject to.

"AAAUUUUUUGGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHH," Blademan yelled, his body starting to glow. He began to fall apart, so to speak- remember, he is a netnavi- as he depixalated. His navi symbol fell into Max's hand, who was now back in his normal silver armor.

"Let's go home, team," he said.

"What about Blademan's navi symbol," Maylu asked, who had just finished tending to Kass.

"All of what was Blademan is in this symbol. When this is over, we're going to revive any and all enemies we defeat and explain to them it's over. Besides, most likely, he didn't even have a choice in the matter. But for now,let's call in." He put his hand up to his ear, activating the small communication device in his ear. "Girls, we're ready." They soon began to fade out and then were gone completely.

* * *

**Their first mission is over and done with. Who wants to know what was up with that fusion thing Max did? Let me know in a review and I'll explain it next chapter.**


	19. Aura Fusion

**I'll explain the whole fusion thing in this chapter. Enjoy.

* * *

**

**Aura Fusion**

The people who had made up the team for the first mission were sitting around, resting from what should have been an easy mission. Apparently, when they had gone through the teleportation sequence, Kass still had some residual sparks and, well, it didn't turn out well. Zero had it the hardest, since he had been holding her unconscious form at the time. But for now, they didn't have to worry about any missions. All they had to deal with was recovering from a nasty shock in the teleportation sequence.

"Hey Max," Lan said, remembering what had happened during the mission. "That weird fusion thing you did. What was that? It's been bothering me ever since you did it."

"Aura Fusion," Max answered. "It's kinda hard to explain. Why are you asking that anyway?"

"Well…it reminds all of us, or rather those who know of it, of Double Soul."

"Ah. Well, Aura Fusion is different than Double Soul. No wait……..never mind. There isn't really all that much difference."

"What do you mean?"

"Hmmmmm.......how bout this? You explain Double Soul to me, in your own definition, and I'll explain Aura Fusion in the way that I know it."

"Alright. Ok, give me sec……got it. Okay Double Soul is a fusion of Megaman with another navi. But this fusion doesn't just happen. A certain condition must be met and that condition is that the souls of both navis must resonate with one another. After that, Megaman can use a new form for his Double Soul. And now you explain Aura Fusion."

"Right then. So, Double Soul is the resonance of two netnavis souls and only Megaman can use it, right? Well, Aura Fusion is pretty much the same way. The biggest difference is that Aura Fusion takes place with auras. That and the fact that even if we don't resonate, if their aura matches mine or comes really close to mine, I can use Aura Fusion right away."

"So, that's Aura Fusion in a nutshell," Protoman asked.

"Yep. But I can tell something's bothering you. What is it?"

"It's actually something that Chaud, Protoman, Lan, and myself are wondering," Megaman said. "What would happen if you and I were to set up a Double Soul and an Aura Fusion at the same time?"

"Hmmmm….what's your strongest Double Soul?"

"It would have to be Basscross and Beast Out."

"What can you compare that power level to?"

"Hmmmmmm……..probably somewhere around three times more powerful than Beamer when he's really pissed."

"Well, if that were to become an actual scenario, we'd probably be three times stronger than your Basscross and Beast Out."

"That strong huh?" Megaman and the others had a downcast look on their face.

"Why does that make you depressed?"

"…… The first time I used Beast Out, I lost control. And Basscross, I wouldn't accept help. I couldn't do anything for my friends, except possibly hurting them. And it was all because of the amount of power that I held."

"Well, you don't have to worry about that happening to us. The odds of our souls and auras matching at the same time are really slim. Especially when you take into account that I'm human."

"Wait, you're human?! But…how can you use battlechips?"

"My parents. My dad could use battlechips and he was human. My mom could use battle cards and she was human. Which means that I can use battle cards as well and use Aura Fusion with an EM being or even a reploid."

"Wow…..didn't see that coming."

"Hey, I've got an idea. After we all recover, I'll teach Megaman how to build some serious power when in Double Soul. But I can only teach some of your forms, mostly just the elemental forms. How bout it?"

Megaman gave it some thought, thinking back to the amount of electricity that Max had built around himself in just a short period of time. "Alright. That sounds perfect."

"Awesome. Trust me when I say you won't regret it. Now then, I have someone that I think you all should meet."

"Who?"

A green figure walked into the room, a netnavi symbol on his chest. The symbol was a kunai with two slashes in the shape of a X going through the center of the kunai. "Hello. I'm Blademan."

"This is the real Blademan. Turns out, we were fighting a doppelganger of his. It would seem our enemies had stored the real Blademan in the navi symbol," Max explained when everyone's jaw dropped. "He apparently refused to help them and they didn't take it well. That town we were in is his town."

"I would like to thank you for helping me out of that symbol. It was really cramped in there. But I need to return to my town and help find my people."

"We can arrange that."

"Thank you. And I would like to give you this." Blademan handed a battlechip to Lan and Megaman and a copy of his symbol to Max. "If you ever need my help, use those."

"How?"

"You'll know."

Lan took a look at the battlechip and saw Blademan's symbol on it. "Wait a second," Lan said. "This is a Double Soul synchro chip. How'd you get this?"

"I honestly don't know. When your friend, William, revived me, I was holding a copy of my symbol in one hand and that chip in the other. I didn't know why, but I felt like I needed to give you these things before I left. But now it makes sense, somewhat."

"Well…thank you Blademan. And if you ever need our help, use this to call us," Max said, handing him a silver communication device.

"Thank you. And now, can you help me get back to my home?"

"Sure thing."

* * *

**And that ends this chapter. I betcha didn't see that coming. Please review.**


	20. Intermission 2 Part I

**Intermission 2 Part I**

**It's time for a break. I'm having a slight writer's block and so I'm gonna take maybe a day or week to relax and let the ideas flow. I don't have anything planned for this intermission, but if you have questions about characters, storyline, and what not, I'll answer. But only if I can do so without spoiling chapters. So……yeah. That's pretty much it……….. yeah. Anyways, I'll be back later on with some more chapters. So I guess that's it. I'm pretty sure I didn't miss anything.**


	21. Intermission 2 Part II

**Intermission 2 Part II**

**I have inspiration. Sort of. But I did get some more chapter ideas. No need to hold the story anymore. And to think, all I needed was some sleep and an incentive. But seriously, ask questions if you have any. I'll answer as best as I can. And for the questions I did get.**

**I may consider adding some digimon, but only for a few chapters. If I do, it's only gonna be two to four, maybe even five, chapters.**

**And now, I will no longer hold you. Go on to the next chapter or you can stare at this page, wasting your life away. Because there is nothing more fun than staring at this one page……except maybe paint drying. Either way, you need to go on to the next chapter before you waste more time reading this pointless sentence. Oh wait. Too late. Ok, we'll try this. Go on to the next chapter before the next sentence. Did you go yet?**


	22. Uncles L, P, and D

**Uncles L, P, and D

* * *

**

The group was standing in front of a large estate, waiting for the gate to open.

Lan was looking around the yard as they entered, amazed at the size and beauty of the front part of the estate. "Wow," he said. "Sal would love this place." Maylu, Dex, and Yai voiced their agreement as they continued towards the large mansion in the center of the estate. "So, Jen, your uncles must be very wealthy."

"Not really," Jen answered, in her wave form, since it was unnecessary to disguise themselves. "They're well known around here and they have a small fortune. The people who sold them this estate was actually someone they had saved."

"Oh. So, what are they like," Sonia asked.

"Well, Mr. K is kindhearted. He may look menacing, but deep down, he's a big softie. Mr. M is more of a books kinda guy. You can ask him just about anything and he can probably tell you what you need to know. And finally, Mr. S. He's….well, he's…….hmmmmm. I guess you could say he's the more fun loving guy of the trio. But there's one thing they all have in common," Max said.

"What's that?"

"Mess with Jen in a bad way and there isn't a place in this zone or any zone that you'll be safe," J answered. "You shoulda seen what they did to last guy. He couldn't move for months. And that was them taking it easy on the punk."

"Really? So who's the lucky guy right now," Luna asked.

Z leaned over to whisper so that only those around her, excluding J and Jen, could hear. "Right now, she's got her sights set on J. But even though he acts like he doesn't like her, I think deep down, he really does have those kind of feelings for her. But since I've known him, it seems to me it's hard for him to admit that kind of stuff."

"Actually, it is," Max said. "J and I have been together since infancy and I have yet to see him ever admit those kind of feelings to anyone. The closest feelings to those is the fact that he and I are as close as biological brothers, while Will and Z are like adopted siblings."

"Hey, anyone wanna ring the bell," Jen asked, interrupting their conversation. They had reached the door, which had three symbols on the front that were mixed into one. One was a star, set in the second symbol, which was a small flame. Both the first and second symbols were set in a tornado of wind.

"Interesting knocker," Chaud said, stepping up to ring the bell.

As the bell finished ringing, a deep voice was heard on the other side of the door. "Who's there?"

"Come on, Uncle L. Open up," Jen said, a smile on her face.

"Jennifer? Is that you?" The door opened to reveal a large lion, wrapped in red flames, red armor around his tail, torso, and face.

Geo and Omega-xis gasped, recognizing the similarity this figure had to someone in their zone. "Leo Kingdom," Geo gasped.

Leo Kingdom looked down at Geo and Omega-xis. "Do I know you," he asked the two.

"Sort of," Geo answered, remembering that Jen had explained to them when they first arrived about the possibility of Prime Zone doubles. "But in a different place."

"Maxwell. J. Have you two been practicing your power again?" Leo Kingdom looked down at the two. They just gave a sheepish look and nodded. He gave a sigh. "I just don't know what I'm going to do about you two. I'm sure young Zaria, William, and my niece are keeping you boys in check."

"Wait, who's Zaria," Maylu asked.

Z just blushed, embarrassed that Leo Kingdom had called her by her real name. "I am," she said. "Mr. Kingdom, I've asked you before to just call me Z. I feel weird being called Zaria."

"I know, little one," Leo Kingdom answered. "But it's only out of habit that I do so. Now then, if you would all like to come inside, I would be glad to introduce you to my brothers." They all followed him inside and the door closed behind them.

***

After introductions had been made, they were all sitting in a large room, sitting on the various pieces of furniture set about. "So, you called in these other people to help you," Dragon Sky asked Max.

"Yes sir," Max answered.

"I gotta give you props, little buddy. To be able to bring in that many people at once and with that kind of accuracy…. Well done."

"If you'll all excuse me for a bit, I need to get back to my research," Pegasus Magic said, getting up to walk back to the large study. As he opened the door, a large bucket of a strange sticky, green gloop fell on him, covering him completely. "Alright, which one of you-"

But he didn't need to complete the question, because Dragon Sky was rolling around the floor, laughing like an idiot. "Man, that never gets old," he said, wiping tears from his eyes. Pegasus Magic's only reply was to freeze Dragon Sky. Pegasus Magic then proceeded to walk to his study, trying to wipe off the weird gloop on him.

"Great, now I have to thaw him out again," Leo Kingdom said, getting up and holding the tip of his tail next to Dragon Sky. While he was doing that, he said to Jen, "Jennifer, I almost forgot to tell you. Your cousin is staying with us now."

"Which one," Jen asked.

"Sarah. I'll call her down." Leo Kingdom walked out of the room to the bottom of the stairwell. "Sarah, come down here. Jennifer is here."

They heard a loud squeal of delight and then footsteps running down the stairs. A young wave being, green in color, simple armor covering her torso, cloth gloves and sleeves, and looking to be about sixteen or seventeen, ran at Jen and nearly knocked her over. "JENNY!!!!"

"Hey Sarah," Jen said, hugging her back. "It's great to see you again."

"You too. Where have you been? And who are your friends," the wave being, Sarah, asked her cousin. After introductions were made and the story was given to her, Sarah slapped her hand to her face. "What are we going to do with you two," she said, referring to Max and J. "Jenny, I will never figure out what you see in that guy."

"Yeah, yeah. Whatever. Listen, we gotta go now," Jen told her uncles and cousin.

"Oh. So soon," Sarah asked, obviously disappointed.

"Yeah. But I'll come back to visit more often."

"You better."

* * *

**I'm done with this chapter. And expect to see more of Jen's uncles and cousin in the story. They may be a key part of this story.**


	23. Andromeda Part I

**Time for a new chapter. Enjoy.

* * *

**

**Andromeda Part I**

"Hey, everyone in the main living room in ten," Max was running through the HQ, repeating his message to everyone he saw, looking through every room that wasn't off limit to the boys. When everyone was gathered, he explained why he had called them before Axl-R even got it out of his mouth. "Second mission, everyone. But this time we're bringing everyone except Alia, Layer, Palette, Zack and PD, and Luna and Ophiuchus. You seven need to stay here to guide us through the ruins and operate the teleporter."

"Whoa, whoa. Slow down and take a deep breath," Will said. "What's wrong? Why are you so worked up?"

"Andromeda. J and I finally found him." When everyone heard this, those who knew about Andromeda went pale. Z and Jen were especially silent, both of whose parents had been killed by Andromeda.

"You…..found him," Z whispered, still shocked at the news. "But….how? How did you find him?"

"It's more accurate to say that he found us. We received a message about fifteen minutes ago," J said. "It had coordinates and even a map of the ruins he's staying in."

"But, why do we have to stay behind," Zack asked.

Max took over the explanation. "You and PD are very knowledgeable. PD has a knack for map reading and from what I've been told, so do you. Luna and Ophiuchus need to stay here to monitor movements and biological readouts. Alia, Layer, and Palette will be operating the teleporter and feeding us the information you find."

"Alright," Zack said, disappointed that he wouldn't be able to go on a mission yet.

"Zack, you'll get your chance, but that chance isn't today. But soon. I promise. Now then, everyone going suit up."

"Wait a second," Dex said. "Gutsman and I can't cross fuse. Neither can Yai and Glyde."

"Remember what I said about the rules of this zone being different from the rules of other zones? That means that you don't have to be similar to cross fuse. Hell, you don't even need the synchro chip for it."

"But that's just it," Yai said. "I've tried already. Nothing happened."

"Hmmmmmm…..well, you can still use battlechips. Just make sure you stay behind the rest of us."

"Alright."

***

Thirty minutes later, everyone was in armor. J was also in armor. His armor was a gold colored hue, covering all of his body, small blades curving up from his wrists only about three inches back, his helmet with two similar blades along the sides of his heads.

"Been awhile since you've been in armor, beau," Jen said, her eyes somewhat cloudy from looking at J.

"If you value your hearing, you'll close your ears. Now," Max said, already plugging his. Everyone followed suit, just in time.

"How many times do I have to tell you," J began, "I... AM NOT... YOUR BOYFRIEND!!!!!!!"

"Is that out of your system now," Z asked.

J exhaled heavily, nodding. "Yeah."

"Then let's get going. Alia, we're all ready."

"Roger. Teleportation in three, two, one," Alia said. "Teleporting."

Layer sat at her monitor, checking the progress as they faded out. "Teleportation successful."

***

As everyone looked around, they stared at the size of the room they were in. "Where are we," Lan asked. **(Side Note: Don't forget, everyone who has a navi, except Tory, Sean, Dex, and Yai, are cross fused. I'll work on cross fusions for them at a later date. Promise.)**

"Some ruins outside of Ground City. No one really knows what time they're from or what civilization. Archeologists have dug up to three miles underground in this area, always uncovering foundations and structures," Will explained. "Fortunately, Andromeda is somewhere on the level under us. He actually told us this. Or at least, he told Max and J."

"Enough talking. We need to get moving. Everyone, you watch each other's backs. This is our first mission with such a large group and we can't afford any of you getting fatally injured or worse. We may have to split up if Andromeda sends out a few…..welcoming parties," Max said.

"Okay," everyone said, already working as a team.

"Zack, PD, which way do we need to go," Max said.

Over the communication devices everyone had in their ears, PD said, "Look to your right. You should see a large arch between two columns. Over the arch is a crystal shaped symbol."

Max looked around and when he saw it, he pointed it out to everyone else. "Got it."

"Good. Cause that's where you need to go. Good luck everyone."

"Let's move."

* * *

**Their second mission and it's one of the main villains too. What could happen now? No, seriously. I'm still deciding on how this is gonna work. Oh, by the way, I'll be mixing things from the NT Warrior manga with the show. Just in case anyone gets confused. Please review.**


	24. Andromeda Part II

**Here's the second part to Andromeda. Enjoy it.

* * *

**

**Andromeda Part II**

"Damn it, why are there so many viruses," Lan said, slashing through yet another virus as they made their way through the ruins.

"Virus hotspot," J said, running at a Spikey virus. He jabbed a katana through it and pulled upward, slicing it in half. "Probably one reason Andromeda chose this place."

"LOOK OUT," Jen yelled, tackling J out of the path of a large ball of fire.

"Thanks."

"No problem, loverboy."

"Do you have to do that now?"

"I guess not."

"Get down," J exclaimed, firing his pistol over her shoulder, destroying a virus that had been trying to sneak up and impale her on its sword. "I guess we're even now."

"Hey, quit standing there yapping," Max said. "We've gotta keep moving." They all ran on to the next room, where they found a lone figure standing. "Looks like we've come to the first part of a welcoming party. Who are you?"

"Name's J.T.," the figure answered. "You don't need to know what the letters stand for." The figure, a boy of sixteen, had on red armor with black streaks going around it. The shoulder armor was shaped like half of a sphere, simple torso armor, and had a pistol on his right hip, a second in his right hand.

"You're a reploid," Kass said, more as a statement than a question.

"Yeah," J.T. answered. "How'd you know?"

"Secret."

"Whatever. Anyways, I'm here to stop you….. Obviously. So, who to kill first?"

"Who said we were gonna die," Maylu asked.

"I guess you're first."

"What?!" J.T. aimed at her, finger on the trigger.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you," Lan said, a dangerous gleam in his eyes. _We'll make him regeret anything he does,_ Megaman said in Lan's head, now audible thanks to the communication devices.

"And what are you gonna do about it?" And with that, J.T. pulled the trigger. The energy shot flew at Maylu, who was frozen out of fear, unable to move.

"GRRRAAAWRRRRR!!!!!" One second Maylu was there, the next a green figure with a helmet with spikes going backwards with golden streaks on it, the helmet resembling the head of Cybeast Gregar, had Maylu farther to left in their hands. The figure had red eyes, slits down the middle of them and a tail. There were two claws on each hand, extending forward from the wrists. "I told you not to do that," the figure said. It took everyone a bit to figure out it was Lan and Megaman, but this was new to all of them.

"He couldn't do that in cross fusion before," Chaud said, a worried tone in his voice.

"Megaman has a Double Soul with Gregar," Max asked.

"No. But he has a portion of Gregar's power within him. But this is the first time he's ever beasted out in cross fusion. This could be bad."

"No it isn't," Lan said. "With both me and Megaman together, Gregar can't get out of control." He turned to J.T. "Now, down to business." He set Maylu down and went down on all fours.

"This is one thing I'm not gonna miss out on," Max said. "Beast Fusion: Gregar." He was surrounded by light and when it disappeared, he resembled Lan in Beast Out, but with silver streaks and blue coloring.

"Is there anything Max doesn't have an Aura Fusion with," Zero asked.

"Will, me and Jen, Roll, Iceman, Axl-R, Axl-N, Glyde, Gutsman, X, you, Alia, Layer, Palette, Lyra, Omega-xis, and Gemini," Z answered. "That answer your question?"

"Shit. That's still a lot of other beings he might have an Aura Fusion for," Pat said.

"Yeah," Rey said. **(Side Note: Rey, Pat's split ego, will be in the black armor, just like in the show and game.)**

"For now, maybe we should back up," Chaud said, remembering the raw power that Megaman had exhibited when in Beast Out. Everyone listened to the suggestion and then watched the battle.

"Oh, two of you," J.T. said. "I'm so scared. You're nothing but dogs."

"If you think that, then you're in real trouble," Lan said and with that, he charged, slashing at his opponent, who just stood there. J.T. blocked with his pistol he had drawn and then took a point blank shot into Lan's stomach. "Augh." Lan flew back and hit the ground hard.

"So, you survived a point blank shot from one of my custom rounds. Maybe you are a possible threat." He drew his second pistol and settled into a stance. "I won't let you through to my boss."

"Why not? What's he ever done for you," Max asked.

"He raised me. I was only four, living off of what I could find in trash cans and suddenly this strange being caught me. I was scared, but then, he offered me a home."

"He sounds like a kind man. Is he?"

"Yes."

"Then why is he working with Sigma and Dr. Wily?"

"Heh. You think it's just them? Well, you're fucked if you think it's just those two running the operation. And as for why he's working with them, I don't know. And I don't care. I owe him my life and I'll do anything for him. He's the closest I have to a brother."

"I see." Max turned to Lan and whispered to him, "Can we end this without killing him?"

"How," Lan whispered back.

"You take right, I take left?"

Lan smile. "Sure."

"Alright, J.T. We're finishing this now," Max said to their opponent.

Then they ran at him and split up. When they went to converge on him, their claws began to glow and they jumped at him. "DOUBLE GREGAR SLASH!" They yelled, Lan doing a horizontal slash with both hands, Max a vertical slash with his hands. J.T. collapsed to the ground, unconscious.

Max released his fusion and Lan released Beast Out. "That was…..kinda fun," Max said. "But we need to keep going. Let's get moving again guys."

* * *

**So far, that is my favorite fight scene. Not one, but two Gregar Beast Outs. Maybe I'll do a double Falzar Beast Out fight scene later on in the story. Anyways, please review. And maybe some feedback on the fight scene.**


	25. Andromeda Part III

**Third part. Enjoy.

* * *

**

**Andromeda Part III**

"I spy something large with a flame design on the front," Lan said.

"The column to the right of us," said Solo, not even bothering to look around.

"Damn it. How the hell does he do that?"

"No idea," Sonia said.

Suddenly, Solo halted and then jumped at Lan. "GET DOWN!" He sliced through a missile that had been about to impact on the back of Lan's head. "Someone or something is here."

Multiple robots stepped out of the shadows, all of them small wrist blades, holding miniature rocket launchers, and a large mallet on their backs or sides. "Targets found. Engaging," all of the robots said.

"Everyone watch each other's backs and help when you can," Max said. "Katana, battlechip, download. Battle Card Predation, Longsword." He grabbed the hilts of both swords as they appeared. "Let's get it on." And with that, they all jumped into battle.

***

"How you holding up, Omega-xis," J asked, locking wrist blades with a robot.

"Just fine, bub," Omega-xis answered, clawing through a robot. "You?"

"Same old, same old." J sliced through the robot, ridding himself of another opponent. "Next," he called, being rather nonchalant. "Come on, haven't got all day." He locked blades with another opponent and dispatched it just as quickly as the first.

"Good job, you two," Jen said, finishing off another robot. She was knocked forward from behind and she hit the ground. When she managed to turn around, she saw a robot about to deliver a death blow with its mallet.

"HANDS OFFA MY KID/GIRL," Omega-xis and J yelled, respectively. Omega-xis came from behind, plunging his right hand through the top of the robot's head, J attacking from the front, impaling the robot through the chest with both wrist blades.

_Did they just say that,_ Jen thought to herself.

_Did I just say that, _both J and Omeg-xis were thinking to themselves. "Thanks," Jen said.

"Ummm…you're welcome," J said, turning away to hide the deep red blush on his face.

"No problem kiddo," Omeg-xis said in turn, a plan forming in his head. "Anyways, let's stop talking and get back to fighting." And with that, Omega-xis charged a three robots, clawing through the first and took its missile launcher. He used the rockets to get rid of the other two. "And Geo thought I'd be irresponsible with a rocket launcher."

"I still say you are," Geo called, a few yards away, fighting off two robots.

"Oh what do you know?"

***

"Do you ever talk in battle? Or even at all," Will asked, trying to make small talk with Solo.

"Why does it matter to you," Solo asked.

"Well, it kinda helps in teamfights. Duck," he said, slicing through a robot that had come up behind Solo.

"Thanks. Robot at six." Will turned to dispatch the robot.

"Hey, Solo."

"What?"

"I think we're surrounded." And it was true. While they had been fighting their opponents, twenty more robots had snuck up around them and all had their wrist blades up. "How about a tag team?"

"Sure. Why not?" Solo gave small grin and settled into a stance, locking his right arm with Will's right arm. They began to run in a circle, gaining speed, until a small funnel of wind was surrounding them.

"BLADE TORNADO," they yelled and began to move around the circle of robots, slicing through them like a hot knife through butter. **(Side note: Think Taz from Looney Toons. That should be close enough.)** Once all of the robots were dispatched, Solo and Will began to slow their spin, eventually stopping.

"Nice," was all Will said. "Hey, are you okay?"

Solo was stepping around like he was drunk. "Yeah," he said. "Just a little dizzy."

***

"Hey, Lan," Chaud said. "How are you doing?"

"I'm doing great," Lan answered, destroying another robot with his virus buster. "These guys are kinda weak individually. Are they actually supposed to stop us?"

"Who knows? But at least we're getting something of a challenge after so long."

"Yeah. Hey Maylu, are you okay," Lan asked.

"Yeah. I'm fine," Maylu answered. "But I'm worried about Yai, Dex, Tory, and Sean. They're doing pretty well so far without cross fusion, but they're still in a lot danger. We need to finish this now."

"Agreed," Max said appearing out of nowhere. "Lan, go to Elecsoul. It's time to put that training to use."

"Right. Elecsoul, synchro chip, slot in," Lan said, a light appearing around him. Once it disappeared, he was in Elecsoul's armor.

"Elec Fusion." Max was soon in his Elec Fusion armor. "Everyone with barrier battlechips and battle cards us them and overlap them. Everyone else, get in the barriers." Everyone complied and was soon in a large barrier that was from the overlapping cards and chips. "Let's do this Lan." Both teens began to focus, building up electricity around them. Soon, the level of the electricity was double what it was when Max had fought Blademan and that had only taken forty seconds. When the levels were closing to four times more powerful, Lan and Max prepared to release it. "If this doesn't fry them, only one other thing will."

"ELECTRIC PULSEWAVE!" They released the electricity in one wave, the wave itself rolling out, but curiously stopping at the edge of the room. All of the robots began to jerk and spark and soon began exploding, including the ones that had already been sliced or smashed. Lan and Max released their forms when all of the electricity was gone.

"And now that that's done, we go on."

***

As they entered the next room, a man appeared from behind a large stone pillar, one of many. "So, you've finally arrived. And you don't look very tired," the man said. He was in red armor and had a helmet with two spikes going out to each side, the spikes a red orange color. He had a pistol strapped to his right hip. "My, how you've grown."

"Who is this," Geo asked.

"Andromeda," Max said.

"Wait that's Andromeda? Are you sure?"

"Yeah. Why?"

"Well, it's just that, in our zone, Andromeda is about the size of Earth and really ugly."

"Yeah. Ok then."

"If you are done talking, can I take this guy," Bud said. And with that, he charged at Andromeda, lowering his head.

"No, Bud. Wait." But Bud didn't listen. When he got to Andromeda, Andromeda lifted his right hand and slapped Bud away, without much difficulty it seemed.

"Pathetic," Andromeda said. He drew his pistol and fired an incredibly large ball of energy, knocking everyone down except Z and Max. "So you two stayed standing? Well, I'll remedy that." He fired at Max, who blocked with a barrier just in time.

Z turned to face Max and get into the barrier, but then Andromeda fired. When everyone looked, Z was standing with a stunned expression on her face. She looked down to see a small hole in her side and then fell. "Z!" Max ran to her and caught her before she fell. Everyone else was looking on in disbelief. Will got up and ran to his friends, standing in front of them, his only thought to protect them. He felt a hand on his shoulder and turned around to see Max holding Z in his arms. "Will, let me handle this. Take Z, set up an overlapping barrier and tend to her wound." Will nodded and took Z into his arms and walked to everyone else. Max turned to Andromeda. "You're gonna pay for that you bastard."

* * *

**Now Max is pissed. What will happen? Please review.**


	26. Andromeda Part IV

**Last part of the Andromeda mission. Enjoy.

* * *

**

**Andromeda Part IV**

"You're gonna pay for that you bastard," Max said.

"And who's going to make me? You I suppose," Andromeda said. "Don't make me laugh." He fired yet another ridiculously large energy shot at Max, but Max didn't even bother to make a barrier. He raised his right hand and slapped it away, the energy shot hitting a wall to his right.

"That attack no longer affects me."

"I see. Well, it looks like I'll be settling this the old fashioned way. Close combat." Andromeda put his pistol back in its holster and drew a blood red blade, a serrated edge on one side, with a hilt guard. "Well? Are you not going to draw a sword?"

"I won't need it to beat you."

"If you're sure." And Andromeda charged him, slashing in vertical and horizontal patterns. But Max blocked every single one, not even trying to redirect the blade to another direction. "Try this." Andromeda moved the blade over his head and it began to glow a dark red. Energy began to build around the serrated edge, which was now facing Max. "BLOOD SLASH!" He swung the blade down with as much force as he could put behind it, enough force to destroy a large skyscraper in one blow. Max caught it and held it and Andromeda was stunned. "How did you-" But he never got to finish the question, because Max punched him in his gut, sending him and his sword flying backwards and skidding along the ground.

Everyone in the barrier was looking on in amazement. "Has Max ever been this strong without a fusion before," Lan asked.

"Yes. But it's only happened one other time," J said.

"When?"

"It was when Will and myself had been given life threatening wounds. Max isn't the kind of person to stand around and watch his friends being hurt. The only exception is sparring at HQ. But this amount of power…..the amount of power he exhibited when Will and I had been hurt is nothing compared to what he's using right now."

"Whoa," was all Lan offered.

"You've managed to block all of my attacks so far. But no one has ever blocked or even dodged my signature," Andromeda said to Max. He drew his pistol once more and grabbed the top of the pistol's barrel. He pulled on it to reveal that it had a compartment that split in two. He placed the normal edge of his sword in between the compartment and then snapped the compartment closed over the serrated edge. He held the newly formed weapon, the pistol handle in his left hand, the sword hilt in his right. He flicked his right thumb against the underside of the hilt guard, flipping it up and revealing it to be a sight as well. He took aim and place the reticle dead on Max's chest. "Blood World." The tip of the sword began to glow, a small sphere of red energy building up. It grew larger with every second and was soon as large as the first energy shot that Andromeda had first fired at them. "Fire." A beam of red energy shot out from the sphere, the beam even larger than the sphere itself, leaving a deep trench as it made its way towards Max. The beam impacted dead on, smoke and dust rising around him. As the beam began to shrink and completely dissipated, Andromeda simply said, "Game over."

"That's what you think," a voice said from inside the smoke cloud. As the cloud dissipated, everyone saw Max standing there, as if nothing had happened.

"What?! But how could you survive that?"

"I don't know and I don't care. But now it's my turn."

"That's what you think." Andromeda fired a shot at Max's head and torso, forcing Max to cover his eyes from the light, no longer having to worry about being hurt. In that time, Andromeda made his escape, jumping from pillar to pillar, turning around halfway to the end to see if his opponents were visible. When he saw that he couldn't see them, he slowed down just a bit, exhaling in relief.

"You didn't think you'd get away that easy, did you," a voice in front of him said. He looked in front of him to see Max coming at him, right fist drawn back.

"Oh sh-" he began, but was interrupted by Max shooting his fist forward with all the force he could muster. Max's fist impacted on Andromeda's face, sending him flying backwards, flying right through several pillars, finally coming to a back breaking halt on the wall just behind Max's team. The only thing that kept his back from breaking was his armor. Max ran at him, slamming his left hand into Andromeda's gut, pinning him to the wall, his right fist drawn back for a killing shot. But he hesitated. "Why don't you do it?"

Max kept him pinned to the wall, but lowered his right arm. "Because she isn't dead yet. But I swear, if she dies, I will track you down and finish the job." And with that, he let Andromeda fall to the ground. He began to walk off, but Andromeda stopped him.

"Wait. Take this," he said, tossing Max his pistol and sword, still combined.

"What for?"

"To pay my respects to a fighter. You're very much like you're father."

"What do you know about my father?" Max looked at him, waiting for an answer.

"That he was a good fighter. I also know about your armor. You've unlocked an amount of power that took your father years to bring out. That armor is very special, reacting to its users emotions and actions."

"I already know about the armor. But I want to know what you know about my father."

"Hmph. Your father's name was Daniel and he was the only fighter I knew who would spare a life….even mine. He was the only fighter I could consider an equal. Until now that is. I'm going to tell you a little secret about my 'friends'. We're under the leadership of one being. His name is Kalar. And he is not to be taken lightly. If and when you meet with him, be wary. There's a reason we listen to him." Max began to walk off again, but Andromeda still had one more thing to say. "Before you go, I want to say thank you. That fight reminded me of why I hated Kalar. When you fight Sigma and Dr. Wily, know that they will be under mind control. Please. Help my friends to break that control."

"I'll do my best."

"Thank you. This is the last I expect to see of you for a while. And the last you'll probably see of J.T. for a while as well." And with that Andromeda walked out of the room to get J.T.

"Alia, bring us home."

***

Z woke up and looked around. The first thing she saw was that she was hooked up to heart monitor and the second was that she was in one of the infirmary's beds. She then noticed that Max was asleep in a chair on the wall at the foot of her bed.

"You're awake." She looked to the door and saw J standing there. "It's about time. We were pretty worried about you."

"What happened," she asked.

"Andromeda shot you. And Max kicked his ass. You've been out for three days and Max hasn't left this room during that time."

She looked at Max, who was still asleep. "Three days? And Max hasn't left at all?"

"Nope. Not once. Listen, I'm gonna go tell everyone the news. You just stay here and rest." Z nodded and J walked out of the room.

When she was sure J was gone, she swung her legs over the side of the bed and got up. She walked to where Max was sitting, noting the slight pain she had in her right side. When she reached Max, she leaned forward and kissed him on the forehead. "Thank you," she whispered, a smile on her lips.

* * *

**The mission is done. I think next chapter I'm gonna give them a break. Maybe. Please review.**


	27. Beach Day Part I

**It's break time for the characters. That means beach time. Enjoy.

* * *

**

**Beach Day Part I**

Everyone was gathered in the main living room, trying to come up with some ideas for things to do that day. At the moment, it was a vote between pinning the tail on the donkey or spin the bottle, both ideas submitted by Solo, who was at least trying to be part of the group since they first came to the Prime Zone.

"Is this really the best that we have," Jen asked, tallying up the votes.

"Yeah," Maylu said. "This is the best we have. So, what's the final vote?"

"Ummmm…..they're all blank." And it was true. Every piece of paper was blank.

"Damn, this is sad," Megaman said.

"Wait a second," Will said, snapping his fingers. "I've got the perfect thing for a hot day like this."

"What?"

"The beach. It's only about half an hour away and we've got daylight burning. It's either that or we sit here and do nothing for the entire day."

Everyone looked at each other, considering the suggestion. "But it's still gonna be hot," Bud said.

"There are ice cream stands all over the beach," Will said.

Bud and Dex were in their swimming trunks in the blink of an eye, Dex's having Gutsman's navimark on it, Bud's with a flame design. "Let's go," they both said enthusiastically.

That pretty much sealed the deal there and soon, everyone was in swimming gear, the navis, reploids, and EM beings in their human forms, ready to go out. "Wait," Yai said, a sudden realization hitting her. "How do we get there?"

"I'm driving," J said, a pair of keys in his right hand. He went through a door next to the front door and everyone heard the sound of a vehicle transmission turning over. When they all went through the front door, J pulled out from a larger door on the side of the house in a large camper, red stripes going along the sides.

"We're going in that thing," Pat asked, looking rather doubtful.

"It may not look like much, but this camper's gotten us through a lot," J said, whacking the side of the camper. The back bumper fell off, making a large clattering noise and giving everyone a reason for not getting on the thing. "I can fix that."

***

Forty minutes later, they arrived at the beach and the first thing Dex and Bud did was to run off to one of the many ice cream shacks scattered around the beach.

"Well, while those two go off to try some ice cream, I'm gonna catch some of those waves," Max said, walking over to the side of the camper to open the compartment with various beach items stacked inside. "Anyone feel like joining me?"

"Eh, why not," Omega-xis said, heading over to the open compartment and pulling out a blue and green striped surf board.

"Sam, have you ever surfed before," Geo asked.

"Naw. But how hard can it be," Omega-xis said, walking towards the surf. "Here we go." He got into the water and began to swim away from shore, looking for a wave.

"This should be good for a laugh or two," Lyra said, watching.

A wave began to form and Omega-xis turned his board, swimming away from the wave. As it came up under him, he tried to stand, but began to lose his balance. "SHIT," he yelled, the board flying out from under his feet as he flipped over, hitting the water head on, literally. He resurfaced, sputtering and coughing up the saltwater in his mouth. He looked at everyone on the beach and simply said, "Not one word. Or I'll kill you."

"You all have fun with the surf. I'm going off for a walk," Will said, walking away from the group.

"I'll come with," Kass said, jogging to catch up with him.

"Those two are getting really close," MD said, floating in front of the group. "Hey, are you guys sure I won't stick out?"

"Pretty sure," J said. "There have been weirder things happening around here before."

"Like what?"

"Floating boards. Like those," he said, pointing out over the water. Everyone turned to see a group of people, all standing on individual boards floating just above the water's surface.

"What are those," Megaman asked, holding a surf board in his right arm.

"Gravboards. Pretty popular around here."

"Any easier than a surf board," Omega-xis asked, now out of the water.

"Nope. Harder. If you can't balance on a surf board, you'll fall off of those things just as fast."

"Damn it," Omega-xis said, snapping his fingers. "Ah screw this. I'm going shell hunting." He began to walk after grabbing a bag from the compartment.

"Wait for me," Lyra said, walking after him, Gemini, PD, Zack, Ophiuchus, and Palette behind her.

"What about the rest of you," Max asked.

"I suppose Zero, Axl-R, and myself will go look for some players for a game of volleyball," X said.

"I'm up for a game of beach volleyball," Axl-N said. He went to follow them towards the volleyball nets.

"Hey, I'll come too," Iceman said, followed by Glyde, Sean, and Tory.

"I'll do some surfing," Luna said, a surfboard already in her arm.

"I didn't know you surfed," Sonia said, a little surprised.

"What's your point?"

"Nothing. Nevermind."

"Hey, is there a place to work out around here," Gutsman asked.

"Yeah. Go just past that stand down there by the showers," Max said. "It's hard to miss."

"Thanks." Gutsman walked off to the where the showers were, followed by Taurus.

"I'm going for a swim," Layer said.

"I'll come," Roll and Maylu both said.

"Me too," Z said.

"I think I'll go watch the boys play volleyball for a bit," Alia said. "I'll meet up with some of you eventually."

"Well, I guess the rest of us are going surfing," Max said, looking around.

"Correction. _You_ are going surfing. _I_ am going to rent a gravboard," J said. "I'll meet up with you guys in a bit." He walked off to a stand with gravboards stacked behind it.

"Alrighty then. Well, I'm gonna go ahead and hit the surf. Hey, anyone see where Solo went?"

"Nope. But knowing him, he'll show up somewhere," Geo said. He grabbed a surf board and he started towards the water.

Meanwhile, J was picking out a gravboard and saw Solo looking around at the gravboards as well. "hey, Solo," J called.

Solo looked around and saw J. "What do you want," Solo asked.

"Nothing. So, you plan on trying out the gravboards?"

"Might as well. It can't be that hard."

* * *

**Please review.**


	28. Beach Day Part II

**More beach time. Enjoy.

* * *

**

**Beach Day Part II**

"There goes a pretty big one," Max said, pointing out a twenty foot wave, too far for any of them to catch. The others watched as one person tried to ride it and ended up falling off, the wave crashing over the surfer's head. "Ouch. That had to hurt."

"I'll bet," Jen said. "Hey here comes one now. Whose turn is it now?"

"I think it's mine," Lan said, already swimming towards the wave.

"Careful, bro," Megaman said.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever," Lan called back, waving his hand at them. He started to swim away from the wave and as it got closer, he got ready to stand. When the wave was on him, he stood up, doing his best to balance and succeeded in standing up all the way. He began to ride the wave to shore, not bothering to be fancy, especially after his first wipe out. He reached the shore safely, but he didn't get off the board quick enough. The nose hit the sand and Lan went flying forward, skidding along on his face for about two feet, finally coming to a rest. He yanked his head out of the sand and spit up all of the sand that had made its way into his mouth. "I'm good," he called out to the others, giving them a thumbs up.

"Ok then. That was……interesting."

***

"Look at those two go," a man said. There was a small crowd gathered around a table, which was set out for an ice cream eating contest. Currently, Dex and Bud were in a tie for first place, both on their fourteenth bowl and neither looking like they were going to stop anytime soon. Bud was currently scarfing down a chocolate sundae, Dex a banana sundae with nuts.

"How long have they been at it now," a girl asked.

"An hour now. And it doesn't look like they're gonna be done anytime soon," the time keeper said.

***

"You're doing pretty well for a beginner," J said to Solo, who was currently attempting an aerial backflip with a 180 turn at the top of the arc.

"Thanks," Solo answered, landing the gravboard perfectly. "These things are pretty similar to skateboards. Except they float."

"Huh. Never looked at it that way," J said.

"Yeah. How bout we move onto the ocean with these?"

"You sure you can handle it?"

"Yeah. Pretty sure."

***

"How bout this one, Sam," Lyra asked, holding up a large conch shell.

"That's the best we've found yet, Rya," Omega-xis answered. "You found anything yet, Gin?"

"Nothing worth mentioning," Gemini answered.

"I've got a blue angel wing over here," PD said, holding up the shell.

"Nice, Don," Ophiuchus said. "How's it going for you, Zack?"

"OW," was the reply. "I think I stepped on a shell," Zack said. He sat on the beach and looked at his foot. "It isn't bleeding." He took out the object he had stepped on and held it up in the light to get a better look at it. "Never mind. It's a shark tooth."

"Keep it. You may be able to find someone who can string it up on a chain for you," Ophiuchus said.

"Yeah. I'll do that," Zack said, putting the tooth into his pocket.

***

"Zero, spike it," X called, setting the volleyball for the perfect shot. Zero ran up to the net and jumped, spiking the ball with as much force as he could muster, shooting the ball to the other side of the net.

"Sweet shot, Zero," Axl-R said, pumping his fists in the air. "That's 4 to 3, our favor. This is match point."

"That's what you think," Iceman said. He gestured Glyde, Sean, and Tory to make a huddle and laid out a plan. When he finished, he said, "Everyone ready." His team nodded.

"Come on guys," Axl-N said. "Hurry it up."

"Yeah, yeah. We're ready."

X threw the ball up and gave a grunt as he served the volleyball. Glyde went up to knock it back over the net, slapping it straight at Axl-R. "Lloyd, get the ball," X said.

"Got it," Axl-R said, running up to hit the ball back over. Tory ran and jumped, passing it to Sean, who slapped it to the far left back corner on the other side of the net. Everyone on X's team dived at it, but missed. "Damn it. Now it's match point and a tie."

"4 to 4 now," Iceman said, a smirk on his face. "Give us the ball. It's our serve."

"Here," Axl-N said, tossing the ball over the net. Sean caught it and got ready to serve. He served the ball and the volleyball flew back and forth over the net.

"Alright guys, just like I told you," Iceman said.

"Right," Glyde, Sean, and Tory all said. Glyde ran to hit the volleyball up high, while Iceman went to the far end of the court and Tory knelt on one knee, lacing his fingers together. As the ball came back down, Sean ran at it and set it high. As soon as it was set, Iceman ran towards Tory, jumping into the air when he was three feet from him. His foot landed in Tory's hands and pushed off with his foot, while Tory pushed up with his hands. Iceman went flying, heading up towards the ball as it reached the top of its arc. He slammed the ball down towards the ground with his right fist. Axl-R went for the ball, but couldn't hit it in time. Instead, the ball slammed into his face, leaving the logo of the volleyball brand on his face in red letters. He fell to the ground, hitting the ground at the same time the volleyball did.

"Game, set, match" Iceman said, feeling very smug and smirking.

"Good game, everyone," Alia said. Palette, who had been standing beside her, was running over to Axl-R to check on him. "But did you have to leave a mark on Lloyd's face?"

"That probably hadn't been part of the plan, but it is pretty funny in slow motion," Chaud said, holding a video camera, watching the scene over and over in slow motion. "What do you think, Tom?"

"Yes sir," Protoman said, who at the moment was trying to suppress the urge to laugh.

***

"Hey guys," Jen said. "Look over there." She pointed towards the shore at two figures walking towards the water. "Is that J and Solo?"

"I think so," Sonia said. "It looks like Solo's been practicing on that gravboard in his hand."

"Hey guys," J yelled to them, waving. He began to run towards the water's edge, calling behind him, "Come on Solo."

"Fine," Solo grumbled, breaking into a run as well. When they were in within three feet of the water's edge, they threw the gravboards just in front of them and jumped onto them. Solo was a bit more theatrical, jumping into the air and spinning just before throwing the gravboard and landing on it, all in one motion.

"Show off," J said, coming up to the others on his gravboard. "I tell ya, this guy is full of it. And he can back it up."

"Let me guess," Max said. "He's a natural at it?"

"Yeah."

"And you're jealous?"

"Nope."

"Ok. Sure you aren't."

"Yeah, whatever. Hey, here comes Layer and the other girls," J said, pointing to the right. They all turned to see it was true, as Maylu, Roll, Layer, and Z came swimming up to them.

"Heguys," Maylu said. "How was the surf?"

"Pretty good. But you missed Lan's shore run," Megaman said.

"And apparently, Solo's a natural with the gravboard," Jen said.

"Really," Z asked, surprised. "Not many people are natural at the gravboard. If he's good enough, maybe he should enter a contest or something."

"No thanks. I'm not all that desperate for money," Solo said.

"Oh, shit. Look at the time. Sunset's in about twenty minutes," j said. "We need to round everyone up and get ready to leave."

"Actually, it looks like everyone's already making their way back," Max said, pointing towards shore. Everyone else was meeting up at the shore, Axl-R with a volleyball brand logo on his face, Dex and Bud both with first place ribbons in their hands, and everyone else with various items. "I guess you and Solo better go return the gravboards."

"Wrong. J's returning his. This one is mine now," Solo said, turning his was towards shore. "Hurry up." And with that he headed back to the shore.

"Can he do that," Max asked J.

"Yeah. Actually, I bought this one as well. I plan on taking it apart at home," J said.

"Why?"

"I wanna see if I can make some more."

"Of course you do. Hey here come Will and Kass." Will and Kass were just coming up to the rest of the group on shore, but something was different about them. When everyone focused on what was different, the answer became obvious. Their hands were laced together. "Ok, did we miss something while they were on that walk?"

"Apparently so," MD said, appearing out of nowhere and startling Max, who fell off his board into the water.

"Please don't do that," Max said.

"Sorry. So, it everyone ready to go home?"

"I guess so," J said. "Come on. We'll watch the sunset and head back."

* * *

**Beach time is over. So sad for them. Anyways, please review.**


	29. Will's Past

**Ok, this is the first of about 3 to 6 chapters in which I tell of my character's pasts, which I will do throughout the story instead of one right after another. The sixth one, which I am still considering, if I don't do pairing chapters for mine, will be Kassie Haro, who is the contest character. Also, there may be some flashback sequences for the characters….. Well, actually, there will be. Enjoy.

* * *

**

**Will's Past**

"Hey, Will," Kass said as she watched him, Zero, Solo, and Protoman sparring in a two on two match, Will and Zero on one side, Solo and Protoman on the other.

"Yeah," he answered, blocking a downward slash from Solo and knocking him backwards with a shove of his sword. "What is it?"

"I've been wondering," she began. "About you, Max, Jen, J, and Z. How did all of you meet?"

"Yeah, I've been wondering that myself," Zero said, making a time out sign to Solo and Protoman. "Feel like having story time?"

"Armor down, standby," he said. "You really want to know," he asked as his armor slid back up to his shoulders.

"Yeah. And maybe about the armor."

"Alright. Since you want to know, I'll tell." He gestured to the weights section, taking a seat for himself. "So, which do you want to know about first? The armor or the team?"

"I suppose the armor," Kass said, looking around the group for confirmation. "I'm assuming you had the armor first."

"Alright," Will said, exhaling and closing his eyes. "Where to start," he asked himself. "I suppose I should go ahead and tell you that the armor is reploid armor, making me something of a cyborg with reploid technology rather than robotic technology."

"Reploid," Zero asked, confused. "But how? I've never seen reploid armor that can do even half the things you can do."

"It's a bit more advanced than the armor from your zone. It's kind of based on nanotechnology, making it a hybrid of reploid tech and nanotech. I suppose you could say I have to thank the men my father worked with for this armor."

-flashback sequence starts here and-

"_Why are you here," a man standing in a doorway with red hair asked three men on the outside of the house. "I've paid you in full. Leave."_

"_Wrong," one of the men asked, stepping forward. "You still owe us one favor."_

"_That wasn't part of the deal. I'm done with you and your boss," the man said, more defiant and growing angry._

_The first of the three men to talk looked past him to see a young boy around ten years old behind the red headed man. "Is that your son?"_

_The red headed man turned around to see the boy. "Willy, please go back to your room. I'll be up in a second." He turned back to the three men when he was sure his son was upstairs. "I've already told you, I've paid in full and to leave."_

"_We can't do that, Mr. Star. You owe the big man one more favor. And you're going to give it to him. Because it would be a real shame if something were to happen to your boy."_

_The red headed man, Terrel Star, was filled with rage at that comment. "You listen and you listen good, you bastard. If you touch my son, I will kill you and I won't stop at you. Your boss will be next, but he won't have it as lucky as you. He'll suffer."_

"_You wouldn't want to do that."_

"_And why not?"_

"_Because we have more than just us three here at the moment," the man said, snapping his fingers. Ten more men appeared from hiding from various spots, all holding guns with silencers attached._

_Terrel looked around and realized he was in a bad position. He gave an exhalation of defeat. "Fine. What does he need?"_

"_A test subject."_

"_For what?"_

"_Some new technology. But the subject must be young."_

"_How young?"_

"_Within nine to eleven years of age. And if the subject isn't what we're looking for, your life won't have any meaning."_

"_NINE TO ELEVEN?! You're talking of children. I will not take a child from their family. I am not a kidnapper."_

"_Then you forfeit your life." The man pulled a gun from jacket and aimed at Terrel's forehead._

_Terrel closed his eyes and waited for the shot. "I'll be the test subject," a voice said from behind him. They all looked to see Will on the bottom step, sitting there with a frightened expression on his face. "I'll be the subject. Just leave my dad alone."_

"_Willy, no. You don't know what these guys are," Terrel began._

"_I'll be the subject, but you have to promise to leave my dad alone," Will said once more._

"_That's a brave boy you have there, Mr. Star," the man said. "If you'll both come with us, we'll take you to see the big man."_

-ends here-

"So, you're dad was mixed in with the wrong people," Solo said.

"Yeah. But it was kinda weird. He never went to them. They came to us, after my mom had died," Will said. "After that came the operation."

-flashback sequence begins here and-

"_Are you sure you want to go through with this son," Terrel asked his son, two months after Will volunteered to be the test subject._

"_Yeah dad. As long as they keep their end of the deal, I'm fine with this," Will said._

"_Young Master William," the man from two months before said as he approached them. "It's time for the operation."_

"_Ok, Mr. Phil." He followed Phil through a set of swinging double doors. "I'll see you in a bit dad."_

_10 hours later…_

_Will woke up and immediately closed his eyes again, the light seeming much to bright for him. When he felt he could open them without feeling like he was going blind, he looked around the room and saw his father sitting, reading a book. "Dad," he managed to get out, still feeling the effects of the anesthesia._

_Terrel looked up to see his son was awake and closed the book to go stand by the bedside. "You're awake. That's good," Terrel said to his son._

"_Yeah. But I feel tired."_

"_Don't worry. Phil said you'd probably be feeling tired for the next two or three days."_

"_So, do I look different? What did they do?"_

_Terrel looked down at his feet before looking back at his son. "They've made you into a….cyborg, for lack of a better word. You now have a new type of reploid armor integrated into your body that's based on nanotechnology. Do you understand what I'm saying?"_

"_Yeah dad. This is stuff I've learned in school and online," Will said. "So, what can I do?"_

"_Yeah. They aren't real sure about that yet."_

"_Why not?"_

"_Because even though the armor is now part of you, it doesn't show. About an hour after the operation was over, the armor was nowhere to be seen. We still don't know where it went. You look just like you did before the operation."_

"_Dad, what do they know about nanotechnology?"_

"_Apparently not much. Why?"_

"_Because I feel a little line of something on my shoulders. If they used what I think they used, then the armor rebuilt itself and is basically stored around my shoulders."_

"_That makes sense. I think."_

"_Should we tell them?"_

"_No reason to. Their boss said that he'll leave us alone, just like he agreed. He says that it's the incompetence of his own personnel and he'll put all of his men on research right away. We're free son."_

-ends here-

"So, they put in a technology that they don't know very much about to begin with," Protoman asked. "I'm surprised you survived."

"I'm not. They knew just enough to keep me alive. And as strange as it is, I trusted them. Mr. Phil became something of a cousin you could say, while his boss, Mr. Sal, became like an uncle."

"And what happened after that?"

"My dad disappeared."

-flashback sequence begins here and-

"_William, I'm sorry that I have to bring you the news," Phil said, three years after the operation._

"_What is it, Mr. Phil," Will asked, now thirteen._

"_It's about your father," Phil said, looking down to the ground. "He's gone…..missing."_

"_What?! When? Wh-where?"_

"_He was on a business trip to the Camarian Sea Islands. He never called in to say he arrived. When they were counting passengers coming off the flight, there was one passenger missing. They checked departure and arrival tapes and found that your father was the one missing. I'm sorry." Phil looked towards the ground once again and only looked up when he heard sniffing. When he did look up, it was to see Will's reaction, which was to look at the ground. "The big man is organizing an investigation right now. Will, I promise you, we'll do everything we can to find him."_

"_Thank you Mr. Phil," Will said, finally looking up after some odd minutes of silence. "I understand it must have been hard for you to have do this."_

"_Yes. It was. Will, if there's ever anything that you need, you know you can come to me and the big man, don't you?"_

"_Yes, Mr. Phil. And again, thank you."_

-ends here-

"Wow. That must have been hard. Did they ever make any headway," Protoman asked.

"They still are," Will said. "They call me whenever they have news. Or to talk. Either way, I end up talking to them three or four times a month."

"Ok, now we know about the armor. What about how you and everyone else met up and became a team?"

"That's an interesting tale. Or at least of how I met Max. J was off somewhere else at the time and we didn't meet with Jen and Z till sometime after."

-flashback sequence begins here and-

_Will, now fourteen years old, was sitting by himself at a bar, drinking a glass of water. "Ok, let's see what I have so far," he said to himself. "I've been searching for my father for a year and I'm now in Ground City after who knows how many leads I've gotten. I really should give Mr. Phil and Mr. Sal a call and see how their investigation is coming."_

_He got up to leave the bar, but accidentally bumped into a man, spilling the man's drink all over the man's jacket. "You stupid punk," the man said. "Look at whatcha did to my new jacket."_

"_Hey, man, I'm really sorry," Will said. "Listen, I'll make it up to you. How bout another round on me?"_

"_Too late for that," the man, cracking his knuckles. "You're gonna pay for the jacket."_

"_How much is the dry cleaning bill gonna be?"_

"_Not that kind of pay."_

"_Oh. Ohhhh. That kind of pay…….shit."_

"_That's right," the man said, standing up._

"_Hey, the guy said he was sorry and he even offered to pay for dry cleaning. Give 'im a break," a voice to the side of them said. The man looked over to see a boy, thirteen years old in a silver jacket, sitting on a stool, facing them._

"_Stay outta this, runt," the man said, turning back to Will._

"_Oh come on. Was that sposed to scare me? Surely you can do better than that," the kid in silver said, smirking._

"_I'll deal with you after I take of this punk," the man said to the kid in silver. He pulled his fist back to hit Will, but it stopped short. "What the hell?!"_

_Will, who had his eyes closed, bracing for the hit, opened them to see the kid in silver, now wearing silver armor, holding the man's fist, not seeming to break a sweat. "Seriously dude, he offered to pay. Is it really that big a deal?"_

"_Yeah it is," the man said, knocking the kid in the gut with his free hand._

_The kid staggered back two steps and then regained his balance. "That was a sucker punch. Then again, judging from the looks of you, you can't fight honestly. Making you not worth my time or effort." He turned away from the man, already forgetting about him. The man ran at him, both fists held high, but was stopped with a THWACK. When the kid turned around, he saw the man on the floor unconscious and Will standing with his fist in front of him. "Nice uppercut. You learn that from someone?"_

"_Yeah. Thanks for stepping in," Will said, rubbing his right fist. "Name's William, but you can call me Will."_

"_I'm guessing this is the part where I tell you my name?"_

"_That's normally how it goes."_

"_Maxwell. But I prefer Max. How about you come with me for now? At least that way, no one will mess with you."_

"_Alright."_

-ends here-

"That's how you met Max? What about J," Kass asked.

"He ended up meeting with him later on and they asked why I was here in Ground City," Will answered. "I told them and as it turns out, they had something of a similar task in mind. When Max and J met Jen and Z, I was here, working on a new weapons defense system. They brought them home and introduced us to each other."

"They never told you how they met?"

"Nope."

"What about the defense system?"

"I'd rather not talk about that," Will said, shuddering from a memory that would stay his for as long as he could help it.

* * *

**So what did you think? I'd really like some feedback, so please review.**


	30. Training Part I

**Ok, I've decided to introduce a new and hopefully completely original double soul from yours truly. I am also borrowing some characters from Gammatron, who has allowed me to use them throughout my story. The characters I will be using in this chapter are from his Naruto/Megaman crossover. Namely his version of Naruto and Sasuke, his original netnavis, Kyuubi and Shinobi, and his version of Lan and Megaman. Enjoy.

* * *

**

**Training Part I**

"Hey, Lan, Megaman, get off your damn asses and come with me to the teleporter," Max said as he walked past one of the many living rooms spread throughout the base.

"Why do you need us," Lan asked, who was currently enjoying a bowl of curry that was larger than his head. He reluctantly put it down to follow Megaman to go to the teleporter.

"It's time you got in some training," Max answered as they went into the room the teleporter was located in.

"Training for what," Megaman asked.

"For Blade Soul."

"What soul," Lan asked.

"Blade Soul. Don't tell me you already forgot about the soul chip that Blademan gave two weeks ago."

"Oh. Blade Soul. Now it makes sense," Megaman said, stepping onto the teleporter. "So, we're going for some one on one training with Blademan?"

"Sorta."

"Whatta ya mean, 'sorta'?"

"Well, I asked some friends to help as well. Blade Soul will also enable you to use skills other than swords and various weaponry dealing in blades. It also allows you the skills of a full-fledged shinobi."

"English please," Lan said.

"He means ninja," Megaman said as they began to fade out as the teleport sequence began.

"Oh. Ok."

***

"So, who are we meeting," Lan asked as they arrived at the front door of Blademan's mansion.

"I believe you're meeting us," a voice said from behind them. They turned around to see a boy around thirteen wearing a blue lab coat with black shirt and jeans. On his coat was what looked like a headband with a swirl with a small line going up at an angle on side and a what looked like a spike on the bottom of the swirl on the opposite side. Beside him was a netnavi that looked like Megaman, but was wearing a spiked helmet without a back to it, revealing black spiked hair. His eyes were an onyx color and he was wearing gloves with blade-like spikes on the rings of the gloves, but the main parts were wrapped in bandages. His boots didn't have rings, but instead had shurikens in place. His symbol, which looked like a fan of some sort with a strange looking shuriken over that was on the sides of his helmet and his torso as well.

"Hey, I thought we were supposed to leave our brother at home," a voice said to their right. "So why is he here?" They turned once again to see a blonde headed boy with two bangs over his forehead with orange highlights throughout standing there. He was wearing a long orange and blue coat with a what looked like a crimson fox on the back with nine-tails rather than one. He was wearing an orange and blue shirt with a swirl of red in an orange circle with kunai over it. He wore orange and blue running shoes and what looked an orange colored headband, bearing the same mark as the first boy's pocket, around his waist like a belt. Beside him was a netnavi wearing an orange jumpsuit, crimson stripes down his sides that ended at his orange boots and orange gloves, all of which had two spike on each, giving him the appearance that he had claws. He was wearing an orange visor that let his blonde hair and fox ears stick out and he had bright blue eyes. He also had nine blonde tails and on his face was what looked like six whisker-shaped scars. His navimark was the same as the symbol on the blonde haired boy's shirt.

"Yeah, about that," Max said, rubbing the back of his head, a sheepish expression on his face. "This isn't your brother. Well, not exactly. He's from a different zone."

"Damn it Max," the black haired boy said. "Why don't you and J quit playing with that power?"

"Come on, Sasuke. No one's been hurt by it."

"Yet."

"Hey, sorry to interrupt, but how about some introduction," Lan said. "They know me…..sorta…..but I don't know them."

"Right. Apologies," the black haired boy said. "I am Sasuke Uchiha Hikari. This is my netnavi, Shinobi," he said, indicating the netnavi standing beside him.

"A pleasure," Shinobi said.

"I'm Naruto Uzumaki Hikari," the blonde headed kid said. "This is my navi, Kyuubi," he said, pointing to the nine-tailed netnavi beside him.

"How's it goin'," Kyuubi said.

"Ok. So why do you have the same last name as me and my brother," Lan asked.

"In this zone, these guys are your adopted brothers," Max said.

"Wait, you said you _and_ your brother," Shinobi said. "Who's your brother?"

"That would be me," Megaman said. "I'm his netnavi and brother, known as Hub when I was still alive."

Shinobi and Kyuubi exchanged glances with each other. _He knows about Megaman being his brother in that zone,_ they were both thinking.

"So, where is Blademan," Lan asked.

"I think he's training," Naruto said. At that time they heard a loud explosion followed by what sounded like a thirteen year old girl screaming. "And if I were to guess, I'd say Uncle Kakashi either used One Thousand Years of Death on Blademan or that was Uncle Kakashi getting his ass kicked. Those two just don't seem to give up. They can never accept a tie." He was interrupted by yet another scream, this one being slightly higher pitched. "You might as well come in and get comfortable. Those two will be at it a while."

***

"I'm sorry that you came this way only to have to wait another day," Blademan said, who was currently trying to sit down without hurting his bum, which had apparently been hit multiple times with a large kunai. "But unfortunately, Kakashi and I got a little carried away in what had started out as a friendly sparring match."

"He hit you with One Thousand Years of Death, didn't he," Naruto asked.

"…….Maybe……."

"I know how you feel," Naruto said, shuddering at the memory of him being hit by one Kakashi's signature moves.

"Hey, will we get to meet this Kakashi Hatake," Megaman asked.

"Perhaps some time later. He's already gone," Blademan said. "For now, I'll arrange rooms for all of you since you will all be here for a while for training. One to two weeks at most."

"That long," asked Lan between mouthfuls of curry. "Why so long?"

"Well, you don't expect becoming a shinobi to be easy do you? It takes practice. Normally it takes years to get at the level that I have achieved. But since you have Blade Soul, we can cut that time by a very large percent."

"Oh. Then why are these four here?"

"I asked them to come to teach you about the basics of chakra and chakra control," Max said.

"You know, Neji and Hinata probably would have been a better choice than us," Kyuubi said.

"Yeah, but I still owe Neji twenty bucks and Hinata….well, Hinata can be really shy sometimes."

"Ok, point taken. But why not ask some other people like Sakura. She's pretty good at chakra control. Better than Naruto and Sasuke."

"That's the other reason. I was hoping I could persuade you to join the team. And your brother."

Everyone looked at Max for a second, surprised at his second reason for asking the four to come. "But why? From what you've told us about your team, you got it covered."

"Because one to two weeks isn't long enough for training. This way, you can train with Megaman and Lan. Or, this Lan and Megaman."

"Yeah but-" Shinobi began.

"Jen's cousin visits often," Max said, a sly tone to his voice.

"Sa-Sarah visits….often?"

"That's right. And she still remembers you. She asks about how you're doing almost every time she visits."

Shinobi gulped, trying to force down a blush that was beginning to appear on his face. "Re-really? Well, I don't see a problem with joining your team. But it is temporary, right?"

"Yeah. Temporary."

"Ok. I say we join after this one or two weeks of training is over." He looked around the group, waiting for everyone else's answer.

"You're only going for Sarah, aren't you," Naruto asked. "Someone's a little love sick."

"Shut up." But his blush that he had failed to hide showed how he really felt.

"Whatever. I'll join, believe it. What you Kyuubi," Naruto said.

Kyuubi nodded. "Sure. Sounds fun."

"I'll join too," Sasuke said. "Can we call our brother and his Megaman to let them know?"

"Yeah. Ask him to come as well for training," Max said. "The more the merrier, right?"

* * *

**Again, thank you to Gammatron for allowing me use of your characters. But that was the longest intro for any character I have ever done to date. What's in store for Lan and Megaman for training? BTW, can someone give me a way to tell the two Lans and the Megamans apart? Cause otherwise, I'm going to reverse Lan's name, which is just too weird and I'm going to give the other Megaman a rearranged name and so far, all I've got is Megan. Please, I beg you, help me. Please review.**


	31. Training Part II

**They finally get to begin training today. And to Gammatron, I apologize, but you never mentioned in your fanfic who Shinobi liked. I get it in writing, I'll try to do a rewrite as best I can. Anyways, enjoy this chapter. All of Gammatron's characters belong to Gammatron.

* * *

**

**Training Part II**

YAWN. Lan woke up, scratching his head as he got out of the rather large bed that was his while he stayed at Blademan's mansion. He went over to what he thought was mirror and studied himself, not knowing it was actually Naruto's and Sasuke's brother on the other side of a doorway, who apparently had the same thoughts. They copied each other for a few minutes, finally ending with Naruto's and Sasuke's brother walking off while Lan stayed there. He then stopped when his 'reflection' didn't move away and turned around, nearly tripping. "WHAT THE HELL?!" They both yelled. "HEY STOP SAYING EVERYTHING I SAY. I'm NOT DOING IT, YOU'RE DOING IT. SHUT UP." They grew silent for a second. "Sword, battlechip in, download. Shit, there it goes again. Stop it. No you stop it. I said it first. AAARRRRGGGHHH!"

WHAM!

"Would you please shut up," Naruto asked, rather angry at being woken up before eight o' clock, while Lan and his brother rubbed their heads.

"Mmmmm….what's going on out here," Sasuke said, rubbing his eyes as he came out of his room. "Why are there so many disturbances out here?"

"He won't quit saying what I say," both Lans began. "See, he's doing it again. No, you're doing, not me. Stop it."

"Oh for luvva…..ok we obviously need a way to tell these two apart," Naruto said. "Hey, bro, where's your Konoha headband? We'll use that to tell you apart."

"But what about names," both Lans began once more.

"Ok, first, stop saying the same thing. It's starting to make my head hurt," Naruto said. "Second, why don't we just call one of you Netto and one of the Megamans Rockman?"

"Why those names," Sasuke asked.

"I dunno. They just seem kind of appropriate. I don't how, but it makes sense to me. Now then, how about we flip for it. Heads, our Lan and Megaman use those names while you guys are still in this zone, tails, the other Lan and Megaman use those names. That good?"

"Yeah, I guess," the Lan with the Konoha headband said.

"Finally, they stop saying the same thing. That's better. Now then, here we go," Sasuke said, flipping a coin. It landed in his hand and he took a look. "Heads. That means our brother and his navi will be using the temporary name."

"Glad that's settled," Lan said.

"Good. Because I'm going back to sleep. And the next one who wakes me up before eight, I will make them regret it. Got it," Naruto said, looking around the group with a menacing glare in his eye.

"Yes sir," everyone else said.

***

"Ok, are you ready to begin training," Blademan asked, after everyone had eaten.

"You bet," Megaman said, eager to learn how to use Blade Soul's skills.

"Good. First things first. You and Lan will need to cross fuse and go into Blade Soul."

"But wait. We can't do Double Soul while in cross fusion."

"How many times do I have to tell you," Max said, "that the laws of this zone are different from yours? You used Beast Out in cross fusion and you didn't question it then."

"Oh, right. Sorry," Megaman said. "Alright then, let's get started."

"Cross Fusion," both Lan and Megaman said together, a bright light surrounding them, disappearing to reveal Lan in Megaman's armor.

"Interesting. These two have the ability to perform a cross fusion without the need for a dimensional area," Sasuke said, writing in a small notebook that he put into his pocket.

"Blade Soul, synchro chip, download," Lan said, now a green light surrounding him. When the light was gone, Lan was standing in green armor, his helmet replaced with a cloth mask covering all but his eyes and the back of his head, allowing his hair to come out in spikes pointing straight down. He now had two kunai on his thighs, one on each, and a katana strapped to his back. His boots now had one spike on each that curved up to cover his knees and his shoulder armor was a bit more rounded out, with what looked like the tip of a shuriken at the end of each shoulder. His navimark was now that of Blademan's, a kunai pointing down with two slashes in the shape of an X going through the center of the kunai.

"So, how do you feel," Blademan asked, looking at the new armor that he was wearing.

_This feels…..really different from my other Double Souls, _Megaman said. _I feel a weird energy in my body. What is it?_

"That's probably your chakra that you're feeling," Netto said.

"Our what," Lan asked.

"Chakra," Sasuke said. "Chakra is mix of physical and mental energies, which, if channeled and focused properly, allows you to perform amazing feats."

"…..uh…..what?"

"It's type of energy that you can use to do things like breathe fire, run on water, walk along trees and walls, and other stuff like that," Shinobi said, putting Sasuke's explanation into layman's terms as best he could.

"Oh. That makes more sense. Now, how do I use it," Lan asked.

"That is something that we will teach you first," Blademan said. "Chakra control. We'll move onto jutsu later. Follow me." Everyone followed him to the back of the mansion, where a large area had been converted into a training area, walking past it to the woods. "The best way to learn chakra control is to learn to walk on the trees."

"How the hell are we supposed to do that," Lan said, looking at Blademan like he was a psychotic netnavi. "That isn't possible."

"Actually it is," Max said. "Naruto, Sasuke, and Netto, if you would?"

"Way ahead of you," Naruto said, his voice sounding like it was above them. They all looked up to see Naruto, Sasuke, and Netto standing upside down on a tree branch, looking down at them. "Easy."

"Wow," Lan said. "How do we do that," he asked, now eager to learn how to use chakra.

"First off, let me explain something to you. Because you are technically three people, you now have more chakra than most people have," Blademan began. "Now then, since part of my knowledge is now with you, you should have some small idea of how to control it."

_Then why are we doing this,_ Megaman asked.

"To bring that knowledge out. The more you practice, the easier that knowledge will come to you. It's possible that you'll even find my signature jutsu in that small bit of knowledge that is now yours."

"Really," Lan asked. "What is it?"

"If you don't find it, I'll tell you and even show you. Now then, first things first, we'll explain to you how to channel that chakra. First, you need to find a way for you to concentrate on the chakra. Find an image that seems like chakra to you and hold it in your mind," Blademan said. Lan closed his eyes and then opened them a short time afterward. "You have it?" When Lan nodded, Blademan continued. "Good. Now comes the hard part. You need to imagine your chakra building up at the soles of your feet, like so." Blademan placed his right fist in his left hand, as if he was about to bow, and closed his eyes. Lan looked down to see a blue energy moving in small circles around Blademan's feet.

"Blademan, are you getting rusty with your chakra skills," Kyuubi said. "Cause you're taking too long." He started to chuckle at something he was about to say, but then heard a thump at the base of his feet. He looked down to see a kunai and then heard a snap. Electrical currents began to travel along the kunai and then touched Kyuubi, making his body jerk around a bit before another snap was heard and the electrical currents topped.

"Shut up. I'm trying to teach," Blademan said, eyes still closed.

"Yes sir," Kyuubi said, occasional sparks of electricity now crackling along his body.

"Now then, do you think you can do it, Lan, Megaman?"

"I think so," Lan said. He closed eyes and copied how Blademan had his hands positioned. He felt a strange feeling on the bottom of his feet and opened his eyes to see that he had green energy circling his feet. "Alright, I did it!"

"Not so fast, Lan. Try and walk up the tree trunk now." Lan went to go do that, but as soon as his foot touched the trunk, he shot off like a rocket, hitting another tree about three yards away.

"OW!"

"Did I mention that too much will force you off and too little will make you slip? Sorry if I didn't. Try it again and experiment with the amount of chakra you use."

"I guess we better get comfortable, bros," Netto said. "It looks like this could take a little while."

* * *

**More training next chapter. As already stated, any characters that belong to Gammatron are his and his alone. Please review.**


	32. Training Part III

**I got bored, so I'm gonna do this second update. Enjoy. Gammatron's characters are his and his alone.

* * *

**

**Training Part III**

"Hah," Lan said, a tone of triumph in his voice. And he had good reason to be. He was now standing upside down on a tree branch at the very top of the tree.

"Good job, Lan," Naruto called up. "Just remember to not lose concentration."

"What?" But he was already losing control. There was now too much chakra in his feet and we all know what that spells. This time Lan went flying down from the top of the tree, picking up even more speed. When he hit the ground, his head was shoved under the ground and he got stuck. "Mph,mphhh mph."

"What'd he say," Kyuubi asked, who finally stopped having spasms due to left over electricity in his body.

"Either he said he wants us to order a pizza or he wants to get his head out of the ground," Max said. "I'm betting on the latter." They went to help him up, but it proved to be more difficult than it seemed. "Hey Blademan, don't you know the headhunter jutsu?"

"Yes," Blademan answered. "Why?"

"Can you do it in reverse?"

"Of course I can," Blademan said, seeming to be offended. "What kind of idiot doesn't know how to reverse the headhunter jutsu?"

"Uncle Kakashi can't," Naruto said.

"……. Yeah, that figures. Alright then boys. Stand back. It's simple to do it , but it isn't a good idea to stand too close." Blademan signed a jutsu that was completely unfamiliar to Naruto, Sasuke, and Netto. "Earth Style: Reverse Hunter Jutsu." He then ran about five yards away from the spot as the ground began to rumble. "Here it comes."

"Wait, here what comes?"

The ground shook as the area around Lan began to shift and small patches lifted up.

BOOOOM!

Pieces shot out of the ground as Lan was lifted up out of the ground, shooting off for the umpteenth time that day, hitting his head hard on the branch that he had just fallen down from, but this time on his way down he fell on a few other places, hitting his….unmentionables…..on the way down two or three time. "Lan, are you okay," Blademan asked.

"I think so," Lan said, groaning as he curled up on the ground, his voice noticeably higher than before.

"Maybe we should continue this tomorrow."

"Yes. Please."

***

"Ok then, now we'll learn some basic jutsu," Blademan said the next day as they arrived in the training area. "One of the most basic is the art of transformation or henge no jutsu. This allows a user to change their appearance to look like something else or even to change the appearance of an item. Ah, Kyuubi, would you please come over here?"

"Depends," Kyuubi answered, looking with a wary eye at Blademan. "Are you going to hurt me?"

"No, no. I won't hurt you. I just need some help to demonstrate the henge no jutsu."

"Ok." Kyuubi walked over to stand with Blademan. "So, what do you want me to do?"

"All you have to do is stand there." Blademan signed the jutsu. "Henge no jutsu: Art of Transformation." A small cloud of smoke surrounded Kyuubi and there was what sounded like a BOOMF sound as it surrounded him. When it disappeared, Kyuubi was no longer there. In his place was a small kitten with a tuft of hair with a pink bow on the tip. "That is henge no jutsu in its most basic form."

"What? You didn't change anything," Kyuubi said, still oblivious to the fact that he was now only about a foot tall and only one tail.

"Somebody show him a mirror," Blademan said.

Naruto walked over and knelt down behind Kyuubi and produced a mirror from his back pocket and held it in front of Kyuubi. "WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO TO ME?!" Kyuubi yelled. "I KEEL YOU, YOU BASTARD."

"Calm down," Blademan said. "To release certain jutsu, you simply focus chakra and say 'kai release'. Watch." He looked down at Kyuubi, put his hands into his focusing position. "Kai release." Kyuubi was surrounded by another cloud of smoke and yet another BOOMF. Kyuubi was now standing there back to his original form. "Thank you Kyuubi. Now go and stand over there once more." He turned to Lan. "Your turn, Lan. Try it on this rock first. Think of something you would like to turn it into and sign like I showed you."

"Ok," Lan said, signing the jutsu. "Henge no jutsu: Art of Transformation." The rock was surrounded by a cloud of smoke and in its place was a 60" plasma screen TV with all of the plugs required to run it as well as a built in satellite about the size of a grape. "How's that?"

"Yes, that's very good. Ah, tell me. How many channels does this thing get?"

"I don't know. I just went with whatever number came to mind first."

"Ahem. Yes well, we'll just put that off to the side for now and set it up inside later," Blademan said. "Now then, try to transform yourself. If you make yourself into an item, you will still have your chakra and thoughts. That means you can still release the jutsu by focusing your chakra."

"Alright," Lan said, taking a breath before signing the jutsu. "Henge no jutsu: Art of Transformation." This time, Lan was surrounded by the smoke and as the smoke disappeared, Lan was no longer standing there. This time, a mettaur was standing in his place, but instead of a normal mettaur, it looked like a beast, with a tail and claws on its feet. "Met, met."

"What did he say," Naruto asked, looking to Sasuke.

"Don't look at me," Sasuke said. "I am multilingual, but I don't speak mettaur."

"Met, met." Lan was surrounded by a puff of smoke once more and he was standing back in his original form once more. "I said, 'how do I look'."

"Well, how were we supposed to know that," Netto said. "None of us speak mettaur or any other virus language on that note."

"Fine, point taken. Anyways, what's next," Lan asked.

"Next is going to be one of my signature jutsu," Naruto said. "Kagebunshin jutsu."

* * *

**Now Lan gets to learn how to make doppelgangers. This should go over well. Gammatron's characters belong only to Gammatron. Please Review. PS: If I'm really bored, I'll update in an hour or two.  
**


	33. Training Part IV

**Now it's time for Lan to learn how to make doppelgangers. All of Gammatron's characters belong solely to him. Enjoy.

* * *

**

**Training Part IV**

"Ok, let's start today's lesson," Blademan said. "Wait. Where are Lan and Megaman at?"

"Over here," two voices said from behind everyone. They turned around to see Megaman and….. Megaman?

"Megaman, Rockman, where's Lan at?"

"Blademan, I'm Rockman," said Rockman, who had been out there with them already.

"But then who-"

"Kai, release," one the Megamans said, a cloud of smoke surrounding him. When the cloud was gone, Lan was standing in his place.

"Oh ho, you actually did the henge without needing help from Megaman. Good job, Lan. Just be careful when you use jutsu like that. You never know what will happen," Blademan said, surprised that Lan had actually accomplished the feat.

"Thanks. But it's kinda hard to hold it without Megaman's help. He can hold his for a longer amount of time than me. Anyways, let's learn about that kagewhatsit jutsu," Lan said.

"It's kagebunshin, Lan," Naruto said. "And it's pretty hard to do successfully. It took me a lot of practice."

"Yeah, but it shouldn't take me that long with Blademan's knowledge and the combination of Megaman's, mine, and Blademan's chakra, right," Lan asked, now in Blade Soul cross fusion.

"Shut up." Naruto crossed his fingers, two on each hand, to make a plus sign. "Kagebunshin no jutsu: Art of the Doppelganger." There were three clouds of smoke that appeared and when they disappeared, there were three more Narutos, perfect copies of the original. "It makes it easier if you imagine the copies. Just be sure you get the sign right. And if you can get it within three tries, I'll teach you a jutsu that Kyuubi taught me with the shadow clones," Naruto said, a coy smile on his face.

"Naruto, you don't mean…." Kyuubi said. "You do, don't you?" Naruto nodded. "You're gonna scar the poor kid for life if you do that."

"No, I won't. besides, I'm sure he can handle it. Now then, Lan, you try to get it done."

"No problem," Lan said, making the plus sign. "Kagebunshin no jutsu." There was only one cloud of smoke and when it disappeared, there was a very pale clone of Lan on the ground, his armor slightly transparent, laying on the ground, passed out. "………. Damn."

"Don't worry," Naruto said. "Mine were the same way at first. And besides, you still have two tries."

"Ok, ok. Again," Lan said, once again making the plus sign. "Kagebunshin no jutsu." Another cloud of smoke appeared and this time, the clone was at least sitting up and the color was the same. However, the clone was still passed out and fell over on its side and disappeared with a BOOMF and a cloud of smoke. "Damn it. Ok, once more."

"This is your last chance," Naruto said. "You at least need to have the thing standing up and awake. Bonus points if you can even get it to talk."

"Could ya stop pressuring me," Lan asked as he signed once more. "Kagebunshin no jutsu." This time, instead of one cloud, there two and when both disappeared, there were two clones, both standing upright and awake.

"He did it," one clone said.

"Pay up," the other finished. And with that they both disappeared in a cloud of smoke.

"Damn it. Maybe I shouldn't have promised to show him that jutsu," Naruto said.

"Good job, shorty," Kyuubi said, forgetting that Naruto and Shinobi had a very severe case of Napoleonic Disorder. When he realized his mistake, he simply said, "Shit," and began to run.

"GET BACK YOU HERE, DAMN YOU," Naruto and Shinobi yelled giving chase, Shinobi with a strange looking launcher replacing his left hand and arm, which, for some strange reason, was currently shooting kitchen sinks and various kitchen utensils as well as kunai at Kyuubi.

"What's up with Shinobi's buster," Lan asked.

"He doesn't really call it anything," Sasuke answered. "But it can shoot any weapon you could want to use."

"And that's why it's firing sinks and kitchen items?"

"Yep."

"Ok. And why do they react so much to the word s-" Lan was cut off by Sasuke's hand over his mouth.

"Don't say that word or anything like it. They have an extremely severe case of Napoleonic Disorder."

"What's that?"

_It's where a person is sensitive about their height, _Megaman explained to his brother.

"Oh,ok. So, do we just wait for them to come back or get tired?"

"Just get comfortable," Sasuke said. "This could be a while."

***

Kyuubi was currently trying to bandage some cuts and bruises along his body while Naruto was farther in the woods showing Lan the Ninja Centerfold. "Frigga, frakka, damn kids," Kyuubi was muttering under his breath as he applied alcohol to his cuts. Lan and Naruto finally came out of the woods, Lan twitching a little from watching the jutsu repeatedly.

"I'm probably scarred for life because of you," Lan said.

"Get over it," Naruto said. "I'm not the one who decided to actually pass the doppelganger test in three turns."

"Shut up. Hey, we've still got a bit of daylight left," Lan said. "Are there any other jutsu I can learn before the end of the day."

"I can teach you one of my fire jutsu," Sasuke offered. "It isn't all that hard to be honest. Just do what I do." Sasuke began signing, ending with his hands folded together with his index and middle finger on each hand held up and holding them there. "Fire Style: Fireball Jutsu." He took in a deep breath and then released it, fire shooting from his mouth, burning down some vegetation.

"Shit!" Lan said, surprised at the jutsu.

"Now you try. The most important part is to take a deep breath and keep your concentration on keeping the flames steady." Sasuke stepped back to give Lan some room.

"What are the odds of me getting it right the first time?"

"Pretty high, since you have the help of two more people."

"Ok. Here goes nothing," Lan said, signing and ending with the same position Sasuke had ended on. "Fire Style: Fireball Jutsu." Lan took in as big a breath as he could and let it out. He successfully breathed the fire out and burned some vegetation, but couldn't keep it up as long as Sasuke.

"Well done. Is there anything you could compare that to," Sasuke asked.

_It felt kind of like when I use Beast Breath in Beast Out with Gregar, _Megaman answered. _But just a little stronger._

"Well, I'd call this a successful day," Blademan said. "You've learned not one,not two, but three jutsu in one day and successfully used henge without the cross fusion. Perhaps we should teach you summoning jutsu tomorrow."

* * *

**Like I said, I was really bored. All of Gammatron's characters belong solely to Gammatron. Please review.**


	34. Training Part V

**Holy cow! FOUR UPDATES IN ONE DAY!!! That's a new record for me. And to Gammatron and Minato, Blademan says to bring it, so I've decided that Minato will get to come in for this chapter and Zabimaru as well. Gammatron's characters are solely his. Enjoy.

* * *

**

**Training Part V**

"Ok, so what are we learning today," Megaman asked. "And why don't you want us in Blade Soul cross fusion yet?"

"Because in order to use the jutsu we're about to show you," Blademan said, "you will need to sign a contract each."

"Wait what are you showing us," Lan asked.

"Kuchiyose no jutsu," Sasuke said. "Also known as summoning jutsu. Watch us."

Naruto, Sasuke, and Blademan all signed and then said together, "Kuchiyose no Jutsu." There were three poofs of smoke and once they were gone, there were three newcomers. A giant blue snake, a crimson colored version of Kyuubi with a red collar around his neck, and a very small toad.

"Lan, Megaman, I would like to introduce you to Gamakichi," Blademan said.

"How's it going," the small toad said.

"This is Zabimaru," Sasuke said, patting the large blue snake.

"It'sss a pleasssure to meet you," Zabimaru said.

"And this is Minato," Naruto said, gesturing to the crimson version of Kyuubi.

"Ah, Minato, my friend," Kyuubi said, walking up to Minato and putting his arm around his shoulders.

"What do you want, Kyuubi," Minato asked.

"Well, ya see….," Kyuubi began to whisper in Minato's ear and whatever he was saying was making him very angry.

"WHERE IS HE?! I SHALL DESTROY HIM FOR DOING SUCH A THING TO A BRETHREN IN THAT MANNER!!!!!" He looked around and his eyes settled on Blademan. "YOU!!"

"Oh, shit," Blademan said. "Hey, Gamakichi, help me out."

"Screw that," Gamakichi said. "I'm outta here." And with that, Gamakichi disappeared in a cloud of smoke.

"COME HERE, BASTARD," Minato yelled, running after Blademan.

Everyone just watched the show for a few minutes, as Blademan was almost literally torn limb from limb as he was trying to evade Minato. "Should we help him," Lan asked.

"Probably not a good idea to get caught in such a fracas," Sasuke said. "The results would be most disastrous for all of us."

"Huh?"

"He means if we try to stop that fight, we're screwed," Kyuubi said, who was currently munching on a bag of popcorn. "GET 'IM MINATO! SHOW 'IM WHAT HAPPENS WHEN HE MESSES WITH A FOX!!"

"Ok then. Netto, maybe you should summon one of your friends," Rockman said.

"Yeah, probably," Netto said, signing. "Kuchiyose no Jutsu." A poof of smoke appeared and a wolf with snow white fur appeared next to him, with claws that looked like shining glass and two shoulder blades on its front limbs. The blades extended backwards two feet with a slight curve and ending in a sharp point. "I would like to introduce you to Akone."

"Hello," the wolf said with a female voice. "It is a pleasure to meet you."

"OH MY GAWD, THAT ISN"T SUPPOSED TO COME OFF!" They heard, looking over to see that Minato had torn off Blademan's left arm and data bits flowing out of the wound. "DAMN YOU MINATOOOOOOO!!!!!!"

"Why does Minato have Blademan's left arm in hand," Akone asked the group.

"I'll tell you later," Kyuubi said, still munching on that bag of popcorn from earlier. "ALRIGHT MINATO! NOW THE OTHER ARM!"

"SHUT UP DAMN YOU," Blademan shouted at Kyuubi, still running away from Minato.

"Ok, back to the summoning," Sasuke said. "First thing's first. You both must sign a contract with your blood. Just bite your thumb and sign with that." Sasuke took a scroll from behind him and unrolled it. "This is the contract for the Blue Serpent Clan. Which one of you will sign it?"

"I guess I will," Lan said. He bit his thumb as instructed and signed on an empty space.

Sasuke snapped the scroll back up and put it away. "You can now call on the help of anyone of the Blue Serpents, as well as coldblooded relatives of snakes."

"Wait. Does that mean I can summon a dinosaur," Lan asked.

"Occasionally. But that isn't the point."

"Here's the Fox Clan contract. I guess you're signing this one, Megaman," Naruto said.

"Ok," Megaman said, biting his thumb and signing at the bottom.

"That should do it," Naruto said, placing the scroll in an inside pocket. "You can now call upon the Fox Clan members for help. Except Minato, of course. He's a special fox."

"But wait," Akone said. "That still leaves one contract to be signed. Who will sign since both of you have signed one individually?"

"Hmmmm…..wait a second. Individually. That's it," Megaman said. "If Lan and I go into cross fusion, we're technically a different person. So therefore we can sign."

"Gotta love loopholesssss," Zabimaru said, chuckling at the loophole that Megaman had just discovered.

Megaman and Lan quickly went to cross fusion and Lan bit his thumb, which had healed upon entering cross fusion. Netto took out another contract. "This is a special contract. It is for two clans: the Wolf Clan and the Eagle Clan. That means you can now summon four different animals to help you," Netto said. "Once you sign this, you can call upon the help of both clans." Lan nodded and signed once more. "Alright it's done. I say we give him a quick test. Try to summon each animal individually, any order you want."

"Ok," Lan said. "But first. Blade Soul, synchro chip, download." He was now in Blade Soul's armor and now had even more chakra to use as well. Everyone except Naruto sent their partners back to their home. "Kuchiyose no Jutsu: Si." Instead of one cloud of smoke, there were now four. Zabimaru appeared from one cloud, Akone from another, a fox with one tail with a green collar around its neck and two short daggers on its back, and an eagle with silver feathers with a gold colored beak and a large shuriken on its back. "How's that?"

Everyone else, animals included, felt their jaws drop at the sight of four different animals being summoned at once. Even Minato stopped to look for a few seconds and then went back to chasing Blademan. "How the-" Netto began.

"I have three times the normal chakra, three contracts that were signed and three times the focus," Lan said. "You do the math."

"Well done," Akone said. "Also, I would like to introduce you to Suno Washi." She indicated the eagle.

"I'm Sukoshi Kitsuni," the little fox said. "Nice to meet you."

"It's nice to meet you too," Lan said.

"Yeah, nice to meetcha kid, but you need to send us back," Suno Washi said. "No offense."

"None taken. I guess I'll see you all later then." And with that all four animals left in four clouds of smoke.

* * *

**What'd ya think? Please Review.**


	35. Training Part VI

**Another part of training week added. All of Gammatron's characters belong only to Gammatron. Enjoy.

* * *

**

**Training Part VI**

"What happened to Blademan," Lan asked, now in Blade Soul Cross Fusion. "Why isn't he here?"

"Yes, well," Sasuke said, "due to Blademan's unfortunate meeting with Minato, he is currently in bed after his mauling. So today, you will have a training match against Netto and Rockman."

"Ok," Lan said. "I'm fine with that. So, are you two gonna cross fuse or not?"

"No reason to," Netto said. "Rockman and I both agreed that I'd do this solo. But just this once."

"Wait, why?"

"Just to take it easy on you."

"Take it…..ok, just for that, I'm gonna kick your ass."

"Fine, bring it."

"Hang on second."

"What?"

"If I kick your ass, then that means that I'm kicking my ass. Which means that either way, I'm gonna end up losing since we're zone doubles."

_Wow, Lan, _Megaman said. _That's pretty profound thinking. Are you feeling ok?_

"Hey, even I have my moments," Lan said, offended.

"Same here," Netto said, equally offended by the comment. "Now then, let's get started. But first…" He took out a small plastic bag filled with what looked like pills with a coffee brown color to them. He placed one in his mouth and suddenly, his eyes became serious. His hair also became lighter and he had a scowl on his face. "You're goin' down."

"What the," Lan began. "What just happened?"

"I went professional, punk," Netto said. "I'm Professional Netto and I'm going to wipe the floor with you." He charged at Lan, making a plus sign. "Kagebunshin no Jutsu." Three clouds appeared around him and there were now three clones of Professional running with him at Lan.

"So, we're gonna play it that way," Lan said, also making a plus sign. Three clouds also appeared around Lan and there were three clones of Lan standing in defensive positions. As Professional and his clones came closer, Lan's clones charged forward to take care of Professional's clones. Both sets of clones clashed, all six disappearing in smoke. "Guess we're doing this one on one now." He drew both kunai and charged at Professional, who came to sudden stop. Lan went for the first strike, slashing down at Professional with a reverse grip on his right kunai. Professional knocked the kunai to his left, letting it slide past him harmlessly through air. Professional then went to knee Lan, who blocked with his arms crossed in an X in front of him, but was still knocked back a few feet. "Ok, let's try something else," he said, running towards the woods, putting his hands into his focusing position.

"Where're ya going? You running away," Professional asked, genuinely confused.

"Actually, it's quite the opposite," Lan said as he neared a tree. He took a flying jump at the tree, both feet first. As soon as he hit the tree, he shot off of it at breakneck speed, heading straight for Professional, who didn't have enough time to react. He hit him in the gut and they both went rolling along the ground, Lan planting his right hand on the ground and flipping over to land on his left foot and right knee, skidding to a halt. "I win," he said.

"Not exactly, wimp," a voice said from the middle of the dust cloud that had surrounded Professional as he rolled along the ground. As it cleared, standing in his place was what looked like Netto, but with a much darker hair color, the hair itself spiked up. He had deep red eyes and he was now wearing a red and black jacket. "Is that the best you got, wuss?"

"What the-"

"I'm sorry, it seems I forgot to introduce myself. Name's Chaos Netto. You could say I'm Netto at his strongest."

"Whatever. Doesn't change the fact that I'm still gonna kick your ass."

"That's a laugh," Chaos said. He signed a jutsu, saying, "Fire Style: Grand Fireball Jutsu." He took a deep breath, but when he let it out, it wasn't just like a normal fire. It was a torrent of flame that hit Lan dead on, smoke rising, mixing with dust and creating instant glass in some areas as well. When he was done, he simply said, "I win."

"Damn it, Chaos," Kyuubi said, glaring at Chaos. "Did ya have to cremate the kid?"

"What? It isn't my fault if he can't beat the heat."

"Still that doesn't me-"

Kyuubi was interrupted by a sound coming from the smoke and dust cloud. "Grrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr….." As the smoke and dust cleared, Lan was standing there, but his form was different. His hair was now longer, with more spike and streaks of green running through it. The mask had hardened over his mouth and nose and had two small spikes that pointed backwards, going past the back of his head for three inches. His shoulder armor now had claws running on the back edges and the shuriken tips at the end were longer and serrated along the edges. The spikes on his boots had grown longer and wider, also serrated on the edges, claws at the ends of his boots. The kunai were now attached to his wrists, longer, but thinner than they had originally been and his fingers were now claws at the end. The katana had disappeared and he now had a green tail with barbs at the end.

"Well, this is new," Max said.

"It would seem that they are able to handle three or more possible fusions at a time," Sasuke said, writing down some notes in his small notebook. "They have also become more bestial, possibly even relying on primal instinct at this time."

"No, I don't think so. The growl, maybe," Max said. "I think they're still in control. But I wonder what this form is."

He had an answer from Lan. "I am Blade Beast Cross Fusion and I will destroy you."

"It would seem that his ego has also been greatly increased by bestial fusion," Sasuke said, adding more notes to his notebook.

"well, it looks like I'm gonna get a challenge," Chaos said. "Finally." And with that, they charged at the same time, clashing repeatedly with each other, flying from each other with each hit.

***

"It has been approximately sixty minutes since the two have transformed and they don't look like they will stop anytime soon," Sasuke said.

"Yeah," Max said. "I wonder how much longer they can go."

"I will end this now," Lan said, signing a jutsu that none of them had seen before. "Lightning Style: Electric Overload."

"Wait a second," Naruto said. "That's Blademan's signature jutsu. This won't end well for Chaos Netto."

Around Lan, electricity began to build in three areas around him, forming to resemble electrical versions of Lan in his current form. "Now is the final blow. Electrical Charge." The three clones stretched out their arms and small spheres of electricity built up in their hands, Lan doing the same.

"Oh no you don't," Chaos said, signing another jutsu. "Fire Style: Supreme Fireball Jutsu." He took in a deep breath, deeper than any breath he had previously taken. Just as he released a fireball twice the size of the grand fireball, Lan fired all four spheres, with the spheres spiraling around each other, forming an electrical drill. The two attacks collided, causing a large explosion, sending everyone flying backwards. When the dust and smoke cleared, Lan, Megaman, and Netto, all in their normal forms, were lying on the ground, motionless.

"Are they…..dead," Naruto asked, noticing that they weren't moving. At that moment, they heard what sounded like a saw mill coming from where the three were passed out. "Never mind. That answers my question."

* * *

**Did ya like the chapter? To Gammatron, it would seem that Blademan's naginata was not with him when Minato returned him. If you know where it is, could Blademan have it back? He needs it for next chapter. Gammatron's characters are his only. Please Review.**


	36. Training Part VII

**Another chapter. Gammatron's characters belong only to Gammatron. Enjoy.

* * *

**

**Training Part VII**

"Oooohhh," Lan groaned, sitting up in bed, hand to his head. "Why does my head hurt?"

"I know how you feel," Netto said from across the room, his hand to his head as well.

"Do your heads hurt as much as mine," Megaman asked the two.

"Probably, if not more," Lan said. "Does anyone remember what happened?"

"I think I do," Netto said. "The last thing I remember doing was using a supreme fireball as Chaos Netto and you were in a new form. Blade Beast, you called yourself. Kinda weird, though. You used Blademan's signature jutsu, or at least, a part of it. Next thing I remember after that is waking up here, with my head feeling like it has a pick axe in it or something."

"Oh yeah," Megaman said. "It's kinda coming back to me. Hey, what time is it?"

Lan took a look at the clock. "It's only 7:50 am." He turned back to the others and then whipped his head back around, eyes wide. "7:50?! SHIT, WE'RE GONNA BE LATE TO TRAINING!!!"

***

"There you three are," Blademan said. "Where were you?"

"Sorry," Lan said, in Blade Soul Cross Fusion. "We kinda slept in."

"Hmmm…well I suppose I can make an exception," Blademan said. "Considering what Naruto and Sasuke told me about what was supposed to be a training match yesterday."

"Heh, heh. Yeah, sorry about that," Lan said. "Hey, where's Max at?"

"RRAHHHH," Max yelled from behind him, swinging down at him with a long sword.

Lan drew his katana with unbelievable speed, blocking the slash. "What the hell was that for," Lan said, heart pounding from adrenaline at the sudden attack.

"To ready you for weapons training," Blademan said. He pulled his naginata from its place on his back. "The first weapon you will be trained in will be one that I prefer to most weapons. The naginata. Strangely enough, when I woke up yesterday, my naginata was missing. But it was back this morning. Does anyone know where it disappeared to?"

"I might have an idea," Naruto said, rubbing the back of his head. He signed and said, "Kuchiyose no Jutsu." A cloud of smoke appeared in front of him and Minato was on the ground, asleep. "Hey, Minato, wake up. Yo, I said WAKE UP!!!"

"Who, what," Minato said, looking around wildly. "Oh, it's you. Why did you summon me?"

"It would seem that Blademan's naginata went missing yesterday. Do _you_ have any idea where it went?"

Minato looked at the ground, kicking at a small clod of dirt. "Maybe I do, maybe I don't."

"Minato," Naruto said, assuming a tone that a parent would take with a small child who was just caught doing something wrong.

"Ok, ok, I took it and hocked it for a new laser naginata. But I bought it back and returned it."

"Wait, you _hocked_ my naginata? The naginata that my last partner gave to me to remember her by," Blademan said. "Come here Minato. You're going to help me show Lan just how close of a shave this naginata can give," he said, walking over to Minato slowly.

Minato backed up with each step, saying, "No, no, you look like you can do it without my help."

"Oh, no, I insist."

"I'm sorry, but I must decline." And with that, Minato ran into the woods.

"GET BACK HERE," Blademan yelled, running after him.

***

An hour later, Blademan came back out of the words, whistling to himself. "Blademan, where's Minato," Kyuubi asked.

"He's currently tied up at the moment," Blademan answered.

In the woods, Minato was hanging upside down from a tree branch, his tails tied in various knots around the branch. "Uh, can someone get me down," Minato called out. "Anyone?"

"Now then, first thing's first," Blademan said, turning to Lan. "You need to learn to summon the naginata. Which brings us to your katana."

"The katana," Lan asked, confused.

"Yes, the katana. The biggest advantage your katana has is that it can take on the shape of different weapons, as long as they have blades involved. Try to make your katana into a naginata."

"Ok," Lan said. "Here goes." He held the katana in front of him and closed his eyes. Within a few minutes time, the hilt of the katana became smooth and extended, while the blade itself widened and shortened so that it was a foot long. The blade curved on one side as the opposite grew three spikes that curved slightly upwards.

"Good job. Now we start training with the naginata," Blademan said.

***

Forty five minutes later, Lan was sitting on the ground, the naginata now back in its original katana form, panting heavily from the workout he just had with naginata training. "Take another twenty minutes to cool down and we'll train with the chainblade next," Blademan said, taking a seat under a tree nearby.

"Ok," Lan answered.

When the break was up, Blademan stood up and drew his chainblade. "Now then, do what you did with the naginata and make your katana into a chainblade."

"Yes sir." He closed his eyes once more and soon the katana extended and widened, the blade itself splitting into segments. He opened his eyes, asking, "How's this?"

"Just fine. First, I want to teach you my lightning snake, which I believe is what my doppelganger used on your friend, Kassie Haro, correct?"

"Yes, it is."

"Well then, that makes this explanation easier. I want you to hold that image in your mind and channel electricity through the chainblade itself. Then I'll teach you how to control the chainblade itself."

"Alright then." Lan closed his eyes, concentrating on the image of the chainblade with electrical currents traveling along it. "Lightning Snake." Electricity began to arc off of the chainblade and currents of it moved along the surface.

"Once again, well done. And now I teach you to control the chainblade."

***

"Alright, I suppose that's enough for today," Blademan said, two hours after he began to teach Lan to use the chainblade. "We'll learn something new tomorrow. Naruto and Sasuke will be teaching you more jutsu."

"Ok," a very tired Lan said. He released the Double Soul and the cross fusion. "Hey, is Minato coming out of the woods or not?"

"Oh, almost forgot," Naruto said. They all heard a BOOMF from the woods. "Now we can go in."

* * *

**Weapons training is done and now Lan will learn some more jutsu. Gammatron's characters only belong to Gammatron. Please Review.**


	37. Training Part VIII

**More jutsu to learn. Gammatron's characters belong to Gammatron. Enjoy.

* * *

**

**Training Part VIII**

"Wait, where's Blademan at," Lan asked, in Blade Soul Cross Fusion once more. "Did he not wake up or something?"

"Nope," Max answered. "Today, you'll be learning different jutsu from all of us. And by 'us' I mean me, Sasuke, Naruto, Netto, Kakashi Hatake, and two more netnavis."

_What about Kyuubi, Shinobi, and Rockman, _Megaman asked.

"They're gonna take a day off as well," Sasuke answered. "Now then, I would like to introduce you to my Uncle, Kakashi Hatake." A man with gray hair and a konoha headband on his head covering his left eye stepped out from behind a tree, an orange book with a red circle and slash in the middle of it in his hand. He was wearing a thick green vest with various pockets over the surface of the vest and he was currently engrossed in whatever the book in his hand was called. Beside him was a female netnavi, looking to be in her early twenties, wearing a silver and blue version of Kakashi's uniform, and had long silver hair with blue highlights and blue eyes as well. "This is his netnavi, Silence." From behind them, another netnavi appeared. He had what looked to be bat ears, a navisymbol with what looked to be a scar in the center and a tattered cloak around him. "And this is-"

"BASS," Lan yelled, drawing his katana, transforming it into a kurasi-gama, throwing the weighted ball at the end of it at the netnavi and knocking him in the jaw, making him fall back. Lan took up a defensive stance, the katana now a naginata.

"Whoa, whoa," Naruto said, standing in front of the netnavi. "So you obviously know his name. But why did you attack him?"

"He's my enemy," Lan said, still in his stance.

"Calm down, kid," Bass said, rubbing his jaw. "Damn, what did you hit me with? A wrecking ball? Besides, how can I be your enemy? I've never even met you. And I'm pretty sure I'd remember someone who looks like Netto and Megaman when they're in cross fusion."

"Wait. He's from this zone isn't he?"

"Yeah. He is," Max said.

"Heh, heh. Sorry about that," Lan said, resheathing his katana. "Honest mistake."

"Fine," Bass said, getting back up. "But seriously, what did you hit me with? That wasn't a normal kurasi-gama." **(Side Note: a kurasi-gama, if I spelled it right, is a sickle that is attached to a chain with a weight at the end.)**

"Well, funny thing about that," Lan said, looking down at the ground. "It's possible I might have hit you with a forty pound weight."

Bass looked at him for a few seconds. "And you managed to throw it? Ok, I can respect that kind of strength. So, who gets to show the kid first?"

"I suppose I will," Max said, stepping forward.

"Wait, you know jutsu," Lan asked.

"Yeah. I just don't rely on it very much. My natural born abilities are normally enough. Now then," Max said turning to Lan. "This is something of a custom made jutsu. Pay attention." Max began to sign and said, "Kujo Style: Dendou Jishin Jutsu." Max slammed his foot into the ground, while everyone else who had seen the jutsu ran for cover, and pieces of ground began to fly everywhere, electricity crackling in and around the immediate area within twenty feet of Max and the flying ground pieces. Lan was hit by one of the pieces and electricity was immediately sent into his body, making him fly backwards. As things began to settle down, Max looked over to where Lan had landed. "Are you okay?"

"I think so," Lan said, getting up and dusting himself off. "Can I try that?"

"Sure. But be careful. The first time I began to make that jutsu, well….let's just say that Will, J, and I still have nightmares about it."

"um….ok," Lan said, not quite sure he wanted to know what that meant. "Anyways." He began to sign exactly as Max had and said, "Kujo Style: Dendou Jishin Jutsu." He slammed his foot into the ground as Max had, but only managed to make two pieces of ground fly off and both hit him dead on. He went flying back, hitting a tree. "Can I learn something….safer," he said, feeling a little dizzy.

"I've got something that won't be so bad to you, but it does tend to hurt other people," Bass said, coming from out behind the tree he had been hiding behind when Max had demonstrated his jutsu. "It's relatively simple, so just pay attention and you shouldn't have a problem." He began to sign a jutsu and said, "Dark Style: Dark Terrain Jutsu." Suddenly, the ground around them began to warp and trees began to twist. Pieces of ground began to fly around, but instead of going in random directions, they all headed towards everyone else, minus Lan and Bass. Once the pieces made contact, they exploded, sending people backwards and also knocking them unconscious.

"Oh wow," Lan said, acting like a little kid. "I've gotta try that." He began to sign the jutsu and said, "Dark Style: Dark Terrain Jutsu." The ground began to warp, but then stopped. "Uh, why isn't anything happening."

"Because this jutsu, like the one that Max demonstrated, requires practice. But to be able to get the ground to warp for even a few seconds on the first try is quite an accomplishment," Bass said.

"How about I teach him one that doesn't hurt anyone unless it's used for the purpose," Silence said, getting up after waking up ten minutes after Bass's demonstration, everyone else coming to as well. "Since you know at least one or two fire jutsu, I'm going to teach you a speed jutsu." She signed and soon afterwards said, "Sumiyaka Style: Sumiyaka Kouyou Jutsu." She glowed for two seconds and then….nothing.

"What happened? Did it fail," Lan asked.

"You tell me," Silence said from behind him, even though he thought he could still see her in front of him, until she disappeared.

"What the-"

"A jutsu that increases your speed," Silence said. "You try it."

"Ok," Lan said, signing as she did. "Sumiyaka Style: Sumiyaka Kouyou Jutsu." Lan glowed for two seconds and then tried out his newfound speed. He ran to a tree and when he looked back, he could still see his after image where he had been standing less than a second ago. "Dude, this is awesome."

"My turn," Kakashi said, putting away his book. "I'll be teaching you a secret taijutsu technique. First, you need to be able to get behind your opponent." Kakashi then placed his hands together, putting his middle and index finger of each hand together to point straight up. "Second, you need to make sure that you have this sign. Now then, I want you to attack me. No weapons, just fists and feet."

"Ok, but I don't see what this has to do with it," Lan said, running at Kakashi.

He swung at Kakashi, who ducked, letting the punch fly past him and he was then behind Lan. "Konoha Secret Taijutsu: Thousand Years of Pain." He thrust his hands upward and Lan went shooting off like a rocket, hitting his head on the same tree that he had been hitting during his stay at Blademan's mansion.

BAM

"Kakashi, why would you teach him something like that," Max said, his fist still in the air, Kakashi holding his head. "Taking the lazy way out as usual."

"Ok, so I'm lazy. No reason to hit me," Kakashi said in a defensive tone.

"Maybe I should go next," Sasuke said. "Lan, I'm going to teach you a stronger version of the fireball jutsu I taught you. Do you remember the jutsu that Netto had used as Chaos Netto?"

"Kinda," Lan answered, rubbing his rear end.

"Well, that is the grand fireball, a much, much stronger version." Sasuke signed the jutsu and said, "Fire Style: Grand Fireball Jutsu." He took in a deep breath, releasing it as a torrent of flames. "Now you try," he said after the fire was out.

Lan signed the jutsu, saying, "Fire Style: Grand Fireball Jutsu." He took in a deep breath, releasing it as Sasuke had and burning down a few trees.

"Very good," Naruto said. "But now I'm going to teach you a wind style jutsu." He signed and said, "Wind Style: Reza-Tenkuu Jutsu." He moved his right arm forward, aiming at a tree. At first, nothing seemed to have changed,but then a branch fell off, a perfect cut through it.

"Whoa," Lan said, at a loss for words.

"Try it, but be extremely careful with it. I almost decapitated Netto and Sasuke when I first tried it out."

"Alright." Lan signed the jutsu and said, "Wind Style: Reza-Tenkuu Jutsu." He drew his right arm back, moving it forward, aiming at a tree and managed to make a nick in a branch. "Let me guess. It takes practice, right?"

"Of course," Naruto said.

"My turn to teach," Netto said. "But I'm going to teach you a kaosu style." He took two of the coffee pills, turning into Chaos Netto. "Now pay attention, wuss, cause I ain't gonna show you again." He signed, saying, "Kaosu Style: Kaosu Ori Jutsu." A cage of what looked to be made of red energy, formed around a boulder and then blocked out the view of the boulder. Once the cage disappeared, what had once been a boulder was now a small pile of what looked to be a small mound of magma mixed with pebbles.

"Ok, I'll try it," Lan said, signing. Once he was done, he said, "Kaosu Style: Kaosu Ori Jutsu." Another cage, this one made of green and red energy, surrounded another boulder, blocking out the view of it again. When the cage disappeared, the boulder looked slightly smaller, with a small mound of dust around the edges. "Damn it."

"Wow. That wasn't even a _good _attempt," Chaos Netto said.

"Shut up. At least I tried," Lan said.

"Yeah, yeah," Chaos Netto said, suddenly turning back into regular Netto. "That was a nice attempt, Lan. I apologize for Chaos Netto's poking at you."

"Ah, I guess it's ok," Lan said. "Anyways, we need to pack tonight."

"Why," Naruto asked.

"Tomorrow is the day that we leave to go back to the HQ," Lan said. "And to welcome our newest members."

"That's right, that is tomorrow, isn't it," Sasuke said.

"Wait, you guys are going with Max and his buddies," Bass asked.

"Yeah," Netto said. "For a little while. But I'm sure you can come visit anytime."

"Of course they can," Max said. "Anyone who isn't an enemy is welcome at the HQ. Well, I'm gonna get started on packing." And with that, he walked back towards the mansion.

"I guess we better go as well," Sasuke said. "Come on brothers."

* * *

**Training's over and done with. For now. Gammatron's characters belong only to Gammatron. Please Review.**


	38. Intermission 3 Part I

**Intermission 3 Part I**

**It's time for a small contest and questions from readers. The contest is simple enough. Translate all of the jutsu from the most recent chapter and get to make a character for the fanfic if you're first and they're all correct. Same rules apply, except that I'll also count reviews for this contest as well. You already know what to do for questions. Please, please, please, give me some questions about the fanfic and characters. One week for contest and questions, as always.**

*******

**Ok, I'm changing the rules slightly for the contest. Translate only one jutsu or any amount you want-it can be a rough translation-and I'll do it that way. And I'm going to go by the amount of time in a school week. 5 days. That's only two days away from this update on this chapter. Or rather, from June 17, 2009. Either way, there isn't much time left.**


	39. Intermission 3 Part II

**Intermission 3 Part II**

**Ok, so this contest was something of a bust…… Much as I hate to admit it. So, I'll think hard about the contests I make in the future. Anyways, here's three more chapters that I've been working on during the past few days.**

**P.S. Yes, I decided to cut the contest short, but only because I was getting really bored. So, I won't keep you anymore, go on to the next chapter.**


	40. On the Way to HQ Part I

**New chapter. Since someone has requested it, I'm putting in some new Megaman characters. Gammatron's characters belong only to Gammatron. Enjoy.

* * *

**

**On the Way to HQ Part I**

"Alright," Max said, hand to his communicator in his ear. "You guys just keep working on the teleporter. We'll start our way back. Just call us if you get it fixed before we get back."

"Sure thing, Max," Alia said from the other end of the communicator. "We'll see you guys soon."

"Ok fellas," Max said, turning to the people around him. "Looks like we'll be walking back for a few days guys. If they don't manage to fix the teleporter before we get there, it'll take about three to five days. With rest. So, we ready to get going?"

"Yeah, I guess," Naruto said. "I've got all my stuff packed."

"Same here," Sasuke said. The rest of the group all confirmed that they had all packed and were ready to head out.

"Farewell, my young friends," Blademan said. "May your journey be quick and safe."

"Thanks, Blademan," Megaman said. And with that, the group walked onto the road.

***

"Oh, my head," a boy with gray hair, a scar on his left cheek, wearing a black jumpsuit, a pair of red shorts with white rings at the bottom, what looked to be a red scarf of some kind with what seemed to be two plugs at the end of it, and an orange shirt. He looked over at a girl with light blue hair, wearing a similar jumpsuit as his, and wearing an orange jacket. "Hey, Ashe. Wake up." The girl moved slightly and then went motionless once again. "Hey, sis. Come on, get up. We need to figure out where we are."

"Leave me alone, Grey. Just let me sleep," the girl, Ashe, mumbled.

"Ashe, please," Grey said, shaking his sister's shoulder. "Come on, we've got to get up and moving."

"I said, let me sleep," she mumbled again.

Grey gave an exasperated sigh and placed his head in his hands. He sat there for a bit and looked around at his surroundings. He saw a town to the west of them and came up with an idea. "Hey, Ashe, I see a town just to the west of us. You know what that means? Warm rooms, hot showers and maybe even a casino."

Ashe shot up at the mention of a place that dealt in solely money. "Well, what are we waiting for? Let's go," she said, grabbing her brother's wrist and dragging him behind her.

"Hang on a second," Grey said, looking around once more. "Is someone missing?"

"No, who would be missing?"

"I don't know. Maybe Model A," a voice said from behind them.

They turned around to see a biometal behind them, two white spikes going off of a blue body, the face on the front, top half red, two blue eyes, the bottom half white. "Oh, right," Ashe said. "Sorry about that. Now come on, let's get to that town."

***

"Can we find someplace to rest," Netto whined, his stomach growling.

"Yeah," Lan said, sharing his double's feelings.

"What do the rest of you think," Max asked the others.

"I believe that recuperation will be beneficial to all of us," Sasuke said.

"Uh, what he said," Naruto said, not quite sure what it was that he had said.

"You have no idea what he's saying do you," Shinobi said, already knowing the answer.

"……. No. Not really," Naruto answered.

"He said that it would be a good idea to rest and relax," Kyuubi said. "Anyways, I'm with everyone else on this. Let's rest."

"Alright," Max conceded. "I'm pretty sure that there's a town nearby. We'll find a hotel and rest. I'm pretty sure there's casino there. Anyone wanna hit the slots with me?"

"Isn't there an age limit in that town," Megaman asked.

"Nope. None of the casinos in this zone have age limits. Just make sure you have plenty of zennys."

"Eh, why not," Kyuubi said, shrugging his shoulders. "I'm in."

"I believe that I'll come along as well," Sasuke said.

"Sasuke, why are you going," Max asked. "Wait a second, you can count cards, can't you?"

Sasuke gave a smile. "It's conceivable that I possess that ability. At least we'll be able to walk away with enough money to last the journey."

"No. You're not just gonna count the cards," Kyuubi said, realizing Sasuke's plan. "Don't you dare use the Sharingan. That's just wrong."

"This coming from the guy who cheated at I Spy, five draw, a sack race, the bet that we made awhile back, _and_ took my money to pay for a candy bar," Shinobi said.

"…. Fine. Just try not to get caught doing it, ok," Kyuubi said. "Alright, let's find a hotel."

***

"Alright, here's your key," the desk clerk said, handing them a card. "Room 128. Sorry, but it's the last room we have."

"Why are you sorry," Max asked, taking the card. "Something wrong with the room?"

"No. But you and two other people who just arrived have a suite just across the way from you and both rooms are the closest to our loudest patrons in the history of this hotel. Listen, if you wake up to hear yowling, just try to ignore it as best you can, ok?"

"Ummm….ok sir." Max walked back to everyone else. "Alright guys, we're in room 128. The deluxe suite." They made their way to the elevator and when they made it into the room, they let their bags drop off their shoulders onto the floor. "Well, I'm gonna wash up and go to the casino in about two minutes. Kyuubi and Sasuke, you two might as well get ready to go."

"Alright," Kyuubi said, going to his bag and digging through it for a wallet.

***

"So, what to do first," Max said, looking around at the casino.

"I'm heading to the cards," Sasuke said, walking off.

"I suppose I'll go check out the individual tables and work my way around," Kyuubi said, heading off to the first table he saw.

"And that leaves me to go to the slots," Max said to himself. He headed over to the slots, choosing one and taking a seat. He put in 10 zennys and pulled the lever, the images moving. The first image stopped on a lemon, an apple under it. The next was an apple in the middle. The third was a cherry, but had an apple on the top. He got 100 zennys back for lining up the apples.

"DAMN THIS MACHINE," a voice yelled in his ear. He turned to see a light blue haired girl sitting next to him, wearing a black jumpsuit with an orange jacket over it, and was currently kicking the slot machine she was sitting at.

"You know, there's an easier way of playing that," Max said.

The girl shot him an angry glare. "Oh, and I suppose you know what that is."

"Actually yeah. Put 10 zennys into the machine and pull the lever." The girl did so reluctantly. "Now, it's just a simple matter of timing," Max said, moving his right hand up into the air. He hit the machine as the number seven crossed over the line, making the machine spin for two seconds longer than normal. All three columns ended up landing on the number seven. The machine, which didn't have enough zennys to give up for a jackpot, spit out a piece of paper with instructions to take it to the clerk at the front of the casino.

The girl took the paper, looking at it like she was dreaming. "How did you do that," she said, still not sure if she was dreaming or not.

"Trade secret," Max said. "Name's Max. And yours?"

"Ashe," the girl answered.

"Hey, Ashe," a voice called from farther down. "Check it out," boy with gray hair, wearing a jumpsuit similar to Ashe's, an orange shirt and red shorts, and what looked like a red scarf with two plugs at the end of it, was standing a little farther down, waving three jackpot tickets in his hands.

"Does everyone but me know how to do that," Ashe said. The gray haired boy came over, putting the tickets into his pocket. "Grey, how did you get those tickets?"

"I dunno," Grey said, shrugging. "Just luck I guess. Hey, who's this guy?"

Max held his hand out to Grey. "Name's Max."

Grey shook his hand, saying, "Grey."

"Interesting clothes. You two must not be from around here," Max said, taking a closer look at what they were wearing.

"No. Maybe you could tell us where we are," Ashe said.

"Do you want a town, country, or some other type of name?"

"Town, I guess," Grey said.

"You're in Kalo Town."

"Kalo Town," Ashe repeated. "Never heard of it."

It suddenly occurred to Max that these two might be more than just lost. "You're from a different zone, aren't you?"

"Huh?"

"Perhaps an explanation would be better then. Come on, we'll go find my friends and you can come back with us to the hotel we're staying at. It'll be easier to explain with more than just one person."

* * *

**New Megaman characters have been added and now I've gotta work out how it'll go. Gammatron's characters belong only to Gammatron. Please Review.**


	41. On the Way to HQ Part II

**New chapter. Gammatron's characters belong to Gammatron only. Enjoy.

* * *

**

**On the Way to HQ Part II**

"So, what's the last thing you two remember before waking up on the road," Max asked Grey and Ashe, who had decided to go with Max and the rest for now. They were currently making their way to HQ the day after they had stayed in town.

"Not much," Grey answered. "The last thing I can recall is me and Ashe having a sparring match and then…nothing."

"Anything else," Netto asked.

"Yeah," Ashe answered. "A weird, green warp or something in the air."

"A zone portal," Max said. "So, you two were caught in its pull and are stuck in the Prime Zone for now."

"Uh, sure, let's go with that," Ashe said.

"On top of what you've told us, you're also Mega Men."

"How did you know that?"

"I talked with Model A last night," Megaman said. "I can't help but wonder what Axl-R will think when he learns that his biometal in the future is a female."

"Are you sure that my past self is a guy," Model A asked, still not believing what Megaman had told her.

"Yeah, pretty sure." After that, they walked on for another hour before breaking for lunch. "Man, I am so glad you guys went to the casino last night."

"Yeah," Naruto said. "Even the short amount of time you spent there was enough to get money for a journey that could four times longer than this one." He tore into a cup of ramen that he had bought with his cut of the profit from the casino.

"So, how do you know what the Mega Men are," Grey asked, eating a sandwich.

"We have a Mega Man on our team. Her name's Kassie Haro and her biometal partner is Model MD," Max answered, pulling out a foot-long submarine sandwich.

"Never heard of them."

"Of course not. They're from this zone and no other."

"Oh."

"By the way, there are more Mega Men in this zone, all part of an organization. So don't be surprised if you're attacked by other people with biometal partners."

"Ummm…..ok. I guess I'll just have to take your word on that."

***

"How much farther have we got," Ashe complained.

"Well, if you feel like walking half the night, we can actually reach it sometime in the evening of tomorrow. That means we'll have cut the travel time by third of what's normally expected," Max answered. "I would suggest walking half the night anyways. I wanna get there as soon as possible."

"Why," Lan asked. "You got a date or something?"

"No, but Will does. I got a call last night and he finally asked Kass out on a date. It's his first one and to be honest, he's gonna need all of the guys' help to get ready for it. That includes our new members," he said, turning to Naruto, Netto, Sasuke, and their netnavis.

"Hey, what about us," Ashe asked.

"Ok, first off, you're not a guy. Second, I never asked you to be on the team," Max said.

"So. From what you've told us, you can use all the help you can get," Ashe said. "And besides, it's two more Mega Men on your team to help."

Max considered and then nodded. "Alright. That means that you'll be helping us as well, Grey."

"Wait, me?! I don't know anything about dating," Gray said, starting to freak out.

"Oh, come on. Surely you're being modest," Lan said.

"No, he isn't. In our zone, he wasn't exactly casa nova," Ashe said. "Nor a ladies' man. Or anything else along those lines."

"Gee, thanks for the support," Grey said.

"Oh, get over it shrimp," Ashe said. Max, Sasuke, Lan, Netto, Kyuubi, Rockman, and Megaman all looked at one another. Max grabbed Grey and moved him off to the side.

"WE AREN'T SHORT!" Naruto and Shinobi yelled, tackling Ashe, a cloud of dust surrounding the three.

"Uh, what was that about," Grey asked, confused.

"Those two are really sensitive about their height," Netto said. Everyone continued to watch as the dust cloud grew bigger. "Uh, when are we gonna get back on the road?"

"I guess when those three stop fighting," Max said. "Right now, it looks like it could go either way."

***

"Now then, what have we learned today," Max asked, looking around Ashe, Naruto, and Shinobi.

"That these two are sensitive about their height," Ashe said, covered in bruises and cuts.

"That Ashe is a dirty fighter," Shinobi and Naruto said, both covered in just as many bruises and cuts as Ashe was.

"And…..," Max said, looking at them.

"And that she will kick our butts."

"Good. Now then, we need to get back on the road. Come on, grab your bags and let's get going. We've still got a day and a half of traveling ahead of us."

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed the chapter. Gammatron's characters belong to Gammatron. Please Review.**


	42. On the Way to HQ Part III

**Final part for their journey back to HQ. Gammatron's characters belong only to Gammatron. Enjoy.

* * *

**

**On the Way to HQ Part III**

"You're the one who started it," Naruto said.

"No, I'm not. You're the one who went crazy back there just because I made fun of my _brother's_ height, not yours," Ashe said. The two had been arguing for the past two hours over who started the fight.

"If you two don't shut up, I'm going to make you make you regret it," Max said, his eye twitching from having to listen to the same argument for the past two hours.

"I say we break for dinner and rest," Grey said. "It's almost midnight according to this watch you gave me."

"Alright, we'll set up camp for the night under those two trees," Max said. "Come on, everyone. That means that you two stop arguing now or else." The last comment was directed at Ashe and Naruto, who were still arguing. "That's it. Shinobi, I need a roll of duct tape and some rope."

"What for," Shinobi asked, producing the items from his weapon.

"For this," he answered, hitting both Ashe and Naruto on their necks, aiming at a pressure point. "That'll keep them quiet just long enough for me to do this." He picked both up and put Naruto under one tree, Ashe under another. He then tied and taped them to the trees and by the time he was done, they were just coming to.

"How long was I out," Naruto said. He then looked down. "Hey, why the hell am I tied up?"

"Me too," Ashe said.

"Because you two wouldn't shut up," Max said.

"This is all your fault," Naruto said to Ashe.

"Oh, I knew I forgot something," Max said, before Ashe could respond to Naruto.

"Let us go," Ashe said in a hopeful tone.

"Nope. This." He tore off two strips of the tape and proceeded to place one strip each on Naruto's and Ashe's mouths.

"Mph, mpph, mph," Naruto said.

"Ok, I'm not even going to tell you what that was supposed to mean," Max said, seemingly offended.

***

"I found you," a black figure said behind a tree. "If I follow you, I find my revenge on two nuisances in my life."

***

The next morning, they were all back on the road, bags on shoulders and Naruto and Ashe noticeably quieter. "Have you two resolved the fight," Max asked, looking back at them with a menacing shine in his eyes.

"Yes sir," they both said in unison.

"Good. Now, I want to see you shake hands," Max said.

"Why," Ashe asked.

"Would you rather me have you two hug or kiss? Your choice."

They hurriedly shook hands. "There, happy?"

"Yes. Now then, what say we find a way to pass the time?"

"Such as," Sasuke said.

"I dunno. Riddles, I Spy, that kind of stuff." They continued walking after deciding on I Spy. "Ok, I Spy something with orange on it."

"Naruto's outfit," Lan asked.

"No. But that was a pretty good guess," Max said.

***

The black figure following them was currently looking at them like they were idiots. "What the hell is wrong these people," he said to himself.

***

"Hey, what time is it," Lan asked.

Grey took a look at his watch. "It's about 4:00 in the afternoon."

"That means we should be seeing Ground City in just a little bit," Max said. "That's a good thing, cause Will's date is in three hours, which means we need to pick it up just a bit. Come on, everyone. We're gonna go for a half hour jog." And with that, he began to jog as he had said.

"Is he serious," Ashe asked the others.

They all just shrugged, and began to jog after Max.

They continued on that way for ten minutes and Ground City came into view. "There's Ground City. Listen, after we help Will get ready for his date, I'll show you around Ground City, maybe take you to eat at Beamer's. Hell, we'll bring the entire team, excluding Will and Kass of course." They made into Ground City and Max picked up the pace a bit. "Come on guys, just a little farther." They made it to the HQ, where Will was currently freaking out at the moment.

He looked up to see Max, Lan, and Megaman and the group of new members. "It's about time. Dude, I am seriously freaking out here," Will began. Max went up to him and slapped his face. "Thanks, I needed that. Now come on, I need help getting ready. The girls are helping out with Kass, who apparently is freaking out just as much as I am."

"Alright. Lan, you take Ashe to go help the girls and then find us," Max said. "We'll go ahead and help Will."

"Sure thing," Lan said. "Come on, Ashe."

"Quick question," Naruto said to Megaman. "Why are we helping out on a date?"

"Because when Will asked Kass, apparently they both started to freak out after she said yes," Megaman answered. "When Max says we're helping Will to get ready, he means that we're trying to keep him calm and collected before the date."

"Ah. Ok."

"Come on guys. Let's go in before Will _really_ loses it," Max said. They all stared at Will, who was currently beating up a trash can against the wall.

"Are you sure he hasn't lost it already," Kyuubi asked.

"Trust me when I say that you'll know when he's lost it. And we'll just leave it at that."

***

Inside the trash can, the black figure who had been following was currently moaning. "How did he find me already," the black figure asked himself, getting out of the trash can as soon as everyone had gone inside. "Now I will make them pay double what I had originally planned for them."

* * *

**The journey is over. I'm sure that you have figured out that I'm bringing back an old enemy into next chapter. But I bet you'll never guess. Gammatron's characters belong only to Gammatron. Please Review.**


	43. An Old Enemy and A New Ally

**New chapter. Gammatron's characters belong to Gammatron. Enjoy.

* * *

**

**An Old Enemy and A New Ally**

"Ok, are you sure you're ready," Max asked, making sure Will's collar was down.

"Yeah, I think so," Will answered. "But I'm not completely sure."

"Why," Solo asked.

"Because I can't stop sweating."

THWACK

"Thanks," Will said.

"Any time," Solo said, stepping back after slapping Will on the face.

"Ok, so any last minute advice," Will asked, looking around the group of guys.

"Yeah," MD said, floating forward. "I'm sensing another biometal sneaking around, but I can't figure out who it is. If you happen to run into him, make sure Kass is outta the way. Remember, I won't be there tonight, since it's just you and her."

"Alright. Anything else?"

"Stop freaking out," Naruto said.

"I meant new advice."

"Other than that, no."

Will gave him a nasty look. "You suck."

***

"So, now that the two lovers are gone," Max said, after Kass and Will left, "I'm taking all of us to Beamer's."

"Alright," Naruto yelled, pumping his fists in the air. He then looked at everyone who was staring at him. "What? He's got good pizza and ramen."

"Right. Anyways, everyone needs to get ready to go in about twenty minutes." J began to walk off. "And no, we are _not_ taking that camper. Yes, I'm talking to you, J."

"Fine," J said, crossing his arms.

***

The black figure that had followed Max and the new members on their journey back to the HQ was currently tailing Will and Kass. "Now I can have my revenge," the black figure said. "I just need to wait for the right moment. But why is it just these two by themselves."

***

"So, where are we going first," Kass asked, currently latched onto Will's arm.

"I was planning on a movie first," Will answered. "Your pick."

"Alright. That sounds good."

***

DING-A-LING-A-LING

"Welcome to Beamer's," Beamer said, currently checking the cash register.

"Yo, Beamer," Naruto said.

"Well, I'll be damned," Beamer said, looking up. "Didn't think I'd ever see you six with Max and his team. And who are these new faces?"

"This is Ashe and Grey," Max said, gesturing to the two respectively. "All eight of these people are now members of the team."

"Damn, Max. How many more people are gonna be on the team?"

"Who knows? At the rate it's going, the team could end up having more than a hundred members…if I'm really unlucky. That would be a nightmare at the HQ."

"Good luck with that. Anyways, what can I getcha?"

"I guess just let everyone order in turn," Max said.

"In that case, let me get my new employees out here first," Beamer said. "I don't think I can get all those orders at once." He turned to the kitchen. "Hey, JT, Meda, get out here. We got customers."

"Yes sir," a voice said from the kitchen.

"Wait. That voice," J said.

Two figures came out of the kitchen. The first figure was a man with brown hair, wearing a red shirt, black jeans, and a white apron over it. The second had a baseball cap on, a black shirt with blue jeans, and a currently empty pistol holster on his hip. "Well, well. Young Maxwell and his friends," the first figure said. "Hang on a second. Where's young William and that pink haired girl?"

"Andromeda?! _And _JT," Max said. "What are you doing here?"

"Doing our jobs," the second figure, JT, said. "After you beat us and freed Meda from Kalar's control, we decided to go straight and earn some money."

"That's right," Andromeda said. "And my name isn't 'Andromeda'. That was the name that was given me. My original name is just 'Meda'. Kalar just added an extra five letters. No idea why. Now then, perhaps you could answer my question."

"Oh, sorry," Max said. "They're on their first date right now."

"Oh ho. So, young William has got himself a girlfriend," Meda said. "Well, kudos for him. Now then, how about we start you all off with a flamer first?"

"NO," everyone who had ever had the flamer, excluding Max, yelled.

***

"That was a good movie," Kass commented, once again latched onto Will's arm. "Where to next?"

"The restaurant where we first met," Will said. "Tonight is something of a special night there."

"Oh. And what's that?"

"It's set up to be a much more romantic setting. Dim lighting, soft violin music in the back, waiters with horrible accents. The normal stuff."

***

"Man, that was good," Kyuubi said, leaning back in his chair.

"Hey, why haven't you given Rockman, Kyuubi, and Shinobi those watch things," Lan asked. "Has Will come up with a name for that thing yet?"

"To answer your first question, people are used to seeing Kyuubi and Shinobi around. And having two guys look like each other can cause some problems. To answer your second," Max said, "no, hasn't." **(Side Note: I seriously need some help with the names for the watches and necklaces. Please, give me ideas.)**

"By the way, how is it possible for netnavis to eat," Chaud asked.

"I am getting _really _tired of answering these kind of questions," Max said. "Ok, I'm only gonna say this one more time to the people gathered around here. The laws of the Prime Zone differ from the laws of other zones. They are radically different."

"Right. Sorry."

***

"Here is your check sir," a waiter said, handing Will a small black book.

"Thank you," Will said, taking the book. After he had paid, he and Kass walked out of the restaurant.

"This was an amazing night," Kass said.

"Yes it was." Will looked at Kass, who looked back at him. They leaned forward and…

"DESERT WAVE!" A shock wave of hundreds of trillions sand grains came flying at them, interrupting them, Will grabbing Kass and turning his back towards the shockwave, his armor activating. "So, you managed to block both the sand and protect the bitch, eh," a voice behind them said, a notable Australian accent to it.

"Wait, I know that voice," Will said. He let go of Kass, turning around to face the voice. "Desert Coyote."

The figure, with a holstered pistol and a sword on his back, was standing there, a helmet resembling a coyote and a tail resembling that of a coyote as well, with claws at the end of his fingers. "That's right, mate," DC said. "I'm back to have revenge."

"I kicked your ass last time," Will said. "What makes you think this time will be any different?"

"Because of this." DC drew his sword off of his back. He brought it over his head. "SAND SLICE," he yelled, the sword glowing, and swinging his sword down. The sword hit the ground, sending a wave of energy, gathering up more sand grains around it, slamming into Will, knocking him back and into the ground.

"Will, are you okay," Kass asked, running up to him.

"Depends," Will answered. "Do _you_ hear those bells?"

"What bells?"

"Then I'm not okay," Will said, trying to get back up. But he promptly fell back down.

"Don't even try to stand up after that kind of hit," DC said. "You don't have a chance of getting up. That attack uses sound to mess with a person's balance."

"Of course it does," Will said. "Kass, I can protect myself, but you need to get out of here."

"No way," Kass said, standing back up and stepping around Will.

"And what are you gonna do," DC asked.

"You attack me and my boyfriend on our first date. You call me the 'B' word. You just screwed up my boyfriend's balance and possibly damaged his hearing if that attack really does use sound," Kass said, cracking her knuckles. "I think I'm going to make you regret it." She ran at him and started to attack him, punching and kicking wildly. **(Side Note: to all fellow males, believe me when I say that a woman's wrath is to be feared.)** A cloud of dust surrounded Kass and DC. All that was heard was yipping and the sound of hits landing.

A man passing by stopped to observe the fight. "That girl's pretty good," the man commented to Will.

"That's my girl," Will said proudly.

***

"Well, we'll be seeing you later, Beamer," Max said as they made their way out of the restaurant. "You too, Meda and JT."

"Alright. Come back soon," Beamer said. He turned to Meda and JT. "Alright, fellas. Let's clean up and we'll lock up for the night."

"Yes, sir," they both said.

***

"Hey you two," J said as Will and Kass came into the HQ. "How was date?"

"It was good," Will said.

"Anything interesting happen," Z asked, coming into the room.

Will and Kass looked at each other. "Nope," Kass answered. "Nothing worth mentioning."

***

At the restaurant, DC was laying down on the walkway. His helmet was dented and his tail was broken, the last three inches just hanging by a thread. His claws were snapped and his torso armor was cracked in places. He was currently groaning and whimpering from the beating that he had just had. "Man, I hate those two," he said.

* * *

**Done with this chapter. Gammatron's characters belong to Gammatron. Please Review.**


	44. Third Mission Part I

**Another chapter. Gammatron's characters belong to Gammatron. Enjoy.

* * *

**

**Third Mission Part I**

"Hey, where's Axl-R," Jen asked, walking into the main living room for another mission meeting.

"He's still in his room," Zero said. "He still can't come to terms with the fact that his future biometal body is a female."

"Same with Model A," Grey said. "She wouldn't even come to this meeting."

"Looks like Grey and I are gonna be useless for this mission," Ashe said. "Sorry."

"That's fine," Max said. "Now then, the next mission is going to be to a forest. It's one of Sigma's subordinates."

"Who is it," X asked. "Someone we might know?"

"Depends. Are you familiar with a reploid named Cameo?"

"Who?"

"Yeah, I didn't think so. Anyways, on to the details. Cameo is a stealth expert, complete with a camouflage system built into his armor. His main weapon is a large shuriken, as well as an energy pistol."

"Ok. So, who's going," Kyuubi asked.

"Well, since Model A and Axl are both still sulking in their rooms," Max said, "X and Zero will be coming, as well as Geo and Omega-xis and Will. All of you, suit up and get ready for teleportation."

"Yes sir," they all said.

***

"Alright boys, are you ready," Alia asked.

"Of course," X said, smiling at his girl.

"Then get ready for teleportation in three…two…one," Layer said. "Teleporting."

"Teleportation was successful," Palette said.

***

X, Zero, and Geo looked around the forest. Zero whistled, saying, "Big trees. Very big, very heavy trees. Quick question?"

"Yeah," Will said, forming his G Blade.

"What would happen if one of these were to fall on us?"

"Well, first off, someone would have to be able to cut one and that's nigh impossible. Second, you'd be squashed flatter than a sheet of paper."

"Ah. That makes me feel so much safer now."

"Hey, you asked, not me."

"Hey, how are we supposed to get through this," Geo asked.

"I've got just the thing," Max said. "You all might wanna stand back a few feet." Everyone took a step back, watching to see what he would do. "Battle Card Predation, Cannon. Battle Card Predation, Double Fire Ring. EM Advance: Blazing Roller." The cannon grew to resemble a gun with a vertical slit that then separated into three more. They all heard a high pitched whining sound, like that of a machine turning on, come from the newly formed weapon. The three slits began to glow red and heat began to emanate off of them. Three large rings wrapped in flame fired, one from each slit and extended to the side to connect with each other, now making a large cylinder of flame that went out in front of Max, burning vegetation, but the fire didn't spread.

"Wow," Geo said. "What was that?"

"A battle card version of a program advance," Max answered. "I get bored sometimes and mess around with battle card and battlechip combinations. That one was one of the first I ever discovered."

"Nice. You gotta teach me some of those….EM advances, right?"

"Yeah. When we get back, I'll show you some basic ones. Now then, let's get walking. I burned enough vegetation to get us through most of the forest. The rest we go through will have to stay up if I don't want to screw up the balance in this forest. Come on, we've got a ways to go."

"Right. Let's get going," Will said, making his way through the new path made by Max's attack.

"Alright. So, anyone know some good riddles," Zero asked as they began their small trek.

***

"RUN YOU IDIOTS," Max yelled. "RUN LIKE YOUR LIFE DEPENDED ON IT!"

The reason they were all running was because they currently had a pack of wolves and a pack of coyotes chasing them. "You just had to do it, didn't you," Will said to Omega-xis, who was currently flying beside them all.

"Hey, how was I sposed to know that they could understand English," Omega-xis said defensively.

"When we get out of this, I am so getting Lyra on you," Geo threatened.

"Yeah yeah. Shit. We got a problem. I think they're gaining." They all looked behind them to see that the animals were indeed gaining on them. "RUN FASTER!"

***

They had finally lost the two packs half an hour later and were currently breathing heavily from such a long run. "Omega-xis, if you ever do something like that again, I'm going to tell Naruto and Shinobi that you made fun of their height. There won't be a place in this zone or any other you'll be able to find to hide from those two," Max said, looking at Omega-xis. As far as looks go, if they could kill, Omega-xis would have been killed three times over.

"You wouldn't," Omega-xis said.

"Try me."

"Fine. I promise to never do that again on purpose."

"I suppose that'll do. Now then, we need to go on." Max turned to continue, but was then stopped by a growling sound. "Please tell me those wolves and coyotes aren't after us again."

"Nope," Zero said. "I think that was Will's stomach." They all looked at Will, who was about to unwrap a candy bar.

He stopped and looked back at them. "Ok, I'm hungry. Sue me," he said, going back to his candy bar.

"Eh, I say we all stop for lunch," Max said.

"Yeah. I'm kinda hungry myself," Geo said, sitting down.

***

"Alright, we ready to get going again," Max asked.

"Yeah. Let's go," X said, standing back up. "Any idea how much farther till we get to Cameo?"

"My guess is about twenty minutes if we walk and don't run into any trouble," Will said.

"What kind of trouble?"

"I dunno. Large robots and some viruses, maybe. But that's probably a worst-case scenario."

"Oh. We can handle this then."

"Wait, what?"

"Look around." Everyone else looked around to see that they had been surrounded by large robots, all of them with an axe, as well as Great Axe EM viruses. "So, how do we do this?"

"I say attack what you can," Max said. "Battle Card Predation, Longsword."

"Right then. Z Saber," Zero said, drawing his weapon.

"X Buster," X said, his right arm turning into his main weapon.

"Battle Card Predation, Big Axe," Geo said.

"Alright guys, let's tear it up," Will said, holding his G Blade at the ready.

* * *

**Their third mission. Yay. Gammatron's characters belong to Gammatron. Please Review.**


	45. Third Mission Part II

**Second part of the mission. Gammatron's characters belong to Gammatron. Enjoy.

* * *

**

**Third Mission Part II**

"Too easy," Will said, slicing through another robot, slicing in half to reveal circuitry.

"You'd think these would be built to withstand a simple sword," Zero said, destroying three robots in swipe.

"And what is simple about your Z Saber or Will's G Blade," X asked, firing his buster repeatedly at the Great Axe viruses surrounding him.

"Point taken. But still, I wish these guys were just little more challenging. Why can't they make them more resilient?"

"Please don't give them any ideas. Hey, how are you and Max holding, Geo?"

"Just fine over here," Geo answered. "But it looks like Max is sleeping on the job." He pointed over to where Max was leaning against a tree, apparently asleep. "Is he normally this relaxed on missions?"

"Yeah," Will said. "One time, he even offered to stop the fight and share lunch with his opponent. Don't know where he learned to be so nonchalant." He stopped to dispatch the last robot with a swing of his blade, slicing its head off. "That's the last bot."

X fired one shot and said, "And that's the last virus. I say we go on now."

"Yeah, but we need to wake Max up first," Will said. "I've got just the thing." He walked over to Max and whispered something in his ear. Max was instantly alert and was looking around.

"What did you say to him?"

"That's between me and him."

***

"Alright, I don't get it," Zero said after Omega-xis told them a joke.

Omega-xis slapped his hand to his face, sliding it down. "What is wrong with you people? How can you not get the joke? You get it, don'tcha kid," he said to Geo.

"No. No, not really," Geo said.

"I give up."

THUNK

"What was that," X said, his buster held at the ready. They all looked to the middle of them to see a large shuriken with four points along its edges in the ground. "Who's there?"

"Me," a voice said.

"Where are you," Max asked, settling into a stance.

"Right in front of you."

Max looked around, but still saw nothing. "Where in front of me?"

"Right…HERE!" Max was suddenly knocked to the ground.

"Ungh," was the only sound he made when he hit the ground. "Damn it. You're Cameo, right? And you're using your camouflage system, aren'tcha?"

"Perhaps. Who are you?"

"Just some visitors to the forest…who happen to be enemies of your bosses."

"Ahh. I thought you seemed familiar. You are the one who made Andromeda leave."

"Wrong. He left of his own accord. And his name is Meda." Max took a pistol from his hip.

"Wait. That's Andromeda's pistol isn't it?"

"You know it." The pistol began to glow, while Max was surrounded by an aura of blood red energy. "Ya know what the great thing about getting a new Aura Fusion is? The fact that if I have an item that they gave to me willingly, I can still set one up with them. And it would seem that our auras have become similar enough for me to have one with Meda." Max was surrounded by light and when it disappeared, his armor was now red, with a silver streak going down his boots. His helmet now had two spikes, a reddish orange color on them, that extended two inches backwards and he now had a large blood red blade on his back. "Say hello to Meda Fusion."

"That isn't going to help you against a stealth expert such as myself," Cameo said, appearing in front of them. His armor was black, with green stripes running along it, and boots with a spike on the calf of each. His helmet covered all but his mouth, a blue visor covering his eyes. On the helmet was a single spike running backwards and on his right hip was a black pistol, which looked like it was part of the armor. "Especially when I can do this." He suddenly faded out and within two seconds, there was no trace that he had ever been there. "When you have trained as long as I have in stealth techniques, you learn how to leave minimal traces of your presence," his voice coming from their right. "But it is rumored that if you train long enough, you will be able to leave no trace," his voice now coming from their left. "I have nearly mastered that technique. You will help me to test this technique," his voice behind them.

"Damn it. How do we fight an enemy like this," X said, putting his back to the group, everyone else following suit.

"We need light. Lots of it," Will said. "You have anything suited to that, Max?"

"I think so. All of you cover your eyes," Max said. "Blinder, battlechip, download." A bright flash filled the immediate area, blinding anything that was unfortunate enough to look at the source of the flash, including Cameo. Max got just enough of a glance to see a shadow and then the light was gone. "Damn. Too short of a flash time to attack. We'll have to figure something else out."

"I've got it," Omega-xis said, flying off into the woods. "Hold 'im off as long as you can," he called to the others.

"What is he doing," Zero asked, looking to Geo.

"Don't look at me," Geo said, shrugging. "But I'm gonna try something myself. Tribe On: Wood Shinobi." A swirl of leaves surrounded Geo and when it went away, Geo was standing there with green cloth around his body and a black mask over his mouth. On the front of his forehead was a golden shuriken and in his right hand was a large green shuriken. He closed his eyes, listening for small movements. "Max, to your left, he's drawing his arm back. He's about to throw the shuriken. Right about……now!"

Max whipped his left hand out and caught the shuriken, which reappeared once it left Cameo's hand. "Ok, so now we can defend ourselves. Now how do we attack," Max said.

"Like this," Omega-xis said, coming out from behind a tree. He gave a whistle, looking behind himself. "Come and get 'im boys." They heard howling and snarling and the pack of wolves and pack coyotes that had been chasing them earlier came bounding out from behind the trees, running to one spot. They heard a high-pitched scream and then Cameo appeared, running around the small area, trying to get away from the wolves and coyotes.

"Nice job, Omega-xis. How'd you get them to help us," Zero asked.

"Simple. I apologized first and then said that this guy…," Omega-xis whispered the rest into Zero's ear and Zero shuddered at whatever it was that he said.

"That is sick and wrong."

"Eh, what are ya gonna do?"

***

"Thanks for the info," Max said, talking to Cameo, who was currently tied up to a tree.

"Yeah, whatever. You're sure these guys will let me go and leave me alone, right," Cameo said, a suspicious eye at the wolves and coyotes still around him.

"Yes, they will. However, I would suggest you run as fast as you can. You only get a five minute head start. And these guys can," he was interrupted by a growl, "sorry, guys and girls, can run fast." He put his hand to his ear. "Alright, ladies. We're ready for teleportation." They began to fade out and were soon gone.

***

"So, how'd the mission go," Rockman asked.

"Pretty good. I got a new Aura Fusion and Omega-xis almost single-handedly beat Cameo," Max said.

"Wow. I feel sorry that I missed it," Lyra said. "Omega-xis actually being competent. That musta been quite a sight."

"That was uncalled for," Omega-xis said, crossing his arms and turning his back to Lyra.

"Oh, don't be like that." She went over to him and put an arm on his shoulder.

"Too late," he said, flying off.

"Ignoring those two. How'd the new fusion handle," Naruto asked.

"Don't know. Never got the chance to actually use it," Max said. "Shame too. I was really hoping to try out that Blood World move. Or maybe the Blood Slash." He walked off, saying, "I'm gonna catch some z's. See ya later."

"Man, he has got to be one of the most relaxed guys I have ever met," Kyuubi said.

"You've never seen him when he's really pissed off, have you," Jen asked.

"No. Why?"

"Oh, nothing, nothing at all." She walked out of the room, leaving a confused looking Kyuubi by himself, as everyone else had already left to do whatever they had been doing prior to the group coming back.

* * *

**Their third mission is done. Gammatron's characters belong to Gammatron. Please Review.**


	46. Old Friends Part I

**Another Chapter. Gammatron's charaters belong to Gammatron. I am once more bringing some new characters into the mix. Enjoy.

* * *

**

**Old Friends Part I**

"So, why are we here again," Lan asked as he walked through the mall with Max.

"J and Will need us to find some parts. Remember the two gravboards that J and Solo bought about three weeks back at the beach," Max said, stopping in front of a technology store.

"Yeah. What about them?"

"Well, J's figured out how to build more. He wants some parts to see if he can make perfect replicas and then improve them."

"What about Will?"

"Whenever one or the other starts on a big project like this, the other just pitches in to help. Those two love tech stuff." They went in and came back out a few minutes later with some parts in their arms and headed back towards the entrance of the mall. "I'm pretty sure we got everything." He dropped the piece, but couldn't bend down to grab it, due to the fact that both arms were full of parts. "Damn it."

"Here, let me get that for you," a female voice said behind them. They turned around to see a young girl, looking to be fifteen years old, a little short as well, wearing a gray dress without any shoes or even socks for that matter, bending down to pick up the part. She had brown hair going just below her shoulders and eyes that veered between green and gray in color. When she stood back up to give it to Max, she looked at his face and stopped. "Max?"

"Eva? Is that you," Max said, looking at the young girl. "It is you. What are you doing back here? I thought you were back in your zone."

"Heh heh. We were in our zone for a about a year. But, unfortunately, we uh…kinda got too close to another portal." The girl, Eva, was looking at the ground, as if embarrassed by the explanation. She then remembered that she had the part in her hand. "Oh, here's the…whatever it is that you dropped." She handed it back to him.

"You said 'we'. Who else is here with you?"

"Luna Rena and our partners." She turned to Lan, as if just now noticing him. "Oh, Lan. What are you doing here?"

"I'm sorry, but…do I know you," Lan asked, looking at Eva with a puzzled look.

"Don't you remember me?" Eva looked hurt by his question.

"Oh. Sorry, Eva, but this isn't the Lan Hikari you know. This Lan is from a different zone," Max said, noticing the look on Eva's face.

"Oh. A different Lan."

"Anyways, you said Luna Rena was here. Where is she?"

"Hey, Eva," a voice called out from their right. They turned to see a girl looking to be fifteen as well with white hair and green eyes coming towards them, waving at them. She was wearing a pink colored tank top with blue jeans and pink sock with a pair of pink colored tennis shoes.

"Who's that," Lan whispered to Max.

"That is Luna Rena," Max answered. He turned back towards the girl walking towards them. "Hey Luna. Surprised to see you two here again. Didn't I tell you to stay away from those green warps?"

"Oh, Max. And Lan. What a nice surprise," Luna said. "How did Lan get here?"

"Luna, that isn't the Lan we know," Eva said to the white haired girl. "He's from a different zone."

"Oh. What, he went too close to the green warps?"

"Uh, no. J and I brought him and quite a few others here," Max said.

"Ok, that makes sense. But does that mean we're gonna see other people we think we know?"

"Most definitely. Listen, we're heading back to the HQ right now. Why don't you two come and bring your partners and we all catch up?"

"Alright. Do you need help carrying any of that," Eva asked, noting Lan's knees starting to shake.

"Naw, we got it. Right, Lan," Max said. Lan's answer to that was what sounded like a grunt. "I think that meant yes. Actually, I'm pretty sure that meant yes."

CLANG! BAM!

Lan was now under a pile of parts. "_Osik_, Lan. How the _shab_ did you drop all of those," Max asked.

Lan looked at him. "What are you speaking?"

"Habit. Whenever Eva's around, I switch to cursing in _Mando'a_. It was easier than covering her ears," Max said, acting like that was a perfectly good explanation.**(Side Note: look it up. There's a language dictionary for Mando'a and I know a few words myself. It's so funny seeing the looks some people give me when I speak in Mando'a.)** "Now then, if you'll get up, we can get going."

"Yeah, yeah," Lan grumbled.

"We'll help you," Eva said, bending down to pick up a few of the parts, Luna Rena following suit.

"Thanks."

***

As they walked through the front door, Max called out. "Hey, J, Jen, Z, and Will. Come quick and see who we picked up at the mall."

"Hang on a sec," Will called out from another room, while Jen, J, and Z all came walking in. They heard what sounded like things crashing, small explosions, and Will yelling, "OW," every few crashes. He finally came out of the room, holding his head and limping on his right foot. "Who'd ya find?" He then noticed the two girls standing behind them. "Well, I'll be darned. Luna Rena and Eva. It's been about a year now, hasn't it?"

"Yes, it has," Luna Rena answered. "Uh, where do you want us to put these parts?"

"Oh, the parts," J said. "I need them in my shop." He took the parts from Luna, Eva, and Lan, and to Max and Will, he said, "Come on. Help me get some of this set up." He, Will, and Max walked down the hall.

"So, you two got too close to a portal again, didn't you," Z asked, looking at the two with a swerious look on her face. The two looked down at the ground as if in shame. Z then smiled and stepped forward to wrap her arms around the two girls' necks. "It's good to see you again." The two returned the hug, smiling as well.

"What, no hug for me," Jen said, feigning a hurt expression.

"Come on," Luna Rena said, holding her arm out.

Jen smiled, stepping forward to join the other three girls. Once they all stepped back from the group embrace, Jen said to the two girls, "Come on. You might as well meet the rest of the team."

* * *

**More people. And another chapter done. Gammatron's character belong to Gammatron. The new characters belong to Apapa155. Please Review. PS: Anyone wants to know what those two words mean without having to look them up, just ask.  
**


	47. Old Friends Part II

**I think I'm insane. I'm working with 30+ characters in this story. And that was just the first characters that I started with. Am I insane for doing so many characters at once? Or just really stupid? Cause I think I'm up to about 40+ or maybe even 50+-which is probably exaggerated-and by the end of this story, I actually could be up to 100 characters. Anyways, onto the story. Gammatron's characters belong to Gammatron, Apapa155's characters belong to Apapa155. Enjoy.

* * *

**

**Old Friends Part II**

After Luna Rena and Eva had been introduced to the entire team, the two were currently getting ready for bed in a room that they had been given. "So, are you disappointed," Luna Rena asked.

"About what," Eva asked, now in a tank top with a tear shaped hole in the back and a pair of shorts and fluffing her pillows.

"You know what I'm talking about," Luna Rena said, giving her friend a sly smile.

"No I don't," Eva said, an obvious lie, seeing as she was now blushing.

"So, you weren't disappointed to find out that that _wasn't_ the Solo that we know?" Luna Rena searched her friend's face, looking for any sign that may tell her what Eva was thinking.

"… Yes. I am kind of disappointed. But it isn't too bad. Everyone here seems really kind. But I wonder. Where are our partners at?"

"Who knows? They're probably just exploring the house, to see how much has changed in the year we've been gone. Come on, you need to try and sleep." And with that, they turned out the lights.

***

Meanwhile, there what seemed to be a small group of strange beings walking around the HQ. One was a purple EM wave being carrying a scythe, with purple eyes, and wearing a coat. Another was a white EM being, this one with silver armor, silver eyes, a double bladed sword, and white angel wings. The other two were what looked to be dragons. One looked to be male and a pitch black scale color, with small red bumps running head to tail along his spine, as well as six gray horns, three on each side. There was a pattern on his forehead, three red gem like stones and also with red eyes. The second had three blue gem like stones on her forehead, a white scale color, and two silver horns. She had silver bumps along her spine from head to tail, silver wings and claws and blue eyes. "It doesn't look like much has changed, huh," the purple EM being said as they looked around.

"Not really, Reaper," the black dragon said. "What do you think, Angel," he said, turning to the white EM being.

"I'm not really sure, Yami," Angel answered. "Something seems different. What about you, Awai?"

The white dragon looked around and finally answered, "I'm pretty sure the paint job is different. But that's about it. Well, other than the thirty-five or more people now living here, if you don't include us and our mistresses."

"Yeah, that must be it," Yami said, giving one last look around. "We should probably get back to the room now, shouldn't we?"

"Yeah," the rest of the group said, turning around to find the room that the two girls were now sharing.

***

"So, what do ya think of the team," Max asked, walking into one of the many dining rooms the next morning, talking to Luna Rena and Eva.

"Well, they all seem quite capable of protecting themselves when the need arises," Yami answered, sitting beside the table.

"Ah, Yami. I was wondering when I would see you, Awai, Reaper, and Angel. So, did you go exploring last night?"

"Maybe. Why?"

"Because I heard a few crashes last night, as well a few screams of fright."

"Oh. That."

"Luna, I need to tell you something," Max said, turning to Luna Rena.

"What is it," she asked.

"We're gonna have to call you Rena, since we already have a Luna here. Is that alright with you?"

"Yeah. That's fine. Anyways, anything planned for today?"

"Not really. No missions or disasters to take care of. We get in a lot of break time around here. We really just find something today." He turned back around, saying to the small group, "I'm off to Beamer's. Could you tell everyone else where I'm going?"

"Sure thing," Eva said.

***

On his way to the door, Max bumped into Sonia, knocking her down. He held his hand out to her, saying, "Sorry about that Sonia."

"No problem," she said, taking his offered hand. "Um, we've all been wondering. How old are Eva and Rena?"

"Let me see," Max said. "It's been about a year since we've seen them. Eva should be around ten by now and Rena around fifteen."

"Oh. Ok, we were just wondering. So, are you going somewhere?"

"Yeah. Heading to Beamer's today. He needs some help around the restaurant. Something about Meda and JT taking a day off. I'll see you all later tonight. Stop by for lunch if you feel like it."

"Alright. See you later." Sonia walked off to find everyone else.

***

"Alright, Beamer," Max called out. "I'm here."

"Finally," a voice said from the back of the restaurant. JT walked out of the kitchen, giving Max a start.

"JT?! I thought you and Meda were taking the day off."

"Who told you that," JT asked, giving him a questioning look. "No wait. Don't answer that. It was Beamer, right? I just don't get that guy."

"Join the club," Max said, shaking his head. "Alright, what've I got to do today?"

"You're gonna help out around the restaurant," Beamer said, coming out of the kitchen and throwing an apron at Max. "Morning rush and dinner rush. Almost no one, other than you and your friends, come around at lunch. That will be your break time."

"Wow. You get straight to the point, don't you," Max said, tying the apron around his waist. "Alright, let's get started."

* * *

**Another chapter done. I'll probably update in another 1 to 3 hours. Gammatron's characters belong to Gammatron and Apapa155's characters belong to Apapa155. Please Review.  
**


	48. Old Friends Part III

**Ok, this chapter is going to have a slightly dramatic part. Gammatron's characters belong to Gammatron and Apapa155's characters belong to Apapa155. Enjoy.

* * *

**

**Old Friends Part III**

"So, what have you been up to in the year that we managed to get you back to your zone," Jen asked, looking at Rena.

"Not much," Rena answered. "It's pretty much the same as always. Well, except for Eva's love interest."

"Rena," Eva said in a whining tone.

"What? It's true isn't it?"

"Hmph." Eva crossed her arms and turned away from her friend.

"So, who is it," Z asked, waiting for an answer.

"Well, I'll tell you this much. It's someone here who has a zone double in our zone," Rena said.

"Hmmmm……Could it be Solo," Jen asked.

"WHAT?! How did you know," Eva asked, surprised and freaked that she had figured it out so quickly.

"You were looking at him the entire time last night. On top of that, you blushed a little when he looked at you during introductions. It isn't all that hard to read between the lines. Besides, you looked like you were gonna faint when he came within two feet of you. I actually thought you stopped breathing for a few minutes." Jen gave the young girl a knowing smile. "So, how long?"

"I'm not going to tell you. You should read between the lines."

"Ya know, I kinda hate it when you turn my words against me. You've had a real talent for that ever since I've known you."

***

"Ok, you ready for this PD," Zack asked his EM partner, about to do their first wave change together.

"You bet," PD answered.

"Alright. EM Wave Change! Zack! On Air!" Zack was surrounded by a bright blue light and once it was gone, he was now standing there with blue armor. His helmet had an effect making it look like it was slicked backwards, the edge going an inch down and past the back of his head, a visor covering his entire face. His chest had a times sign on the front and he had a belt with three pouches on it. His boots had the same effect as the helmet on the knees, making them look like they were slicked back. He was also a foot taller.

"Our turn," Luna said. "EM Wave Change! Luna! On Air!" Luna was surrounded by a jungle green light and as went away, Luna was standing there in dark green armor. Her torso armor resembled snake scales and her helmet had a visor that covered only her eyes. Her fingertips now had claws on them and her boots resembled snakes wrapped around her legs. Her hair was in a long braid reaching past her waist. "Wow. This is cool," Luna said, looking down at her new EM body. "And now we can be ready for missions."

"Agreed."

***

A woman came into Beamer's restaurant, wearing a black dress, high heels giving her added height, making her look to be seven feet tall, black lipstick, red nail polish, brown hair that was so dark, it could have been mistaken for black, and two unmistakable eyes. Her right eye was green, but her left was yellow. She wasn't the kind of person that you could miss and Max noticed her right away and for some reason, she set off every alarm bell in his head. "Hey, Beamer, JT, and Meda. Can I see you three in the kitchen," Max said, beckoning to three.

They went into the kitchen. "What is it," Beamer asked.

"That woman that just walked. I don't know why, but there's something about her that's setting off alarm bells."

"Kid, I think she's kind of old for you."

BAM

Beamer was nursing his head, while Max put down a pan. "Not those kind of bells. Alarm bells. My gut says something's wrong with this lady. I think we should keep an eye on her."

"Kid, just because she looks weird, does not mean she's bad."

"True. But how often has my gut been right on this kind of stuff?"

"…Damn it, you're right. JT and Meda, be sure you keep an eye on that woman. Alright, one of you go out there and see what she wants."

"Yes sir," JT said.

***

"Hey guys, I'm hungry," Will said, everyone gathered in the main living room.

"How about we go to Beamer's," Sonia suggested. "Max said stop by for lunch if we felt like it."

"Alright. It'll be a trip for Beamer to see you guys again anyways," Z said, referring to Eva, Rena, and their partners.

"Ok. You know, of all the things that I've missed about this zone, other than you guys," Rena began, "is Beamer's pizza. Let's go."

***

DING-A-LING-A-LING

"Hey, Max," J said. "We're here." They went to different tables, all of them close together.

"Hey guys," Max said, coming out from the kitchen. "What'll ya have?"

"The usual, as well as a plain cheese pizza and a pizza with olives."

"Right. Yo, Beamer. We need the normal pizzas, plus a plain cheese and a black olive pizza."

"Plain cheese and black olive," Beamer said. "The last two people I knew who had those were Eva and Luna Rena."

"Hi Beamer," Rena called out.

Beamer looked through the kitchen window, his face lighting up. "Well, look who the wind blew in. Did Max and J bring you girls here?"

"No. Went too close to a portal"

"Ah. Yeah, those portals can really suck, huh? Anyways, your pizza will be out here in a bit. Give me sec and I'll be right out." JT and Meda, in the meantime, came out to greet the newcomers, followed by Beamer half a minute later.

"Otome. How nice to see you again," a voice said to everyone's right. There was something about that tone that made chills run down everyone's spines. But for Eva, it made her heart feel like it had stopped and she froze in her seat.

"You," she whispered, her body locked in place. "What are you…"

"Now, is that anyway to greet your mother?" They turned to see that it was the woman in all black who had spoken.

"No. No, why are you here," Eva said, her voice becoming quieter with each word. Rena stood up and went in front of her friend.

"What are you doing here," Rena said, her voice full of anger.

"Why, to take my young otome back home," the woman said. "Why else?"

"No, you aren't."

"So, you're Furukizu," Max said, coming from behind the counter, his jacket turning into his armor.

"That's right," the woman said, standing up. "I'm taking my otome back, so move."

Eva was now holding onto Rena tightly, pressing herself behind her. "Please, don't let her near me."

"Oh, come now, child," Furukizu said. "Come with your mother now."

"No."

"Come over here this instant," Furukizu said. She began to walk towards them, but Max intercepted her, stepping in front of the two girls.

"Stay away," Max warned, his armor turning to his Meda Fusion.

"Or what," she said, sneering at him. She then heard multiple high pitched whines and when she looked around her, everyone-and I mean, _EVERYONE_- was now in armor and had a buster, pistol, sword, or hand pointed at the woman, energy pulsing around them. Even Beamer, JT, and Meda had weapons pointed, Beamer's being his hand now holding a large ball of energy, JT's his twin pistols, and Meda's a spare pistol that he had.

"Or you'll find it hard to live without a body," Max said, drawing the pistol on his hip, Meda's gift to him. He aimed it at Furukizu and cocked it.

"You wouldn't," she said, taking a step forward.

BAM

Max fired a shot a quarter of an inch from her foot, making her jump back. "Try us," Max said, his tone daring her to give him a reason. "Or leave. And you also leave Eva alone. Or you'll deal with all of us." He cocked it once more and this time held the sight on her chest.

The woman looked around, as if calculating her chances of getting out of there without listening to him and came to the conclusion that she wouldn't survive if she didn't comply. "Fine. You win. For now," she said, her voice dripping venom and hatred towards the group. She turned and began to walk towards the door, everyone holding their weapons on the woman.

"Oh, before you go," Beamer said, causing Furukizu to turn and look at him. "If you ever come back to this restaurant, you'll find yourself waking up in a landfill."

Furukizu left and everyone relaxed, releasing their armor and putting their weapons away. "Man, that lady gives me the creeps," Lan said, shivering from the memory of her voice.

"I know," Max said. "But it's hardest on Eva." He turned to her, as did everyone else. She was crying, from memories of what the woman had done to her as a young child, Rena rocking her back and forth in a hug, doing her best to comfort her friend. "Beamer, I think-"

"Go ahead," Beamer said, knowing what his friend was going to say. "We can watch the restaurant from here. Thanks for your help."

"No problem."

* * *

**Man, talk about dramatic. I don't even know why I made that. Anyways, onto other news. I will not be updating for about a week or more, because I am going to take a vacation. Sorry if that upsets anyone. Gammatron's characters belong to Gammatron and Apapa155's characters belong to Apapa155. Please Review, with some constructive criticism.**


	49. A Unique Power Part I

**I'm back and feeling better than ever. Here's a new chapter to start off my return. Gammatron's characters belong to Gammatron, Apapa155's characters belong to Apapa155. Enjoy. Also, I've got a new 'character', so to speak, to put in the story for maybe two chapters.

* * *

**

**A Unique Power Part I**

"Another day, another chance to kick some _shebs_," Max said, once again switching to Mando'a with Eva in the room.

"If I didn't know any better, I'd say that you have a specific baddie in mind," J said, looking at his friend and then at everyone else gathered. "Who is it?"

"Our old friend, the good doctor."

"Oh, joy. Max, why do you always pick on the poor guy," Z asked. "I mean, Mr. Meda even told us that he was under control. So, shouldn't we actually be trying to help him?"

"I know. But old habits die hard. Especially when it comes to Dr. Wily."

"Wait, we're going against Dr. Wily this time around," Lan said. "You have _got_ to let me and Megaman come along for this."

"Oh, you are. As well as Chaud and Protoman and me. Everyone else is staying here."

"Wait, I'm not coming," J asked, confused. "Why?"

"Because it only takes three of us with armor. No more. Now then, you four get ready. We're leaving in ten." And with that, Max left the room.

"Man, this bites," J said.

"Why," Naruto asked.

"Because out of all the villains we've faced, I like to kick his _shebs_ the most."

***

"Alright, we're ready to go," Max said, now suited up and giving Alia a thumbs up sign.

"Right. Beginning teleportation in three, two, one," Alia said. "Teleporting."

"Tell the doctor I said 'hi'," J said as they began to fade out.

"Sure thing, buddy," Max said.

"Teleportation successful," Layer said.

***

"Ok, so which way do we go," Lan, now in Cross Fusion, asked.

"Uh…I really have no idea," Max said, looking around.

"What?! How the hell can you not know," Chaud exclaimed, also in Cross Fusion. "You're supposed to be the expert on this guy!"

"Hey, I didn't say anything like that. I just said that I know how the guy normally thinks." He turned around to look at the surroundings, which was a large building, with various pieces of machinery in the room they were currently in. He pointed towards a door, the only door in the room. "Let's try that door."

"Because it's the only one in here or because you're too lazy to find another way?"

"It's the only one in here, smart ass."

They went through the door to find themselves in a long corridor with dim lighting. They began to walk to the left, only to come to a dead end. "Great. Now we have to back track," Lan said, starting to turn around.

Max put a hand on his shoulder, saying, "Hang on a sec."

"Why?"

"Just trust me." They heard creaking and looked down to see the floor starting to flex.

"Oh, that can't be good," Chaud said.

CRACK

They fell through the newly formed hole, now in a large room that was bare, except for a large door at the end that was about twenty feet high and at least fifteen feet wide. And standing in the doorway was a large man with what looked like robotic armor parts on his body. On his left arm was a large gun with a single barrel attached to his wrist, while his right arm had a what looked like a drill split into four parts folded back on the wrist. The man was sitting in a glass dome that acted as a cockpit and there were wires attached to his body, apparently connected to the robot's limbs. The man himself was wearing a gray coat with silver buttons along it and pitch black hair that was slicked back. He also had a monocle on his right eye. "Ah, you've made it," the man said, looking at them. "I was beginning to wonder if you would make it."

"Oh, it's nice to see you as well, doctor," Max said. "So, how're the robots doing? I trust you managed to fix them up."

"Oh, they're doing just fine. Tell me, where's J? I was hoping that I would be able to destroy him as well."

Meanwhile, Lan and Chaud watched this conversation with dumbfounded looks on their faces. _Why does Max always do this,_ Protoman asked.

_Who knows,_ Megaman said. _Well, other than Max himself._

"Ah, here's back at home. But he did say hi," Max said, answering the man's question. "Oh, Dr. Wily, I'd like to introduce you to Lan and Chaud."

"Oh, hello boys," the man answered. "I am Dr. Wily."

"Uh, hi," Lan said, still confused. "Man, this guy is nothing like the Wily we know. In fact, he seems almost kind of…kind."

"Yes, well, now that introductions have been made, I have something to show you all," Wily said. "Watch carefully," he said, as the gun began to charge with a purple light. He fired it at them before they could react, hitting them. But they were still standing.

"Shit," Max said, going down on one knee.

"What was that," Lan asked, also on his knee.

"That was something of a power nullifier. I coulda sworn I destroyed it last time I was at his base. But I guess he fixed it. But I don't remember the armor or the beam being that small."

"That's because I've made them into cybernetic integration pieces," Wily said. "The armor itself is a piece of cyber technology. Just one of many that I plan on making."

"Yeah? Well, you won't get that chance," Chaud said, getting to his feet. "Come on guys, let's show 'im what we can do." He jumped at Wily, holding his sword over his head.

"My, what an impatient boy you are," Wily said, drawing his right arm back. The pieces that looked part of drill all folded up to make a drill, which began to spin. He flung his arm forward as Chaud came within range of the drill, hitting him dead center. The force of the impact caused Chaud to fly back, as well as force him out of Cross Fusion.

"Chaud, sir," Protoman said, running to his operator, who was now unconscious. "Damn it, wake up."

"Well, that's certainly knew," Max said. "Protoman, is he okay?"

"Yeah. Just unconscious." He stood up and turned to face Wily. "That was a very unwise move." He was surrounded by light and was then in Muramasa Style. He drew Muramasa and took a stance, both hands on the hilt. He suddenly charged at him, once again raising his sword over his head.

Wily just yawned, looking bored. "Oh, will they never learn," he said, as the drill once more split into four, but only folded back halfway. A beam shot from the middle of them to form a sword, which he used to block the Muramasa. He then charged the gun, the light now changing to yellow, slamming the gun into Protoman's gut and discharging his weapon. Protoman was sent flying backwards to slam into the wall, falling just behind the others.

"Ok, what else has this guy got in that armor," Lan asked. "Screw it. My turn now." He charged at Wily, who went to block him, but surprisingly, Lan actually got past the block. "Katana Battlechip." He slashed at the robot, managing to leave a two inch deep, six inch long gash in its armor, before being knocked back by the drill, forcing him out of Cross Fusion, Megaman managing to catch him.

"Lan, are you okay," Megaman said, landing on his feet beside Max.

"Yeah, I'm fine," Lan said, getting to his feet, abruptly falling down. "Ok, maybe not so much."

"Ok, this isn't good. Maybe we shoulda brought more people," Max said.

"No, we should have brought less," Megaman said. "OF COURSE YOU SHOULD HAVE BROUGHT MORE, YOU IDIOT!"

"Hey, no need to yell," Max said. "If we double team him, we can take him."

"You're right. Sorry." Megaman turned to face Wily.

"Right then. Oh, one last thing, if we lose we'll probably die."

"Oh great, now you tell me. So, now Lan's life and Chaud's _and _Protoman's lives are on us."

"Basically. Listen, fight for them. That might help."

"Alright, let's go." Megaman's navimark began to glow, while Max was surrounded by an aura of light blue light. "What the-"

They were surrounded by a bright light that was a swirl of silver and light blue. When the light was gone, there was only one person standing there. He had light blue armor, his should pads silver. His boots had blue coloring, with silver stripes that went from top to bottom. His gloves were silver, the fingers blue on the top. His helmet was blue, two silver ridges running back along it, a silver visor over his eyes. When the visor was in the right light, the eyes were visible, revealing the right eye to be green, while the left was brown.

"Hmmmm," Wily said, looking around. "Who are you and what happened to those other two boys?"

"I am Soul Fusion," the person answered. "And we're right here." His voice was a mix of Megaman's voice and Max's voice.

"Oh, now I see. So, you are those two? Well, it won't take long to rid myself of you."

* * *

**The one thing Max said couldn't happen and it happened. Ah well, what are ya gonna do? Gammatron's characters belong to Gammatron, Apapa155's character's belong to Apapa155. Please review.**


	50. A Unique Power Part II

**Here's more. Gammatron's characters belong to Gammatron, Apapa155's characters belong to Apapa155. Enjoy.

* * *

**

**A Unique Power Part II**

"Do you honestly believe that you can defeat me," Soul Fusion said, looking at Wily. "You extremely cocky."

"Well, then let's put that to the test," Wily said, once again charging his gun with the purple beam. He fired it at Soul Fusion, but the shot seemed to go through him.

Before Wily had discharged the weapon, inside Soul Fusion's head was a conversation.

_What happened,_ Max said. He looked around to see a black space and Megaman beside, equally confused. _Hey, Megaman. Any idea where we are?_

_Not really,_ Megaman answered. _But it feels weird._

_Hey, are you seeing what I'm seeing,_ Max asked.

_Depends. What are you seeing?_

_Dr. Wily looking at us. At least I think he is._ Then they were hit with a realization at the same time.

_We…FUSED?!_ They both exclaimed, looking at each other.

_Into what, though,_ Megaman wondered.

_Soul Fusion,_ Max said.

_What?_

_I dunno. It just kinda came into my mind. Hey, are you thinking of Roll right now?_

_No,_ Megaman said, a little too hastily. _What makes you say that?_

_Because I think I'm seeing into your mind._

_Really? Let me try…….why are you thinking of Z?_

_None of your business._

_Maybe I should just look for the reason._

_Do it, and I'll tell everyone of your most embarrassing memory and secret._

_Then I'll do the same to you._

…_It would seem that we're at an impass, my friend. How about we kick Wily's ass and just forget about the blackmail. Agreed?_

_Yeah. That would be best._ They then turned to the battle, just as Wily was asking the question of who the person was. _How about we both answer._ After they did, they exchanged the little banter that had just been said and Wily began to charge his weapon. _Whatta we do?_

_I don't know. Just get ready for the hit._ Max threw his right hand forward as the weapon, causing Soul Fusion's hand to do the same. They waited for the hit, but it never came. They looked to see the shot frozen in mid air. _What the hell? Did we stop time?_

_I don't think so,_ Megaman said. _I think we're too fast for the shot. Let's try walking. Right, left, right, left?_

_Right, left, right, left._ They moved their feet in sync, walking towards the shot. _This is amazing. To think that we're now so fast, everything else slows down past us. But how did we do it?_

_I think I have an idea of it._ Megaman extended his left hand, making Soul Fusion's hand move forward, touching the shot. _Weird. I don't feel the thing hurt me. Or even take any strength._

_I gotta admit, this is pretty cool. But it's still kinda creepy that we can see each other's thoughts and memories. Now then, what was your idea to slow down?_

_This._ Megaman extended his right hand once they were behind Wily, making Soul Fusion move his hand, everything speeding up once more. The shot itself went through a projection, the only thing to show just how fast they were.

"What the hell? He can phase," Wily said, still looking at the projection. It then disappeared, leaving Wily even more confused.

_Hey, let's try putting our minds in sync._

_Alright. We'll give it a try._

"No, I can't phase," Soul Fusion said, "but I can move rather quickly."

Wily turned around, stunned to see that Soul Fusion was now behind him. "How did you…it doesn't matter. I'll still kill you." Wily threw his right arm at him, the drill giving off a high pitched whine as it began to glow, spinning a speed that created a whirlwind around it. But Soul Fusion simply raised his right hand, his index finger extended forward. He just touched the drill, shattering the drill all the way up to the shoulder of the armor. "What?! How is that kind of power even possible?!"

"Interesting," Soul Fusion said, looking from his finger to the individual pieces of the shattered armor. "I wonder." He walked towards Wily, once more extending his finger. This time, he touched the chest area of the armor, spider cracks traveling over the armor. The entire armor shattered, revealing Wily by himself, looking at Soul Fusion with incredulity.

_Hey, Megaman. Are you getting a weird vibe from Wily,_ Max asked.

_Yeah. So you sense it too,_ Megaman answered. _Whatta ya suppose it is?_

_I think…I think it might be that control that Meda was telling us about. Let's try something._

Soul Fusion extended his hand towards Wily, causing Wily to scoot back. "What are you going to do to me," Wily said, fear in his tone.

"Free you," Soul Fusion answered, reaching towards the back of Wily's head. He found what he was looking for and brought a small device out from the back of Wily's head, the device itself round, with three spikes coming off of it, a purple light in the center. Soul Fusion put in his palm and squeezed it, opening his hand to reveal dust. "There."

Wily looked confused at first, but then snapped his head around. "What? Where am I?" He looked at Soul Fusion. "Who are you?"

"A friend." Soul Fusion extended his hand towards Wily. Wily looked at it suspiciously, but then took it.

"Thank you. Perhaps…you could tell me what is going on here."

"Hey," a voice said. They turned to see Protoman, now conscious, with Lan and Chaud supporting themselves on him, both still unable to stand by themselves. "It looks like you did help him," Lan said. "So, who are you?"

"What? You don't recognize your own brother," Soul Fusion asked, looking them over.

"Megaman?!" Lan was confused, looking at his brother's form.

"Sorta. Don't forget about the team leader."

"And Max," Chaud said. "But I thought you said the chances were slim to none."

"Well, apparently the chances were just slim. But I think I know what happened. I forgot that Megaman was at one time a human. That makes his aura human like as well as his soul." Soul Fusion was surrounded by a light and when it disappeared, Megaman and Max were standing there. Megaman began to fall forward, but Max caught him.

"Wow. That was just…wow. That really took a lot outta me," Max said.

"Uh. Is there anything I could do to help," Wily asked, looking around the group.

"Perhaps you could take Megaman."

"Ok." Wily took Megaman's right arm, hooking it over his shoulders so he could support him properly.

Max put his hand to his ear to call in, but only managed one word. "Shit." He fell forward, hitting the ground hard, unconscious.

"Looks like one of us is gonna have to call in," Lan said, raising his hand to his ear. "Hey, Alia. We're ready to come back. You need to program the teleporter for six this time. We're bringing Wily. Also, Max and Megaman are unconscious." They began to fade out and were soon gone.

***

Max woke up to see Megaman in an infirmary bed next to him. "Hey Megaman," Max said. "Yo, Megaman. Wake up."

"Five more minutes," Megaman mumbled, turning over to face away from Max.

"Let him sleep," Will said, walking into the room. "You guys have been out for five days now. One more won't hurt."

"Five days, huh? That's a lot of power then," Max said, thinking back to Soul Fusion. "So, what have we missed in that time?"

"Well, we told Wily the whole story. Poor guy found it hard to believe that he had done such things. He's now working at the arcade. It was surprising to find out that he likes kids. And they like him. Wouldn't surprise me if the man ended up running the Ground City Arcade."

"Hmmm…anything else?"

"Not really. Oh wait, everyone else learned not to call Eva short."

"Did someone just call Eva short," a voice called out, a growl following it.

"No, Yami. No one said that," Will called back. "Man, he's got good hearing. Anyways, you and Megaman need to stay in bed for another day or two."

"Oh, come on. I don't need to stay here for that long." He tried to get up, but Will pushed him back down.

"Don't make me get the girls in here."

"Am I supposed to be scared? Seriously dude, that was pretty weak."

"Are you sure you wanna risk it," Will asked, staring Max down.

"……Fine, you win."

* * *

**That ends yet another chapter. I'm thinking of updating only once a week now. But I'm still not sure. Gammatron's characters belong to Gammatron, Apapa155's characters belong to Apapa155. Please Review.**


	51. Nothing To Do

**It's a two for one update day. Gammatron's characters belong to Gammatron, Apapa155's characters belong to Apapa155. Enjoy.

* * *

**

**Nothing To Do**

"So," Lan said, sitting on a couch, "what was Soul Fusion like?"

"It was…kinda weird," Megaman answered. "It was like no other power I've ever felt."

"I know. Even weirder was the fact that we could see each other's thoughts and memories," Max said. "But it's obvious that it's a double edged sword. On the one hand, we have a power that could allow us to do almost anything imaginable. On the other, we're knocked for days on end, as well as a time limit for it. I think this should be used as a last resort."

"Agreed. Now then, onto other matters. What the heck are we gonna do today?"

"We could go check on Mr. Wily," Eva said. "And maybe Mr. Beamer."

"Might as well see how the man's doing," Z said. "At least make sure he's adjusting to living in Ground City."

"Wait, why Beamer? Isn't he ok," Max asked.

"True, but it's only been two days. We need to give him more time," Jen said.

"Uh, hello? Could someone answer?"

"Oh, sorry. Beamer forgot that you shouldn't call Eva anything that refers to lack of height."

"Ouch."

" Yeah. Anyways, we could always go to the beach again."

"I dunno," Omega-xis said.

"What? You don't wanna face the horrors of surfing," Max said.

"Shut up."

"Doesn't matter anyways. The beach has yellow flags all along the shore. Riptide kinda day. Best to avoid the ocean."

"Well, the guys could just hang here and all the girls go shopping again," Will said, referring to when the original team members had been transferred to the Prime Zone. "Whatta you think?"

"Nah. Not really feeling it," Jen said. The rest of the girls agreed.

"So, basically, it's day to just hang around the HQ and find something to occupy our time with," Naruto said. "Joy. I might as well just go back to sleep." He walked out of the room, heading back to bed. "Anyone needs me, you know where to find me."

"I agree with the kid. This is gonna be a sucky day," Kyuubi said, heading off to a different room.

"Hey, Kass. You feel like walking around the city today," Will asked his girlfriend.

"Might as well," Kass said, sighing. She got up, immediately latching onto Will's right arm. They walked out of the room and everyone heard the front door open and close.

Meanwhile, Solo shot a look at Eva, who had been watching him for the past few minutes. "Is there any reason that you keep looking at me," Solo asked, sounding a little irritated.

Eva quickly looked away, blushing. "N-no," she stuttered.

Solo got up and began to walk out of the room. "I'm going to one of the training rooms. Don't bother me unless you want a fight."

"Wow. That guy is really uptight," Lan said. "He always been like that?"

"Ever since we've known him," Geo said, giving a sigh. "So, what now? A few people have figured something out. What do we do?"

"How about I teach you some more EM Advances," Max said. "You might as well use this extra time for something constructive. And right now, the most constructive thing to do is training, like Solo." He got up and walked out. "If not, I'm just gonna play around with some more combinations."

Geo got up to follow him, saying to Omega-xis, "Come on. I can't do a wave change without you."

"Uh, right, right. Listen, I'm gonna have to do it now," Omega-xis said. "I have something I want to talk to Jen and Lyra about."

"Hmmm," Lyra said. "What is it?"

"I'll tell you when we find someplace private." He did the wave change with Geo and then reappeared, leaving the room, Lyra and Jen following him.

"So, what do you think he wants to talk with them about," Pat asked, looking towards Gemini.

"Hey, don't look at me," Gemini said. "I don't know half the things that go through Omega-xis's head. And I don't think I want to know."

"Ok. Now, what about the rest of us," Grey asked, looking around the last of the group who was still gathered.

"I'm gonna go do some more VR Halo," Tory said. "Anyone feel like having a mini tournament?" Both Axls, Rockman, Netto, and Shinobi got up, all wanting to have a Halo tournament.

"I'm gonna do what Naruto and Kyuubi are doing and heading back to bed," Iceman said, yawning. He walked out of the room, leaving everyone to figure out the rest of their days.

"Well, I'm gonna go check on Mr. Wily," Eva said, still wanting to go visit the man.

"I'll come as well," Rena said, getting up.

"What about us," Yami asked, referring to their partners.

"Choker," Eva said. Once Eva said this, Yami was surrounded by light, as well as Eva's hand. Once the light was gone, in Eva's hand was a choker necklace that looked like it had Yami's head on the center. She put the choker around her neck.

"Necklace," Rena said. Awai was surrounded by light, as well as Rena's hand, mimicking that of the light that had surrounded Yami and Eva. Once it was gone, a necklace that looked like Awai's body, with her tail wrapping around in a circle. The necklace seemed to convey that Awai was deep in thought. Rena put the necklace around her neck and walked out the door with Eva, saying, "Sorry, Reaper and Angel. But we can't exactly take you with us into the streets at this time of day."

"Yeah, yeah, we know," Reaper said. "I'm just gonna go check out some more of the base." Angel went to follow her friend, choosing a random hallway to go down.

"Well, I'm gonna go work on the gravboards some more. Anyone feel like helping," J said, looking around the group.

"I'll come," Lan said, getting up, Megaman following suit. Chaud, Maylu, Sasuke, and Sonia got up to follow as well. "Not really sure what I can do, but I'm sure there's something." They walked out of the room, leaving less people in the room than had started.

"Eh. How about we just watch some movies or something," X suggested, looking at the remaining people. Everyone else just nodded and soon, they had a stack of movies, five large bowls of popcorn and about six two liter bottles of assorted beverages. Halfway through the first movie, they heard an explosion, followed by some crashing. "What was that?"

"Before you ask that, ask yourself this. Do I really want to know what that noise was," Zero said, munching on the popcorn.

"I agree," MD said, resting on the table, Model A beside him.

"See? The smartest choice there is."

"Wait…" X said, giving Zero a strange look.

"What?"

"You and MD actually agreed on something."

"So. What's your point," MD asked, turning to look at X. "You act like we can't agree on anything."

"Never mind."

***

In J's lab, there was a mark on the floor, apparently where the source of the small explosion had just been. Lan was currently on the floor, his limbs twitching, Maylu and Sonia tending to him, J tinkering on a gravboard, muttering to himself, and Sasuke making notes. "Ok, so now we know that it is unwise to cross the booster's wires with the propulsion unit, correct," he asked, looking towards J.

J looked back at him, still tinkering with the gravboard, which, on closer inspection, had a scorch mark on the back. "Yeah," he answered. "Unless we can find some way to isolate the two sets of wire from the other."

* * *

**So, what would you do on a day where you have nothing to do? Gammatron's characters belong to Gammatron, Apapa155's characters belong to Apapa155. Please Review.**


	52. Fifth Mission Part I

**More chapters. Another mission. Gammatron's characters belong to Gammatron, Apapa155's characters belong to Apapa155. Enjoy.

* * *

**

**Fifth Mission Part I**

"Ok, whose _shebs_ are we kicking today," Ashe asked.

"You're picking up on Mando'a pretty quickly," Max said. "Anyways, this next mission isn't mine. J's the one leading it." He turned to his long time friend. "J."

"Right," J said. "First off, the person we're going up against is a reploid who can apparently manipulate chakra. That means that Naruto, Sasuke, and Netto will be coming with their netnavis. But, this guy also works with a Mega Man. Kass and MD, as well as Ashe, Grey, and Model A are coming with me. The reploid's name is…I apologize for this, I don't give them names, I just find them…Ninja. The Mega Man that we're going against is an old enemy. Desert Coyote. I honestly have no idea how these two met."

"Hang on a sec," Will said, interrupting. "If DC's going to be there, then shouldn't I be coming as well?"

"No. You're staying here. We have enough people coming with us as is. Now then, everyone get suited up. We're leaving in twenty. That should give you enough time to get any food, weapons, or extra armor you wanna take with you. Just make sure you can carry it."

***

"Everyone ready," Palette asked.

Everyone now had on armor. Ashe and Grey were now in red and blue armor. Their helmets had red going back, followed by two yellow spikes on it that extended off of the red. They were also holding two pistols apiece. Naruto, Sasuke, and Netto were now in their netnavis' armor. "Ready," J said, after looking around his team for confirmation.

"Alright then. Teleporting in three, two, one. Teleporting."

"Teleportation successful," Layer said, once the team had completely faded out.

"Hope they come back ok," Max said, walking out of the room.

***

"Ok, why the hell do these people like forests and abandoned buildings so much," Naruto asked, looking around the forest that they had been teleported to.

"Don't ask me," J said. "I just do what I need to. If you get the chance, ask them." He looked around and spotted a building with broken windows and a large hole in the wall to the west. "Oh, great. Looks like these idiots like to use both. You know what, if you don't get a chance to ask, I'm going to."

"Ok, if you two are done, which way do we go," Kass asked. "Towards the building or in the opposite direction?"

"I thought you could sense other Mega Men and reploids."

"What makes you say that?"

"Tell you later. In the meantime, we'll try the building first." He began to head towards the building, but stopped when he noticed no one else was following. "Yo, I said towards the building." But no one responded. He walked up to them, looking into their eyes. "Oh, this is just fucking great. Either they're hypnotized or stuck in a genjutsu." He gave a sigh, walking up to Naruto. "Sorry about this, but it's the only way that I've ever been able to snap you out of this kind of stuff." He took his arm and put it into an arm lock behind his back, applying pressure to the thumb. Naruto responded, giving a yelp of pain.

"What the hell was that for," Naruto said, looking at J with a glare.

"It's the only way I can snap people out of a genjutsu."

"Oh." Naruto looked around to see everyone else looking straight ahead, unmoving. "I thought there was something off." He walked up to his brothers to snap them out of it. "You get Ashe, Grey, and Kass out of it. I'll get my brothers." A few minutes later, everyone had snapped out of it. "Ok, so now we know the guy has some skill with chakra. But how does he have chakra?"

"No idea. Be sure to ask him when we get there." J began to walk once more towards the building. "Come on, let's get going."

***

"Is it just me or is that building getting farther away," Netto asked.

"I don't know. Let me see," J said, once again putting Naruto's arm behind his back and applying pressure to his thumb.

"OWW!" Naruto yelled. "QUIT DOING THAT!"

"Sorry. But tell me, does the building look any closer?"

"Uh…no, it doesn't."

"Then we'll keep going." They continued for twenty minutes and eventually made it to the building's edge. "Ok, now where's the door?"

"To the right," Sasuke said, gesturing farther down.

"Right then. Shall we enter?" He went to the door and held it open, gesturing towards it. "Ladies first."

"And they say chivalry's dead," Ashe said, going through, followed by Kass and the rest of team, J going through last. "Ok, now where's the light switch?"

CRASH

"Ok, that was my foot," Netto said, having tripped over something. "Someone find the damn switch."

"Wait, I think I found it," Naruto said, his hand on a large lever switch. He pushed it up and they heard a high pitched whining, followed by a small explosion, thus ending the high pitched whining. "Ok, maybe I didn't find it." They continued to feel along the walls, looking for the switch.

"Ah, I know I've got it," J said. He flipped a switch and the lights finally came on. Unfortunately, they saw that they were surrounded by thirty robots. "Ya know, I think I liked it better when it was dark."

* * *

**Yay. Their fifth mission. Two main villains left to go. I'm feeling really bored. I'll probably update in an hour or two…or three. Gammatron's characters belong to Gammatron, Apapa155's characters belong to Apapa155. Please Review.**


	53. Fifth Mission Part II

**Ok, so it's been more than three hours. I had other things on my mind yesterday. Anyways, here's the next chapter. Gammatron's characters belong to Gammatron, Apapa155's characters belong to Apapa155. Enjoy.

* * *

**

**Fifth Mission Part II**

"Man, these people are obsessed with robots," Kass said, blocking a punch. "Flame Claw." The tips of her fingers were covered with flames as she plunged her hands into the robot's chest. She took her hands back out, taking wires out with them.

"I'll be sure to lodge a complaint," J said, slicing through his second robot. "Ya know, this time around, these guys are actually kinda challenging. Almost worth the effort."

"Yeah, yeah. I still say they're too easy."

"Kagebunshin no Jutsu," Naruto said, three more of him appearing, all in Cross Fusion. The three clones ran headfirst at the robot he was currently facing against, but were easily dispatched. He continued to make clones, each one disappearing just as quickly.

"You know what, I'm tired of this," Netto said. "Kuchiyose no Jutsu!" A large cloud of smoke surrounded Lan and once it disappeared, there was a large blue colored wolf with spikes on his head that had silver streaks on it. On top of the wolf's head was Netto, now sitting down cross legged.

"**Ok, who summoned me,"** the large wolf asked, looking around.

"I did, Gregar," Netto said, patting the top of the wolf's head in order to get his attention.

"**Oh. It's you. Whatta ya need this time, kid?"**

"These robots are giving us a hard time." Netto gestured to the remaining fifteen or so robots still standing, while everyone else in the group, except for J, Sasuke, and Naruto, were all looking at the wolf with confused looks.

"**These little…things. You called me for these?"**

"Hey, I just thought maybe you'd like a little exercise. But if you can't handle it, I suppose one of us could call up someone else."

"**Whoa, whoa, whoa. When did I fucking say that? I can handle these bugs no problem. Just make sure the rest of you stay out from under me."** Everyone else nodded, moving behind Gregar. **"Let's see how these things like a little beast breath."** Gregar took in a breath and then released it, fire streaming from his mouth, reducing all of the robots to slag. **"There, happy?"**

"Thank you."

"**Now, if you'll excuse, I have a lunch to finish eating."** And with that, Gregar disappeared in another poof of smoke, leaving Netto to hang in midair for about two seconds before falling to the ground.

BAM

"I hate it when he does that to me."

J walked over and helped him up. "Haven't seen that guy since Max set up an Aura Fusion with him and Falzar. Anyways, let's keep walking. We've still got a lot of building to get through and little time to do it."

"Ok, but which door do we go through," Grey asked, referring to the fact that there were three different doors to go through.

"Ok. We have seven people. Three to the left, three to the right. I'll take center. Keep communicators open. Naruto, Sasuke, and Netto, you three will go through the left. Ashe, Grey, and Kass go through the right. If we don't find anything, then we'll backtrack and try the outside of the building."

"Yes, sir," everyone said in unison, heading through their respective doors.

"Why do I get the feeling that I'm gonna miss out on something," J said to himself as he went through the center door.

***

"So, what do you guys think of the team so far," Netto asked as he and his brothers made their way through the hall that they had found through the door.

_Well, I kinda like all of them,_ Kyuubi said. _There don't seem to be very many dull moments with them._

"I agree," Sasuke said, his weapon at the ready. "They all are quite capable of handling themselves when the situation calls for it. And they've made us all feel welcome."

"Yeah," Naruto said. "It's pretty cool. Not to mention that the place we're all staying at is huge."

_But it's kinda weird having two of us there, _Rockman said. _And to see Maylu and Roll there, but it's not really the ones that we know. It gets confusing sometimes._

"True," Netto said. "But it's also kinda cool. We can pull a switch off whenever we want now."

_Yeah, I guess._

_Hey, I think we're coming up on a room,_ Shinobi said, interrupting the conversation. _Perhaps you three should get ready for a fight, just in case._

"Right," Sasuke said, cocking his weapon. "Let's go brothers." They reached the end of the hall to find that they were indeed in a large room. In the middle of a room was a reploid sitting cross legged, eyes closed, his fists pressed together, apparently in meditation. He was wearing a red cloth suit, a black bandana tied around his head, the ends moving slightly in a breeze coming from a broken window. He also had two pouches, one on his right thigh, the other on his left hip.

"So, you've finally arrived," the reploid said, his eyes still closed. "I was starting to get bored."

"Who are you," Netto asked, aiming his buster at the reploid.

"Isn't it obvious? I'm Ninja." Ninja opened his eyes and stood up.

"Ya know, that shoulda been obvious Netto," Naruto said, looking at his brother.

"Shut up."

"Are you quite done," Ninja asked, his right hand now in his right pouch. He drew his hand back out, three shuriken stars in his hand. He threw them at the three brothers, saying, "Henge no Jutsu." The three stars turned into clones of him, each holding a kunai.

"Ok, I'm calling in."

***

While this was going on, Kass, Ashe, and Grey were exploring the rooms past the door they had gone through. "So, how long have you been with these people," Grey asked, talking with Kass.

"Eh. I think it's been close to a month now. Maybe a week short," Kass said.

"Huh," Ashe said, the only word she had said since going through the door.

"Ashe, do you ever talk in these kind of situations?"

"Normally, she does all the talking," Grey said, giving his a sister a worried look. "Is something wrong, sis?"

"No, Grey, nothing's wrong," Ashe said, finally speaking. "Just don't have much to say. That's all."

"Hm. Okay then. I guess we should get ready for a fight anyways."

"Not really," Kass said. "Just let me at the bastard."

"Why? You have something against this guy?"

"You could say that. He has an annoying habit of calling me the 'B' word. As well as attacking me and my boyfriend at the worst possible times." She cracked her knuckles in anticipation. This caused Grey to shudder and fall back a few steps, not wanting to get in the way of that kind of anger.

_How is it that girls can be nice one minute and become like an angry hornet the next_, Grey asked himself, not wanting to say it aloud. "Um, shouldn't one of us call in? I think I see someone in that room."

"You have good eyes, mate," a voice with an Australian accent said, a voice familiar to Kass. "So, who else do you have with you?"

"DC. How long's it been since you interrupted my first date," Kass asked, once again cracking her knuckles.

"Shit. Out of all the people, _she_ has to be here. Man, there isn't any amount of pay worth this." He groaned, his hand to his face. "Ya know, I'm starting to think that fate hates me. That or I have the worst luck ever."

Grey, in the meantime, had his hand to his communicator, calling in to J.

***

While these situations were taking place, J was flipping a coin to see which of the two doors he had found he should go through, when he heard two channels open up at the same time. "J, we found Ninja," he heard Netto say, while he also heard Grey say, "We've found Desert Coyote."

"Oh, just great. I can only help one person at a time. Listen, you guys handle them, I'm gonna see who or what else might be here," J said. "If you desperately need help, then call in. But only if you absolutely need it."

"Yes, sir," they both said, their channels clicking off.

"Ok, heads to the left, tails to the right." He flipped the coin and it landed on…both. The coin was standing straight up. "Oh, you have got to be kidding. Ok, one more time." He picked the coin up and flipped it once more, only to have it land the same way again. He sighed. "I guess there's no choice but to open both." He opened the right door first, then walked over to the left and opened it. He stepped back to see what was through each door and what was there surprised him. On the right, he was looking at Desert Coyote's back, while on the left was Ninja's. "Ok. So who do I go for?"

* * *

**There was the new chapter. Next chapter will be fighting, of course. Gammmatron's characters belong to Gammatron, Apapa155's characters belong to Apapa155. Please Review.**


	54. Fifth Mission Part III

**Fight scene time. Gammatron's characters belong to Gammatron, Apapa155's characters belong to Apapa155. Enjoy.

* * *

**

**Fifth Mission Part III**

"Ok. So who do I go for," J asked himself, looking from the right door to the left door and back again. "Perhaps I should just help whoever needs it." And with that, he leaned back against the wall, waiting for the fights to really begin.

***

Meanwhile, Netto and his brothers had already dispatched the clones and were in their own individual stances, waiting for Ninja to attack. "Hmm…you may actually present me with a challenge," Ninja said. "Then perhaps I we should go on to other jutsu." He began to sign, saying afterwards, "Fire Style: Dragon Flame Jutsu." He unleashed a stream of fire, its size rivaling that of Gregar's earlier Beast Breath. The three brothers did their best to dodge, but were still singed on their legs.

"Ow. Damn, that's hot," Naruto said, holding his leg. He stood up and began to move his left hand over his right, chakra swirling into a sphere. "Rasengan." He ran at Ninja, thrusting his right hand towards him. But Ninja grabbed his wrist, redirecting it towards Naruto, the Rasengan hitting Naruto in his gut. He would have been sent backwards if not for Ninja still holding his wrist. "AUGH!" His shoulder felt like it was going to rip out from its socket.

"You still have much to learn," Ninja said, pulling Naruto towards him, slamming his palm into his gut, the force knocking Naruto back. "In order to hit a target such as myself, you must either have a second weapon hidden if the first fails or a diversion to occupy my attention. One or the other would work, but you must also be able to plan ahead at least ten steps. Since it would seem that none of you are capable of that, then it would be best if you retreated."

"Katana Battlechip," Netto said, his right hand replaced by the weapon. He rushed at Ninja, engaging him in a sword fight, Ninja using a long kunai. After three hits, Ninja managed to break the sword, his kunai now in a position to thrust at Netto.

"As I said, you must be able to plan at least ten steps ahead." But he felt something sharp pressed to his gut. He looked down to find that Netto had a kunai in his left hand, Netto himself smirking. "Good, very good. You're learning. But not fast enough." He struck at Netto's kunai with his own, at the same time hitting Netto in the crook of his shoulder with his index and middle finger, causing Netto's right arm to go limp. He then did the same to his left shoulder and after that, he slammed his palm into Netto's gut as he had done to Naruto.

"Ungh," Netto grunted, hitting the ground beside his brothers.

"And then there was one." Ninja looked at Sasuke, waiting. "You still have a chance. I will allow you to take your brothers and leave."

"No. That will not be necessary," Sasuke said, stepping forward.

"Oh? You must be extremely confident to not take my offer."

"Yes, I am feeling very confident." Sasuke aimed his weapon at Ninja, keeping it dead on his chest.

"Did I not tell you that you must be able to plan ten steps ahead at the very least? Yet you did not heed my words."

"That is where I shall prove you false." Sasuke shifted his aim and fired kunai at seemingly random points along the walls. "When my brother rushed at you with the katana and kunai, we already had planned something. If you had bothered to take a closer look, you would have seen that he had also slapped an exploding tag on your gut." This made Ninja look down to see that Sasuke was indeed telling the truth. "If you move, then that tag will go off. And you are also now surrounded by even more exploding tags."

"Really? I see no sign of that."

Sasuke flicked the air along the directions that he had shot the kunai, revealing that the kunai had spider silk thin string attached to them and on the strings were exploding tags that unfurled from the strings. "Now do you see? It no longer matters what you do. You will be subjected to multiple impacts now." He then threw a kunai at an exploding tag, just tapping it, but that was all that was needed.

"Shit." All of the tags began to go off, including the one on his stomach, flinging between the explosions, finally stopping with him on the floor, various dents along the spare armor that he had been wearing.

"I believe that is end game."

***

"Aw, is the wittle puppy scared," Kass said, assuming a tone that was meant to make fun of DC.

"Ya know, I really hate you, bitch," DC said, immediately regretting his word. He looked at Kass, whose fists were now clenched, her knuckles cracking with each flex.

"Sis, I think that maybe we should stay out of her way for this," Grey said, grabbing Ashe's hand to pull her with him. "This won't end well for Desert Coyote."

DC, in the meantime, began to slowly back away, towards J, reaching behind him to feel for the door handle, but he never found it. Instead, he looked behind to see J looking at him and shaking his head. "Sorry, buddy," J said, "but you don't get off so easily. And if I were you, I wouldn't take my eyes off of an angry woman with flaming hands." He pointed towards Kass, DC's eyes following the path of his hand.

He began to sweat, a small pool forming at his feet, while Kass walked slowly towards him, her hands indeed coated in flame. "Oh, shit. Shit, shit, shit, shit," DC kept repeating. "This is gonna hurt." He closed his eyes, waiting for the pain that he knew would accompany her fists. And the pain indeed came.

Grey, Ashe, and J watched on, Naruto, Sasuke, and Netto joining J when they heard talking behind Ninja. "What's going on," Netto asked.

"Well, turns out the two doors I had to explore led to all of you. And Desert Coyote called Kass the 'B' word, a taboo word for Kass," J answered.

"What? He called Kass a-" But he wasn't able to finish his sentence, because J had clamped his hand over Netto's mouth.

"Do not use Kass's name in the same sentence with that word. It's a good way to die early. For now, just sit back and enjoy the show." He took his hand off of Netto's mouth and turned back to DC and Kass. Kass was currently clawing in no discernible pattern, DC yelping with each hit, unable to block or even draw a weapon. This continued for a few minutes, Kass finally done venting her anger. DC, on the other hand, had actually gone unconscious and lost his megamerge. In his place was a blue haired boy wearing only a full body black jumpsuit and beside him was a biometal that looked like a coyote's upper jaw folded down over a flat surface.

Kass took a closer look at the boy and gasped. "Tommy?!" she said, apparently shocked.

"Wait. You know this guy?"

"Yeah. I've known him for a long time. But I'd rather not say how."

"What? He's your ex?"

"No. Nothing like that. Look, could we discuss this later? For now, let's just call in, okay?"

"Fine, fine. You wanna take him with us? Cause it's possible that he was under control like you were."

"Yeah. Definitely."

"Alright then." He put his hand to his communicator. "Alia, we're bringing two more with us. A biometal and a person." They began to fade out and soon were gone.

* * *

**Another mission done, another character added. What is his relation to Kass anyways? Gammatron's characters belong to Gammatron, Apapa155's characters belong to Apapa155. Please Review.**


	55. Intermission 4 Part I

**Intermission 4 Part I**

**Ok, this intermission is going to be comments from readers. I want honest opinions. Is the story slowly getting sucky or what? Something just seems to be wrong and I don't know what. Please be honest about. Brutal if you have to.**


	56. Intermission 4 Part II

**Intermission 4 Part II**

**Ok, I still feel like something's mission. And this wasn't much of an intermission. But I'm the kind of guy who needs to write down chapter ideas whenever he can. So, here's a new chapter to continue with. Hope all my readers continue to enjoy this story.**


	57. Tommy Cavez

**New chapter. Gammatron's characters belong to Gammatron, Apapa155's characters belong to Apapa155. Enjoy.**

**Tommy Cavez**

_Where am I,_ Tommy thought to himself as he finally came to. He looked around the room he was in. The first thing he looked for was his biometal partner, Model DC, who was laying on a bedside table, apparently inactive at the moment. He continued to look around, his eyes finally resting on two people on a couch, a pink haired girl with her head on the shoulder of a boy with black hair with silver streaks through it, both asleep. **(Side Note: yeah, I forgot that detail about Will. But I'm too lazy to fix it.)** He tried to move, but was stopped by a fierce pain that went throughout his body, stopping him midway through sitting straight up, causing him to groan and bite his lip. The groan was enough to wake up the boy with silver streaks in his hair, who looked at him.

"You're finally awake, huh," the boy asked. He gently shook the girl beside him, saying, "Hey, Kass. Come on, wake up. Your friend just woke up. Or at least, I'm assuming he just woke up."

The girl stirred slightly, but still slept on, mumbling something incoherent in her sleep. Tommy, on the other hand was looking at the boy. "Did you just say Kass?"

"Yeah," the boy answered, looking at Tommy. "I'm Will."

"Tommy. Tommy Cavez."

"I know. Kass already told us." Will looked Tommy over, taking stock of his injuries. "Boy, you sure went through the ringer. I'm surprised you even survived that."

"Survived what?" Tommy was obviously confused at what Will had just said.

"You don't remember?" Then Will noticed something about Tommy's voice. "Wait. What happened to the accent?"

"Huh?"

"Well, I guess you _were_ under the organization's control. Which means your biometal has some explaining to do. Anyways, you need to get some more rest. You won't be able to move until tomorrow, at the very least." Will stood up, making sure Kass didn't fall to the couch, and stretched his limbs. He gave a grunt of satisfaction, having been on that couch for more than thirteen hours straight. "If you want a book or something, I can try to find something you want."

"I'd rather like to know what you're talking about. What about the organization? And DC? What the hell is going on? And why am I covered in bruises and cuts?"

"Well, to answer your second and last question, DC was taking over your body, most likely when you megamerged."

Will was interrupted by Tommy. "No, that can't be. DC wouldn't do that."

"Yes, he would. Your last question is that as the Desert Mega Man, you called Kass the 'B' word quite frequently. As well as using a strange accent. I'm guessing your partner doesn't speak with a normal accent."

"No, he doesn't. He says it's…well, I'm pretty sure he called it an Australian accent. Whatever or wherever that is. And there is no way I would ever call Kass that word. I've seen what happens to guys who call her that word. It never ends well for them."

"Oh, I know. You shoulda seen what happened to you as the Desert Mega Man when she _wasn't_ in armor." He sat back down, once more propping Kass up and gently putting her head back down on his shoulder. "Let me just say, it wasn't pretty. Anyways, how bout we learn more about each other till Kass wakes up. How long have you known Kass?"

"Let me think…ok, I first met her at the office…then came the organization afterwards…I'd say around two years…maybe more. Around two or three years, really." But Tommy still didn't seem all that sure. "What about you?"

"Close to two months now." Will gave a loving look at Kass, who was still asleep.

"So, uh…you two got something going on or what?"

"Yeah."

"Heh. The boys at the office owe me 10,000."

"What? Why?"

"Eh, doesn't really matter. Can't show my face there anyways. Ya see, we've had this long standing wager. The boys thought that I would be Kass's first boy. I said that she wouldn't."

"Hm. Why's that," Will asked, obviously interested in the answer.

"Because I could never see her as more than just a little sister. But that's history. No need to reflect on it."

"Heh. I suppose that's true. But sometimes, looking towards the past is the only way to stay in the present."

"Yeah, I suppose. Depends on your situation."

"I like how you think. When you get out of the infirmary, I'll take you to Beamer's. Great guy. Tell me, do you like tech?"

"About as much as the next guy. Some people say I go a little overboard with it. I just tell them to shove it and I keep working on my projects."

"Oh, we are definitely going to get along."

Kass began to stir, but kept her eyes closed. "Who are you talking to, sweetie," she said, still in that state between the conscious and unconscious states of the mind.

"I'm talking to your friend. He woke up."

"That's nice," she said, slipping back into unconsciousness. The boys just looked at her.

"Wow. She must really be out of it right now," Tommy said.

"Yeah. Listen, I'm gonna get her into her bed and come back to talk with you some more. I wanna hear about some of these projects you have," Will said, picking up Kass and walking out of the room.

"Yeah, okay," Tommy called after him. He sat there, waiting for Will to come back, when he heard a familiar Australian accent beside him.

"I hate those two so much," DC said, now up and floating beside Tommy. "How can you stand them?"

"I dunno. Maybe the fact that Kass is like a sister and Will is a fellow techie. Now then, how about explaining this whole 'Desert Mega Man' thing."

"Oh. Heh heh. You, uh, you found out about it, huh?"

"Yeah. Start explaining."

"Tom, I'm sorry. I was just following orders."

"Orders that involved hurting Kass and her boyfriend?"

"Yeah. Listen, to the organization, she's a traitor. She ran away and didn't come back. The organization deemed her a threat."

"A threat to who? The organization or the world?"

DC gave a sigh. "Ya know, I never looked at it that way before. From what I've seen, she's actually been helping people around here. But orders are orders."

"And do those orders mean that you have to lie to me? Because from the little bit that Will told me, you took control of me, as well as called Kass the 'B' word. I can't believe you would do such a thing."

"I know, I know. I'm really sorry." DC went quiet for a few seconds, looking around the room. "I'll apologize and from now on, I only work with you. Screw the organization. It isn't worth it to lie to the only friend I've ever known in my life."

"You swear?"

"I swear. And I'll start by apologizing to Kass and Will."

"Please do," Will said, coming back into the room.

"Oh. Will. Right. Listen, I'm sorry for the pain I've caused you and Kass."

"Dude, the only pain you've caused is your own."

"Come on, I'm trying. Cut me some slack."

Will crossed his arms, looking down with his eyes closed. He then opened them, looking straight at DC. "Alright. I believe you. But Kass is going to be hardest to convince. Just remember, in your apology, avoid using the 'B' word whenever possible. Otherwise, you could find yourself flying into a dumpster."

"Right. Good advice."

"Lucky for you, you have a whole day to figure out what you're gonna say. Kass won't be awake till tomorrow. Now then, onto those projects." Will sat down and talked with Tommy about various projects, both his own and Tommy's.

**So that's his relation. Another chapter done. Now, you didn't hear this from me, but I'm working on a secret story right now, which I won't reveal until the end of this story. But remember, you didn't hear it from me. Anyways, Gammatron's characters belong to Gammatron, Apapa155's character belong to Apapa155. Please Review.**


	58. Max and J's Past

**Ya know what? It's long past due for a past chapter. I'm not doing a disclaimer because no one other than my characters will be in this chapter. Enjoy.

* * *

**

**Max and J's Past**

_A young boy, around three years old, was looking up at a man with silver white hair, wearing a familiar silver jacket and a pair of black jeans, smiling down at the boy and then stooping down to pick him up. "How's my little Max doing, eh," the man asked._

"_Good, daddy," Max answered, laughing as his father threw him into the air to catch him._

"_James, are you throwing him in the air again," a voice called, a warning tone to it._

"_No, Elly, I'm not," he said, putting a finger over his lips to his son. "Is our guest ready?"_

"_Yes, he is," Elly answered, walking into the room. She was wearing an apron, a green long sleeved shirt under it and a green skirt to match, her hair jet black. "J, would you come in here?" A boy stepped from behind the door frame. He had blonde hair and looked to be close to five years of age. "Max. This is J."_

"_Hi," Max said, smiling at J._

"_J, this is your new operator, Max," Elly said, giving him a gentle nudge in the back. "Go on, don't be shy."_

"_Hi," J said, finally talking._

***

Max woke up, looking around the room. He thought back to the memory, smiling.

"Can't sleep," J asked, leaning against the door frame of Max's bedroom.

"Nah. Reminiscing in my sleep," Max said. "Just remembering when we first met. To think, you used to be so shy."

"Heh. Yeah. Hard to believe, isn't it?" J grew silent, looking down. "Man, I miss them."

Max looked down as well. "Yeah. I still can't believe that they're…" But he couldn't finish the sentence. It was too painful. "That was the worst day of my life."

"I know. I wish there were some way to bring them back."

-Flashback sequence starts here and-

"_Mom, where's dad going," Max, now age ten, asked, watching his father walk out of the house, his armor active._

"_Nowhere honey. He's just going to take care of some business," Elly answered. Little did she know that was the last time she would see her husband. Later that night, a man in a blue uniform was on their doorstep, his hat in his hand and a sad look on his face._

"_Mrs. Escal. I'm sorry to have to bring you this news," the man said, his expression becoming more depressed, "but your husband has died. We did our best, but he told us to go. We did find this." He pulled James's silver jacket from behind his back, folded. "Ma'am, this is no easy loss for any of us."_

_Elly had tears in her eyes as she took the jacket from the man's hand. "Thank you."_

"_Ma'am, again, I'm sorry for your loss. If there's any way that we can help, we'll be glad to provide it. Your husband saved all of our men that went with him."_

"_That's just like James. Other people's safety comes before his own. But I guess that's what I loved about him. Thank you for coming."_

"_Well, I guess that's all, Mrs. Escal." The man put his hat on his head and turned around._

"_Mom. Is dad coming home," J asked from behind her. She turned to see both J and Max standing there._

"_No, sweeties. I'm sorry, but…daddy isn't coming home."_

-ends here-

"That first time was hard enough," J said. "But then mom…"

"Went after the man who killed dad," Max finished, "to protect us."

-flashback sequence starts here and-

"_Mom, please," a now twelve year old Max said, talking to his mother. "You can't do this. You're the only one that J and I have left."_

_Elly turned to Max and J, putting one hand their shoulders. "Boys, I want you to listen to me. I have to do this. If for nothing else than to keep you safe," she said. She took her hands off their shoulders, turning to J. "J, I want you to take care of Max if I don't come back."_

"_Don 't say that, mom," J said._

"_I have to. Because there's a good chance that I won't be back." She turned to Max. "Max, I want you to have your father's armor. Use it to protect your loved ones, as your father did. Can you two do this for me?"_

_Both boys looked down, tears in their eyes, not wanting to let her go. But they both said, "Yes ma'am."_

"_Boys, I love you both so much. And no matter what happens, your father and I will always be with you. Remember that." And with that final word, she gave them a tight hug, giving them each a kiss on the forehead and walked out of the door. The last time that they saw her._

-ends here-

"J," Max said.

"Hm?"

"Why did they do it? They both knew that they might never come back. So why did they do it?"

"I dunno. I suppose…it was to protect their family and friends. You're a lot like mom and dad. You can't stand around while the people you love are harmed. Neither can I."

"Yeah. I suppose. But still…I just wish that they had come back."

"Don't worry about it Max. We have a new family now. And we'll make sure that what happened to us doesn't happen to them, not if we can help it. Right?"

"Right."

* * *

**So sad. So very sad. I'm a little scared that I possess the ability to write such things. Anyways, Please Review.**


	59. Sixth Mission Part I

**Here's another chapter. Gammatron's characters belong to Gammatron, Apapa155's characters belong to Apapa155. Enjoy.

* * *

**

**Sixth Mission Part I**

"You sure you don't wanna hang here for a few more days," Will asked. "You're more than welcome."

"Nah," Tommy said. He still had on his black jumpsuit, but he was now wearing a blue t and a pair of black jeans, as well as a duffel bag on his back and DC clipped onto his right front pocket. "I need to get going. Besides, I don't know if it's a good idea to have MD and DC stuck in the same room, much less the same building, together."

"Well, if you're sure," Kass said. "But you will visit, right?"

"Of course. I guess I'll see you two later." And with that, Tommy left, walking down the street, turning the corner.

"So, Tommy's gone, huh," Max asked, walking up behind the two.

"Yeah," Will said.

"Shame. The guy would have been a nice addition to our growing team. Anyways, we need you two to come to the main living room in a bit. You get to lead a mission, Will."

"What," Will said, but Max had already gone off.

***

"Ok, where are we going this time," Z asked.

"To fight our most annoying enemy," Max said.

"Oh, please don't mean him."

"Yeah, it's him," J said, sighing. "Bubbleman."

"Bubbleman," Geo asked. "What kind of name is that?"

"The kind you give to an extremely annoying netnavi," Megaman said. "I am _not_ dealing with Bubbleman's double." He walked out of the room to show he was serious.

"Is this why I'm leading the mission," Will asked. "You know I hate Bubbleman."

"Which is why you're going," Max said. "And you get to choose your team."

Will sighed, not wanting to go against Bubbleman. "Fine. Eva, Rena, Luna, and Zack. Be ready in ten. Don't bother bringing any food. We'll be back by 6:00 tonight." Everyone looked at the clock to see that the time was 3:30 in the afternoon. "If not sooner."

***

Within ten minutes, everyone was armored up and standing in front of the teleporter, Yami and Awai beside Eva and Rena. Eva, now with purple hair, was in a short sleeved, dark purple dress, wearing gloves and high heeled boots, as well as the coat that Reaper wore. The dress had small tears on the rims of the sleeves, as well as on the skirt part of the dress, a chain that went from the left top to the right bottom of her chest, another chain on her hips going in the opposite direction, stopping halfway to her knees. Her gloves and boots were the same color, with rips at the tops and stopping halfway to her knees and elbows. The coat went past her knees, ripped at the bottom and ripped in the spot where you would normally find the sleeves. On her back was another chain, a light purple color to it. She was carrying a scythe, the handle of it purple. Her entire wardrobe was skintight. Rena was beside her in a white dress, her gloves and high heeled boots, which were skin tight, the gloves extending up to the ends of the sleeves of her dress and the tops of the boots covered by the dress, along with her hair and a visor, white in color as well. She also had white wings and for some odd reason, she had wolf ears rather than normal human ears. She was carrying a silver sword. The most notable piece of Rena and Eva's apparel were their weapons. Eva's scythe had two light purple colored eyes, Rena's sword with two white eyes. "Yami, no-" Eva began.

"Please, wait till we get to the location," Will said, interrupting her.

"Ok."

"Alrighty then, everyone ready," Alia asked.

"Yeah, we're ready," Will said. "Go ahead."

"Right. Teleporting in three, two, one. Teleporting."

The group faded and was gone. "Teleportation successful," Palette said.

***

"Ok, we're here," Yami said, a hint of impatience in his voice. "Now can we be in our normal forms?"

"Sure. Knock yourselves out," Will said, looking around. They were in what looked to be an abandoned aquarium. "Nice change of pace, considering everyone else has been in an abandoned building or a forest."

"Yami, normal form," Eva said.

"Awai, normal form," Rena said.

Yami and Awai began to grow and lengthen, Yami growing to twenty feet tall and fifty feet long, Awai now nineteen feet tall and fifty-three feet long. "Oh, that feels so much better," Yami said, stretching. Luna and Zack, in the meantime, were looking with their jaws hanging open.

Awai walked over to them, very carefully closing their mouths with one of her claws. "You know, that's a good way to swallow a bug," she said. "You obviously weren't expecting that."

"No, not really," Luna said. "Anyways, where do we go from here?"

"Do you hear that popping sound," Will asked. Everyone listened carefully and there was indeed a sound like something popping.

"Yes," Zack said.

"We follow the sound. Yami and Awai, you two cover the rear. Zack and Luna, you'll cover the right, while Rena and Eva cover the left. I'll take point. And Yami, if you feel like tearing any viruses or bots that get too close into shreds, then by all means, go for it. In fact, have fun while you're doing it."

"Sweet," Yami said, grinning.

* * *

**Yay, we get to see them beat up on a zone double of Bubbleman next chapter. That story I'm working on is surprisingly coming along very well. But I can't really show anything for it, considering it would spoil a few things that I have planned for the rest of this story. But I can almost certainly guarantee that it will be good. Gammatron's characters belong to Gammatron, Apapa155's characters belong to Apapa155. Please Review.  
**


	60. Sixth Mission Part II

**Eh, I have some extra time. Why not write some more, huh? Gammatron's characters belong to Gammatron, Apapa155's characters belong to Apapa155. Enjoy.

* * *

**

**Sixth Mission Part II**

CHOMP

Yami spit out the mettena he had just bitten. "Blech. I hate the way those things taste," he said.

"Then why do you keep biting them," Awai asked, giving him a look.

"I dunno. They're just so yellow and funny sounding."

"Awai, some mysteries are best left unsolved," Will said. "Especially those that involve Yami."

"What was that?"

"Oh come on. That wasn't an insult. I was just saying that most mysteries shouldn't be solved. But in your case, they can't be solved."

"…I'll let you slide this time…"

"Uh, what does he mean by that," Zack whispered to Eva.

"Trust me. You don't wanna know," Eva whispered back.

"Ok."

They continued walking, Yami shredding or biting any viruses that were unfortunate enough to stray within ten feet of the group. "Ok, we'll rest a bit here," Will said.

"Ok," Luna said, going over to rest on a bench. She sighed, letting her body relax, never noticing the scorpion like virus sneaking up on her. But Eva did and she swung her scythe at it just as it was about to thrust its tail into Luna's back. "What the?!" She then turned around to see what it was that Eva had hit. "Oh. Thanks Eva."

"No problem," Eva said, offering a smile.

"Good job," Zack said, about to pat her back, only to have Will catch his wrist before it made contact.

"Not a good idea Zack," Will said, letting go of his wrist, Zack's hand falling back to his side.

"Huh? Why not?"

Will looked from Eva to Rena, then at Zack and Luna. "You two come with me for a second." He led them towards a bench on the other side of the room. "Remember our encounter with Furukizu?"

"Yes," Luna said, shuddering. "That creepy lady at Beamer's."

"Right. Well, ya see, she's a child abuser. Eva had the worst of it. For whatever reason, out of all her children, she hated Eva the most. Because of that, Eva has more than fifty scars on her back, all caused by that woman. Just touching her there, however gentle, tends to make her flinch."

"Oh," Zack said. "I…I had no idea."

"That's ok Zack. We didn't either, not until we had the full story. Just remember that in the future is all." Out loud, he said, "Now then, let's get moving again."

Soon, they came to a large room with a tank on one side, colorful fish still swimming in the water. "So, you've finally shown up," a voice said, the only visible part of the being was their silhouette.

"Bubbleman, cut the crap so we can kick your _shebs_ and get home," Will said, sighing.

"Doh." The figure came forward into the light to reveal a netnavi with green coloring on his armor, his armor round on his shoulders, his body shaped like a ball, and over his eyes was what looked like some type of visor with two lights on the top. "But I like to be dramatic."

"Yeah, yeah." Will sighed once more. "Ok, let's get this over with."

"Fine then. BUBBLEMASH!" Bubbleman produced a large mace, charging at Will, who simply sidestepped, tripping Bubbleman in the process. "Whoa, whoa, whoa." He went rolling, hitting the wall, rebounding off of it to come at a rest in front of Will, who then kicked his rear, sending him flying headlong into the tank.

"Are you done," Will asked, hoping that the answer was yes.

"NEVER," Bubbleman yelled defiantly, standing back up.

"Again, I really hate this guy." Bubbleman charged at him again. Will stuck out his hand, putting on Bubbleman's forehead, who tried to punch at Will, but to no avail. "Let me know when you get tired." Bubbleman continued to try and punch Will, but after a few minutes, he began to pant. "Give up?"

"No," Bubbleman gasped out, falling down.

"Why did I even bother to bring a team? I coulda handled this on my own." He turned back to everyone else. "Alright, people. We're leaving now." But when he went to step forward, he couldn't. He looked down to see Bubbleman had attached himself to Will's leg and was currently attempting to gnaw through Will's armor. "Ya know, we haven't deleted you yet because we didn't think it was necessary. But now, I'm going to." Will's G Blade slid forward into his hand and he then thrust the tip into Bubbleman's navimark, which was-surprise, surprise-bubbles. Bubbleman yelled as he depixalated, leaving his navimark. Will bent down and picked it up. "Man, I hate that guy. He's so annoying."

* * *

**Well, that wasn't really much of a fight scene, was it? But come on, it was Bubbleman. Gammatron's characters belong to Gammatron, Apapa155's characters belong to Apapa155. Please Review.**


	61. The New Synchro Chip

**Remember when I promised to make Cross Fusions for Dex, Yai, Tory, and Sean? Well, guess what time it is. Gammatron's characters belong to Gammatron, Apapa155's characters belong to Apapa155. Enjoy.

* * *

**

**The New Synchro Chip**

"Hey, any idea what J, Sasuke, and Will have been doing for the past three days," Geo asked.

"Not a clue," Max said. "They've shut themselves up in the work lab. Haven't come out at all. Not even to grab some food. Then again, that lab does have enough supplies for _ten_ people to live in there for a month or two."

"Wow," Netto said.

"WE'RE DONE," everyone heard, the sound coming from the work lab. They heard rapid footsteps, as well as a few crashes, followed by Will, J, and Sasuke running into the main living room, triumph written on their faces. "We've finally done it," J said.

"Done what," Jen asked, confused.

J, Will, and Sasuke all smirked. Will took a small box from behind his back, holding it for everyone to see. "We have just completed a new synchro chip unlike any other," Will said. He opened the box to reveal four synchro chips. The only difference that was noticeable was that the coloring had changed.

"Ok, we're looking at the first designer color synchro chips," Chaud said. "So, how is this special?"

"Because," Sasuke said, "these synchro chips allow a netop and a navi to fuse even if they _don't_ have a strong enough bond."

"What," Sean said. "Seriously? That's…that's impossible."

"Not anymore, it isn't," Will said. "If you don't believe us, then how about you test it out?"

"Alright, I will." Sean took a chip, walking to the closest training room, everyone following him. "Ok then. Let's just try this." He took out his PET, inserting the new synchro chip. "Synchro chip in, download." For a few seconds, nothing happened. "See? Imposs-"

J held up his hand, saying, "Wait for it."

A voice came from Sean's PET. "CONNECTION SUCCESSFUL. BEGINNING CROSS FUSION SEQUENCE." Sean was surrounded by a light as Axl-N slowly faded out of visibility. Once the light was gone, standing in Sean's place was a person who resembled Axl-R, except that his hair was the same gray color as Sean's and he didn't have two pistols. Instead, he had a modified version of Axl-N's main weapon on his back, a slot in the lower end of it in which an arm could be fit into.

"See? Now, what was it you were saying earlier?"

"Ok, you win," Sean said. "It is possible."

"Oh, my turn," Dex said, grabbing a synchro chip from the box. He stepped into the center of the room, inserting the chip. The same process occurred, the voice coming from the PET. He was then surrounded by a light, Gutsman fading out of visibility. As the light left, a new figure was seen standing there. Dex was now in Gutsman's armor, the only recognizable part of Dex being his single hair spike, now sticking out of the top of the helmet.

"I'm next," Yai said, also grabbing a synchro ship. Once more, the process was repeated, the light surrounding her and Glyde fading from visibility. Yai was now standing in Glyde's armor, her pigtails still sticking out of the bottom of the helmet, the normally silver wings turned gold. She was still the same height.

"And I'm last," Tory said, picking up the last synchro chip, putting it into his PET, the process being repeated for a fourth and final time. When the light was gone, Tory was now wearing a parka and a pair of mittens. He was also wearing a pair of earmuffs over his ears, the hood of the parka folded down. "Is it just me or did it get colder in here?"

"Hmmm. Depending on the atmosphere normally surrounding the netnavi, the netop may experience temperature changes when in Cross Fusion," Sasuke mumbled, writing in his small notebook.

"Well, I would call the new synchro chip a complete success," Will said. "Would you two agree?"

"Definitely," J said.

"Without a doubt," Sasuke said, putting his notebook away.

"Is there anything you guys _can't_ make when all three of you work together," Jen asked.

"A better mousetrap," Will offered.

* * *

**Glad I got that over with. Gammatron's characters belong to Gammatron, Apapa155's characters belong to Apapa155. Please Review.**


	62. Z's Past

**I hate writer's block. So in place of something more interesting, I'm going to wrap up the character past chapters today. No disclaimer needed. Enjoy.

* * *

**

**Z's Past**

"_Zaria, it's time to come in," a woman with blue hair called. "Hurry now."_

"_Alright, mommy," a three year Z called back, running into the small house. "Is daddy home yet?"_

"_Not yet, sweetie. He should be here in just a little bit." Madeline Celest was currently in the house's kitchen, cooking dinner. She heard a car coming into the driveway. She looked out the kitchen window to see her red-headed husband, Clark Celest, get out of the small red car. "Zaria, your father's home now."_

"_DADDY," Z yelled, running to the door to greet him._

"_There you are, my little princess," Clark said, laughing as he picked his daughter up to hug her. "So, did you do anything today special?"_

"_Mommy let me help cook lunch today."_

"_Oh, she did, did she? And what did you cook?"_

"_A grilled cheese." Z put on a huge smile, proud that she had been allowed to cook. "Maddie, I'm home."_

"_I know that. Who wouldn't know that, with your daughter yelling your name," Madeline said, walking in from the kitchen, smiling. "How was work?"_

"_It was great. You are looking at the new technical manager of the company," Clark said._

"_Oh, honey that's great."_

"_Yeah it is. I got a huge raise, two lovely women in my life, and a house to live in. The only thing that I could make my life better is finding out that I won a hundred million zennies overnight."_

***

_10 years later…_

"_Why are you here," Clark asked._

"_I am here on business matters," a man said, wearing blood red armor, a large sword on his back with one side of it serrated, a pistol on his hip, and two reddish orange spikes on his helmet. "Your company's president has asked that I provide you protection while you travel through the town."_

"_Mr. Andromeda, I can assure you, I ne-"_

"_It is a well known spot for marauders in that particular desert. Now then, we will need to discuss transportation first, as well as added protection for your family. If you feel that is necessary." Andromeda looked past him towards Z and Madeline._

"_No, it isn't necessary. None of this is necessary."_

"_Mr. Celest, I will be coming with you. The only way you can convince me otherwise is to shoot me dead."_

"_Why don't I just shoot your legs instead?"_

"_When you have seen as much as I have and done what I have done, walking on broken legs is no problem."_

_Clark sighed, seeing that he wouldn't be able to win. "Alright. You'll be coming with me." He turned to his daughter and wife. "I'll be back in about a month's time. Call me whenever you get the chance, alright?"_

"_Of course, dad," Z said. "Just be sure that you do the same."_

"_I promise." He gave his wife and daughter a final hug, before turning to Andromeda. "Alright, let's get going._

***

"_Mr. Andromeda, I'm sorry to bother you, but do you know anything about advanced physics," Z asked, walking into the living room of their new house. After her father had returned, they had moved to a larger house. Andromeda had asked to stay as their official bodyguard._

_Andromeda looked at her, already confused. "Sorry, but no. Not really. Ask me anything about military history and I can tell what strategy was used."_

_Z sighed. "That's ok. Sorry to bother you."_

"_Oh, it's no bother at all." Andromeda looked away from her. Normally, the man didn't show emotion very often, and even when he did, it was only in the presence of Z and her parents, whether individually or all at once. But to Z, he looked like he was trying to hide a guilt of some kind._

"_Is something wrong, Mr. Andromeda?"_

"_No, dear child. Nothing's wrong."_

"_Well, if you're sure. Oh, mom says dinner will be ready in half an hour."_

"_Alright. Thank you." Thirty minutes later, Andromeda went downstairs to join the family._

"_Andromeda," Clark said, looking at the man._

"_Yes, Mr. Celest?"_

"_Please. Just Clark."_

"_Right. I apologize. Is there something on your mind, Clark?"_

"_Yes. I'm being sent on another business meeting tomorrow. I was wondering if I could get you to come along with me."_

"_Of, sir. You know I will always go where you need me."_

"_Thank you, Andromeda. Also," Clark turned to Z, "you mother will be coming as well. Which means that you get the house to yourself."_

_The next morning, Z stood on the porch, waving to her parents and Andromeda. "Bye. Have a safe trip," Z called._

_Later that night, she was flipping through channels on the TV after making herself some dinner. She stopped at the news channel, a caption catching her eye. The newscaster, a young woman, was currently reading off the paper. "Mr. Clark and Mrs. Madeline Celest were found today, murdered. Officials have not released full details, but it is apparent that they were stabbed. This man," a picture of Andromeda showed on the screen, "was seen fleeing the scene, a large sword on his back soaked in blood. If you see this man, contact officials and stay away from him. Officials have classified him as armed and dangerous."_

"_No," Z said, her hands to her mouth. "No, Mr. Andromeda wouldn't. Why would he? No, he couldn't have done it." But the evidence suggested otherwise. "I can't believe he did that."_

***

_Two weeks later…_

"_Hi," a purple EM being said, floating over to Z, who was sitting on her house's porch._

"_Hmmm. Oh, hi," Z said. "Can I help you?"_

"_Maybe. I just sensed a person with a wave frequency matching mine. I was wondering if…wait a second. You're the person I sensed?"_

"_I guess. I'm Zaria."_

"_I'm Jen. So, something wrong?"_

"_Guess you could say that. But how could you match with me? The way I'm feeling right now…"_

"_Agony and grief, right? Yeah, I know how you feel. I just lost my parents two weeks ago."_

"_Weird. I lost mine two weeks ago as well. But it was to a man who I had thought was supposed to protect us."_

"_Same here. What was his name?"_

"_Andromeda."_

"…_Red armor, huge sword?"_

"_Yeah. Why?"_

"_Cause…that's who killed my parents."_

***

Z woke up, feeling a cold sweat. She looked around to make sure that nothing was missing from her room, as well as making sure she was still alive. She groaned, flopping backwards onto the bed.

* * *

**Well, that wraps up Z's past. No need to do Jen's, since it's actually the same. Might as well tell you that the person who Z's parents were going to meet were actually Jen's parents. Please Review.**


	63. Sigma Part I

**It's about time that I start wrapping this story up as best I can. Let me take a quick tally. Andromeda-check. Wily-check. Sigma and Kalar-not check. Ok, so those are the two villains who are left. Let's get this started. Gammatron's characters belong to Gammatron, Apapa155's characters belong to Apapa155. Enjoy.

* * *

**

**Sigma Part I**

"Alright, team. We have two villains left. Sigma and Kalar," Max said, after everyone was assembled. "Today we will be going after Sigma. X, Zero, and Axl-R will, of course, be going. Z will be coming with us as well. Grab your weapons and armor and get ready to head out."

***

"That was the shortest mission brief you have ever given," Z said, now in her wave armor.

"Seriously," Jen said. "What was that about?"

"What? I didn't feel like giving a long mission brief," Max said defensively. J came up to the group.

"Hey people," J said.

"Yo," Max said.

"Hi, honey," Jen said, tackling him with a hug. Surprisingly enough, J actually returned the hug.

"Uh, are we missing something here," Z asked, looking at the two.

The two smiled, standing up. "Well, we don't quite know how it happened, but we started dating about a month ago," J said.

"Well, it's about time, you two," Z said.

"Seriously, why did it take so long," Max asked, looking at his friend.

"Oh, shut up," J said. "What about you, huh?"

"That's none of your business," Max said, rather hastily. Z looked between the two boys, confused, Jen equally confused. "Anyways, we need to go. Come on."

***

"Ok, Alia," Zero said. "We're ready."

"Teleporting in three, two, one," Alia said. "Teleporting."

"Teleportation successful," PD said, filling in for Layer that day.

***

"Ok, so which hall do we go down," Axl-R asked. "We got the right hall and the left hall, both of which could lead nowhere or lead us into a trap. So, which one will it be?"

"I've got a coin. Heads, we go left, tails, we go right," Z said. She flipped the coin and let it hit the ground. She bent down to see what it landed on and to pick it up. "Heads. To the left we go."

They headed to the left, taking a look at the hallway. "Wow. This is a wide hallway," Zero commented. "Where are we anyways?"

"I think it's an old plane hangar. Maybe," Max said. "It could just as well be an abandoned factory. I don't know. Didn't do much research on this place before we came."

"Why not," X asked.

"Didn't think it was necessary. Besides, it's not like we're actually gonna run into any viruses or robots. Sigma is the only one who doesn't let viruses and robots do his dirty work most of the time. He just has people that he orders to protect key areas belonging to him."

"Like Ninja and Cameo?"

"Exactly." They continued to walk, having small conversation.

"Finally, you got here," a reploid said as they walked into a room. The reploid was about X's height, wearing green armor that had a dark shade to it. The armor had what looked like a neck cuff at the top, leaving his head uncovered, his face with two green lines going over his head and across his eyes. On his left hip was what looked like the handle of a rapier. "I was getting bored. What took you so long anyways? I'm missing my favorite show because of you punks."

Axl-R, X, and Zero just gave a very confused look. "Ok, this Sigma is a little strange," Zero said.

"How'd you know I'm Sigma," the reploid asked.

"We were told that you travel solo, doing your own dirty work wherever you go."

"So, my reputation precedes," Sigma said, a smirk on his face.

"Uh, no. He told us," Axl-R said, pointing at Max.

"Oh. Damn it, why did you have to ruin my moment of pride?"

"Sorry dude. But we seriously don't know all that much about you, so he's our only info source." Once again, he pointed to Max.

"Fine, fine. Let's just get this over with so I can get back and watch my show." He took the handle off of his hip, a small rapier blade extending out of it.

"Was your Sigma ever this impatient," Z asked.

"No, not really," X said, his right arm turning into his X Buster. "But we can talk about that later. For now, let's kick his ass." Everyone else settled into a stance, drawing their individual weapons, while Max went into Blade Fusion, his armor resembling Megaman's Blade Soul. He drew the katana, the katana turning into a naginata.

* * *

**Now we fight Sigma. What else will happen? And what the heck is J talking about? As if it isn't obvious. And from now on, I'm not using any disclaimers for a chapter, unless it is **_**absolutely**_** necessary. And by absolutely, I mean when I use another person's characters. Please Review.**


	64. Sigma Part II

**Fight scene with Sigma. Enjoy.

* * *

**

**Sigma Part II**

"What the hell is that," Sigma asked. "Some kinda walking stick?"

"No," Max said, sighing. "It's a naginata. What kind of walking stick has a damn blade on it?"

"Whatever. Doesn't matter anyways." Sigma charged, his rapier in his right hand, pointed behind him.

"I'll take him," Zero said, his Z Saber in a defensive position. As Sigma closed in, Zero went to slash at him, but Sigma sidestepped without losing speed, hitting Zero in the gut with his left fist.

"My turn," Axl-R said, firing at Sigma repeatedly. Sigma kept running at Axl-R, his rapier now moving back and forth in a pattern that deflected each and every shot. "Oh, sh-"

"Nice try," Sigma said, lowering his head and butting Axl-R. Hard. Axl-R went flying back, hitting the wall. Sigma slowed and stopped, turning around. "Who's next?"

"Ok, this may be harder than I thought it would be," X said. He began to fire his buster, shooting as fast as he could, but to little avail. As he had done with Axl-R, he began to deflect the shots, this time redirecting them to his sides. _Hmmm,_ X thought. _Looks like he can't fully stop my shots. If I can keep this up long enough, maybe the others can get behind him._

"X, keep it up," Max said, coming at Sigma from the side, his naginata in his right hand. "Try this on for size Sigma." He jumped into the air, grabbing the naginata with both hands, lifting over his head so that the blade was behind him. He swung down with as much force as he could, but Sigma managed to sidestep just enough for it to miss him by three inches. The blade hit the ground, leaving a large gash in the floor.

"Ok, note to self," Sigma said. "Avoid the bladed walking stick."

"Oh, for crying out loud. We just went over this, you friggin' moron." This time, Max had the katana turn into a chainblade.

"A chainblade? What else can that thing turn into?"

"Any bladed weapon that I want." He flicked his wrists, the chainblade's segments extending to a length of seven feet, wrapping itself around Sigma. "Lightning Snake." Electrical currents began to run along the blade's surface, but Sigma wasn't affected in the least. "What the hell?!"

"Insulation," Sigma said, smirking. He twirled his rapier a bit, slicing through one of the chains, causing the chainblade to fall apart. "Try this. Rapier Whirlwind." He began to twirl the rapier even faster and soon, it began to spin quick enough to cause a small vortex of wind horizontally positioned. The whirlwind went out, grabbing the entire team and flinging them in different directions.

"Ow," Z said as her back hit the wall.

"Z, are you okay," Jen asked, located in the rifle's scope.

"Yeah, Jen. I'm fine." She looked around. She had somehow ended up behind Sigma and she noticed that he had a strange device on the back of his head. She looked to her left to see that Axl-R had landed beside her. "Axl-R."

"What," he said, groaning.

"You see that thing on the back of Sigma's head?"

"Yeah. What about it?"

"I think if we hit that, we can free him from whatever control he's under." She put her hand to her communicator. "Max, I think I found that control device on the back of his head. I'm pretty sure that Axl-R and I can hit it from here. Just keep him busy."

"Alright," Max said, standing up. "Zero, X, can you guys keep this up for just a bit longer?"

"Yeah," Zero said, standing back up and picking up his fallen Z Saber. "What about you X?"

"Heh. Are you kidding? This is too much fun," X answered, also standing up and aiming his buster. "How about a triple attack? See what that does."

"Alright. Zero, you and I will do a shockwave. X, you give him a half charged shot," Max said, the katana back in its normal form now. "On the count of three. One…"

"Two…" Zero said.

"Three…" X said. On three, they all released their attacks, the three attacks forming into one large ball of energy, which struck Sigma dead on, sending him flying.

"Z, Axl-R, NOW," Max yelled.

The sound of two gun shots was heard, both so close together, they sounded like one. When Sigma hit the ground, the device on his head bounced off, the light cracking. When he stood back up, he looked around the group. "Uh…hi? Who are you people," he asked, confusion in his tone.

"We're friends," X said, walking towards him.

"Oh. Well, in that case, maybe you know what time it is. I've got a show coming on and I don't wanna miss the finale."

"Alia, set the teleporter for one more. And make sure the TV's on channel three," Max said while the rest of the group talked with Sigma.

* * *

**I think that this was the longest fight scene I've made to date. If not, feel free to correct me. Please Review.**


	65. One More Week

**Ha, I'm almost done with the story. So close to the end. Gammatron's characters belong to Gammatron, Apapa155's characters belong to Apapa155. Enjoy.

* * *

**

**One More Week**

"So, how long until we attack Kalar's place," Rena asked, currently munching on some celery.

"One week. That means we have one more week together before the final mission and J and I send you all back home," Max said.

"You sure you can do that many people at once," Chaud asked.

"Yeah. No problem. Anyways, I was thinking that perhaps, we should all go out on the town today. One last week as a team. Whatta ya say?" Everyone looked at one another, seriously considering the suggestion. "Come on, you know you want to." Soon, everyone began to agree, even Solo. That in itself threw everyone for a loop.

"Did Solo just agree to…go with us," Geo asked, shock on his face.

"Yeah. What, I can't agree to go along with something every now and then," Solo asked, giving them a glare.

"No, it's not that," Z said. "But…well, this is maybe the first time you've actually done that."

"Fine. Whatever. Now tell me, what are we doing first?"

"First things first. We take a quick poll on what to do first today," Max said. "I'm all for hitting the amusement park for a bit." Everyone agreed to this. "Alright then. We're leaving in ten minutes. And…I really don't want to say it, but we're taking the camper." Everyone groaned, except for J.

***

Soon after, they were all getting out of the camper and stepping through the entrance of a large amusement park. "Wooooow," Megaman said, now in human form, as was all of the netnavis, except for Kyuubi, Shinobi, and Rockman, the EM beings, except for Angel and Reaper, and X, Zero, and Axl-R. "This place is huge."

"Yeah. Really huge," Lan said. "But what are we supposed to do first?"

"We could start slow or go fast," Will said, Kass beside him, MD clipped onto her belt.

"I say fast," Dex said, Bud agreeing with him.

"Well, we could try the Gut Wrencher," J said.

"J," Jen said, a warning tone in her voice.

"What? It's fast and fun. As long as you don't eat at least two hours prior to riding it."

"Ok, let's try it," Bud said. "Which way to the Gut Wrencher?"

"Bud," Z said. "The Gut Wrencher is over there." She pointed to a roller coaster, the largest roller coaster in the middle of the park.

"Oh." Bud's face paled. "Maybe we shouldn't go on the Gut Wrencher."

"Too late," Solo said, walking off.

"Huh. Never thought Solo would be the one to do something like that," Max said, walking after him, the rest of the large group following. Once they were on, it was too late for second thoughts. The entire time on the coaster, Dex and Bud were screaming like little girls, lowering their dignity significantly, while everyone else, except Solo, had their hands in the air, most of them laughing. Once it was over, Dex and Bud ran over to a trash can. "I thought they didn't have a big breakfast."

"It's Dex and Bud. I wouldn't be surprised if their idea of a big breakfast is an all you can eat buffet for one hour," Will said. "What next?"

"Well, there is the haunted tunnel," J said, a smile on his lips.

"No. Not _the _haunted tunnel."

"Yep."

"The haunted tunnel," Jen and Z were confused. "I've never heard of the haunted tunnel," Jen said.

"That's because only Will, J, and myself have been on it," Max said. "But why would you two suggest it?"

"You know why," Will said.

"Clever. Very clever. Well, the haunted tunnel it is."

"Good. But, uh, I think you and Z should sit together."

"Of course you do." They walked to a boat ride, the boats shaped somewhat like coffins. "Nothing says fun like floating in a coffin, right?"

"Why do I get the feeling that J and Will have an ulterior motive for this," Megaman asked as he got in the same 'coffin' as Roll, Maylu, and Lan, Lan and Maylu sitting together, Roll and Megaman in the front.

"Lighten up, bro," Lan said. "I think I know what those two are getting at." As the coffins made their way to the beginning of the tunnel, screams were heard over hidden loudspeakers. "Then again, is it too late to get out?"

"Yep," Will said. Multiple screams were heard from the tunnel, the majority…rather all of them…were female screams. As the boats exited, the girls all had their arms wrapped around the closest thing at hand, which were the guys. Max looked a little uncomfortable with Z wrapped around his neck, but that was probably because he was losing precious oxygen. "Uh, Z. You may wanna loosen your grip just a bit," Will said, seeing as he and Kass were sitting behind Max and Z.

***

After going on a few more rides, they left the park at about 1:00 in the afternoon, heading back to the city. "Who's up for a visit to Beamer's," J asked.

"Sure. Why not," Rena said.

"You know what, I think we should order some flamers," Max said. "Not everyone on the team has been able to try one."

"Please, anything but the flamer," Lan said, his mouth starting to burn from the memory.

"Don't worry, only the people who haven't tried it will be eating it."

"Is it really that bad," Maylu whispered to Lan.

"It's worse," Lan answered, now sweating from the memory.

A few minutes later, they were all walking into Beamer's. "Yo, Beamer," J said.

"Well, it would seem that the team has come in for lunch," Beamer said, walking in from the kitchen. "What can I getcha?"

"Well, we're gonna need a few flamers for everyone who hasn't had at least one slice."

"Really? You actually want me to get some flamers out?"

"Yep."

"Fine. But if my restaurant burns down, I'm gonna make you wish you were dead."

J and Max gulped. "Yes sir," they both said. Soon after, everyone who had a slice had their own pitcher full of soda to their mouths.

"Never…again," Kass said between gulps.

"I agree," Maylu said.

"Hmmm. It's not too bad," Solo said, eating a third slice. "I kind of like it." Everyone looked at him. "What?"

"Solo, you never cease to amaze me," Will said.

"Well, I guess that about wraps up this day," Max said. "Just one more thing to do. Beamer, could you get a picture of all of us?"

"Sure thing, Max," Beamer said. "You got a camera?"

"Right here." He pulled out a small camera from one of his jacket pockets and handed it to Beamer.

"Alright, we need to go outside for this one." Everyone went outside and set up. "Alright here we go. Three, two, one."

* * *

**So, the last of the chapters are going to be their final mission and maybe something afterwards. Even if I end the mission, be sure to look for an extra chapter or two. Gammatron's characters belong to Gammatron, Apapa155's characters belong to Apapa155. Please Review.**


	66. Final Mission Part I

**It's time for their last mission. Gammatron's characters belong to Gammatron, Apapa155's characters belong to Apapa155. Enjoy.

* * *

**

**Final Mission Part I**

"Alright, team. Everyone except Alia, Layer, and Palette are going along. We need to suit up in the next hour," Max said.

"Why an hour," Naruto asked. "Shouldn't we only need ten to twenty minutes?"

"True, but I think this is one fight we need to be at our absolute best for." Max walked out of the room, leaving everyone else to get their armor and what not together.

***

"Alright, is everyone ready," Alia asked, while Layer and Palette went through one more checklist of the teleporter.

"Yes, we are," J said.

"Good. Now then, teleporting in three, two, one. Teleporting," Layer said.

"Teleportation successful," Palette said.

***

"I don't suppose anyone has a map of this…fortress," Chaud said. They were indeed in front of what looked to be a fortress.

"Well, yes," Max said, pulling out a paper folded multiple times. "Meda, Wily, and Sigma all gave me the best recollections of this place, considering that two of them barely remember it happening."

"Great. So which way do we go," Yami asked, both he and Awai now in normal form.

"Let me see here," Max mumbled, tracing a path with his finger. "If we go through this door right here, we'll end up falling through a large pit with gators at the bottom, unless we can walk along the foot wide catwalk directly to the right of the door. I say we take the catwalk. Unless anyone would like to make some new friends."

"Catwalk sounds good," Lan said hurriedly.

"I dunno. Aren't there any other doors," Rena asked.

"No. No, there aren't. At least, there aren't any others that don't have even worse traps to it," Max said, once again checking the map.

After going through the door and a few tense minutes during which everyone went across the catwalk, Yami and Awai having only a slight difficulty with walking across it. "Ok, now which way," Rey asked.

"Uh…to the left." They began to walk to the left, looking through each door that they came to. "Alright, we should be coming on a right turn."And they did indeed come upon a right turn. They turned into a large room that was full of viruses. "Well, it would seem that Kalar has been expecting us. Katana Battlechip, Download." He grabbed the hilt of the weapon as it appeared. "Get ready for a warm up, people." He charged straight into the horde of viruses, everyone else following suit. "HAAAIIII!"

***

"Eva, are holding up okay," Rena asked, flying through the viruses, her sword slashing left and right, viruses torn apart with every hit.

"Yeah," Eva answered back, blocking a widesword attack from a swordy virus, then slicing it with her scythe.

CHOMP

Eva turned around to see Yami standing behind her, a fishtail sticking out of his mouth, disappearing with a single swallow. "These cyber viruses actually taste kinda good," Yami commented. He eyed a large group of the fish viruses, causing them to turn around and retreat. He chased after them, his mouth drooling.

"Don't overindulge yourself, Yami," Awai called after him, shaking her head.

"That was…very strange," Rena said, watching Yami chase the group of viruses around the room, knocking out even more in the process. "That should make things easier for everyone else."

***

"GUTSPUNCH," Dex yelled, his fist growing larger. He took out three viruses, knock two of them into another group of viruses. "This is SWEET!"

"Axl Gun," Sean said, taking aim with the gun and shooting viruses as they came near him. "I know. Now we can help out when ever viruses escape into the real world in our zone."

"Glyde Cannon," Yai yelled out, taking aim, shooting two viruses, before aiming at a large group of viruses. "I like this. It's so fun."

"Ice Block," Tory said, materializing four of the large cubes of ice. He kicked them one after another, sending them sliding into viruses unfortunate enough to be near the wall. He got an idea as the last block went sliding off. "Hey, Dex. Try hitting the Ice Blocks as I make them." He began to materialize them as quickly as possible, Dex punching them, which sent them flying into groups of viruses.

"Nice work you two," J said, running past them as he continued to slash through viruses that were dumb enough to step into his path.

Thirty minutes later, everyone was resting on the floor. "I didn't think there was an end to those viruses," Sonia said.

"That took more out of me than normal," Will commented. "Anyone else feel unusually sapped of strength?" He looked around the group, gaining nods from everyone, except for Max. "What about you Max? You feeling any effects like that?"

"Huh," Max said, his eyes looking around the group as if just noticing them. "Oh. No, not really. In fact, I feel just as good as ever, if not better."

"Weird. There must be something about your armor that's keeping you energetic. I can't think of any other reason."

"Maybe. Who knows?"

"Anyways, when should we get going again," Kass asked, leaning against Will. "Just wait till we all get our strength back up or move on now and regain our strength on the move?"

"We should stay in here for now. At least until everyone else has caught their second wind."

* * *

**Gammatron's characters belong to Gammatron, Apapa155's characters belong to Apapa155. Please Review.**


	67. Final Mission Part II

**The second part of the final mission. Gammatron's characters belong to Gammatron, Apapa155's characters belong to Apapa155. Enjoy.

* * *

**

**Final Mission Part II**

"Alrighty then, everyone ready to get going again," Max asked.

"As ready as we'll ever be," Netto said.

"Then let's get moving again." Everyone stood up to go out the only door in the large room. " I think we need to go left at the next hallway intersection." They did eventually come to a hallway intersection, taking the left hand turn. "We should be passing one more turn before we end up in Kalar's chamber." After twenty minutes, they finally came to a hallway intersection, one hallway branching to the left, the other branching off to the right.

"Ok, you're the one with the map," Naruto said. "Which way are we supposed to go?"

"Uhhh," Max said, drawing out the map. "This isn't anywhere on the map. Anyone got a coin?"

"……"

"Seriously," Zero asked, looking at him.

"What? It works," Max said.

"Fine. Here," Axl-R said, drawing out a coin.

"Alright. Heads we go left, tails we go right." Max took the coin and flipped it. "Tails. To the right it is." They walked to the right, soon coming up on a large chamber. "I think we're in Kalar's chamber now."

"You are," a voice said. They looked to the far end of the large room. A man in green and blue armor was standing there. His shoulder armor looked like two clips, holding a long red cape that fell behind his back. His arms had what looked like a spike on the elbow, curving back, while on his wrists were two blades that curved forward. His helmet covered all but his eyes, the helmet's color pitch black. His leg armor copied his arms, a spike on each knee, one blade on each ankle that curved downward. "I am Kalar. I have been expecting you for some time now."

"Oh, that's nice," Max said, slipping into his more relaxed state of mind out of habit.

"Hmmmm…I see that you have a sense of humor. Good."

"Are we just going to talk or are we going to kick his," Chaud remembered that Eva was in the room and tried to remember what Max and J had said, "uh…._shebs_?"

"Oh. So, you speak Mando'a?"

"Not them," Max said. "Just us."

"Hmm. Oh well. Now then, would you mind telling me why you're here?"

"Sure. We're here to kick your _shebs_, as Chaud just said. And to stop you from what you're doing."

"Which is?"

"I don't know," Will said, taking over. "Maybe it has something to do with the fact that you've been the cause of thousands of deaths. On top of that, you're the reason that we've had three wars on this continent."

"Oh, that. Details, simple details."

"Simple details? How the _shab_ is that simple details," J asked, a hint of anger in his voice.

"Because I say it is. Now then, I would like you to leave. Or I will be forced to take action."

"Then I suggest you get ready for a fight," Z said, taking aim with her rifle. "Because we aren't leaving without one." Everyone was in a stance, except for the ones with projectile weapons, who instead took aim at Kalar.

Kalar sighed. "I really was hoping that I wouldn't have to do this." He snapped his fingers and everyone suddenly felt their strength leave their body. "Now then, if you do not leave, I will kill you myself."

"No, you won't," Max said. He stood back up, seemingly unaffected by the sudden lack of strength that everyone else was feeling.

"Ah. So you're able to stand even under these conditions?"

"Maybe I am. Why does it matter to you?"

"Because it shouldn't be possible. There have been only two people who have been able to withstand the effects of my energy sapper. I believe their names were…oh what were they…ah yes, now I remember. James and Elly Escal."

Max felt like his heart had stopped, hearing his parents' names. "You," he said, his voice suddenly full of anger. "You were the one who killed my parents. You are the reason that J and I had been forced to live on our own for years."

"So, you're the son that they were wanting to protect."

Max turned to the team, then back to Kalar. "Let my team go. They're defenseless in this state. Let me fight in their place."

"What," everyone exclaimed at once.

"Max, no," Z said. "You can't fight him alone."

"Z, I have to," Max said. He walked over and helped her up. "None of you can survive in this condition." He walked around the group, helping everyone up.

"Max, I understand what you're feeling," Sasuke said. "But I agree with Z. There is no possible way for you to defeat him on your own."

"Dude, listen to us," Bud said, getting up with help from Max. "We aren't leaving you here."

"Yes, you are," Max said, his tone firm. "I am not letting this _shabuir_ get away with this…I've been looking for so long for this man. I'm not letting him escape me."

"…Max, you had better come back," J said. Everyone looked at J, shock on their faces.

"J, you can't be serious," Kass said, looking at the gold armored netnavi.

"I am. I know this kid like a brother. If any of us has a chance of beating Kalar, it's going to be Max."

"Thanks,bro," Max said.

Z took a step towards Max, stopping. She then wrapped her arms around him, her face on his shoulder. "Max…I really don't want to leave," she said, whispering.

He put his hand under her chin, moving her head so that she was looking at his face. "Don't worry. I'll be ok," he said, smiling.

She smiled back, believing him. "Ok." She turned away, leaving through the only door in the room. Everyone looked from Max to Z, then back to Max.

"Max, please be safe," Eva said, walking after Z. Soon, everyone followed her and Z, each of them giving Max some small word of advice or just said good luck. Once everyone was gone, Max turned to Kalar.

"Now then. Shall we begin," Max said.

"We shall," Kalar answered, reaching up to his shoulder armo. He hit two clasps on them, releasing the cape.

***

"Will he be ok," Maylu asked as they finally came out of the door that they had first gone through to enter the fortress.

"It's Max. He'll be just fine," Will answered. They kept walking until they were over five hundred yards away. "I think this is good," he said, sitting down.

"So, what? We wait for Max to come out," Kass asked.

"Yeah," J said, taking a seat as well. Jen came out of the scope to sit by J, leaning on him, while everyone else found a seat.

***

Max was breathing heavily, his body aching all over, Kalar in the same state. "Well, I must admit that I am surprised," Kalar said. "I did not expect you to be quite so skilled. Perhaps even more than your father."

"Heh. Like father, like son, right," Max said.

Kalar chuckled, a smile on his lips. "I suppose so. It would seem that we are at a draw."

"No, we aren't," Max said, straightening up. "I still have one more thing up my sleeve."

"Oh? Then, by all means, please show me this trick."

"Alright." Max began to laugh a little. "You know, I never thought that I would ever have to use this. In fact, I never wanted to. But I will…for my new family." He held his arms straight out to his sides. "Cybeast Gregar, Battlechip, Download. Cybeast Falzar, Battlechip, Download. Battle Card Predation, Andromeda. Battle Card Predation, Ra Mu." Projections of the chips and cards appeared around Max, glowing an ominous dark red, the glow pulsating. They disappeared, two flowing towards Max's right hand, the other two flowing to his left hand. "Forbidden Advance: OBLITERATION." He slammed his hands together, a sound like thunder coming from the motion. A bright light erupted from his hands, engulfing both of them.

***

BOOOOM

Everyone looked towards the fortress to see what looked like a large sphere of bright light erupting from inside the building, engulfing it. It soon disappeared, allowing everyone to uncover their eyes. When they looked again at the fortress, there were very few pieces of it left. What was left was charred and blackened. "MAX," J yelled, jumping up to run towards the spot where the fortress had once been. Everyone followed suit, running after J. When they got to where Kalar's chamber had been, they began to look around, throwing pieces of metal away.

Z saw a piece of metal that looked like it was being propped up. She ran to it, throwing the metal off of whatever was under it. The item under it was a silver helmet with a visor. She recognized it as Max's helmet. She picked it up, looking at it like she was in a nightmare. "J," she said, the only word she could manage before she burst into tears, hugging the helmet to her chest. J walked over to see what she had called him over for and saw the helmet.

"No…no, why would he do that?"

"Do what," Chaud asked. "What was that energy?"

"I…I think it was a Forbidden Advance."

"What's a Forbidden Advance," Rena asked.

"It's like a program advance or an EM advance. The difference is that: one, it can be a mix of battle cards and battlechips. Two, it gives the user unparalleled power. And three…three, the user loses their life. At least, that last part is my understanding of it. We stumbled upon these Forbidden Advances while in Mr. Magic's library. We found one that was more like a riddle."

"What was it," Geo asked.

"It said the name of the advance. It was called Obliteration. It said that to start it, you must call upon the power of a wolf of destruction, followed by an eagle of equal strength. Third must be a being with power that could destroy a planet. And finally, a creator of roads. Now, I never found out the combination, but I guess that Max did."

"What else did the book say about it," Will asked. "And how come I never knew about it?"

"We never talked about it. And the only other thing in the book said that it would come at a great cost to the user. The best we could figure was that it meant that the user would lose his or her life." He looked down at Z, who was still clutching the helmet. "I guess…now we know. The only good thing that has come of this is that Kalar is no more. But nothing more."

"So, what do we do now," Sasuke asked. "You can't perform a transfer without Max. And we don't have any way of doing it synthetically."

"Actually," J said, a thought coming to him, "maybe there is. Perhaps Mr. Wily can help us out. If you, Will, Wily, and myself really put our heads together, we may be able to do something with the teleporter. For now, let's call into HQ."

* * *

**Kalar's gone, but so is Max. This sucks. Gammatron's characters belong to Gammatron, Apapa155's characters belong to Apapa155. Please Review.**


	68. Epilogue: Two Weeks Later

**This is the last chapter in the story. Gammatron's characters belong to Gammatron, Apapa155's characters belong to Apapa155. Enjoy.

* * *

**

**Epilogue: Two Weeks Later**

"So, is everything in order," Lan asked, coming in to check on progress.

"Just finished," Wily said, coming out of a panel, a welding tool in hand. "Now we can send everyone home."

"Great. I'll go tell everyone else." Lan left the room to find the rest of the team.

***

An hour later, everyone was saying good bye. "It's gonna be a little weird going back," Geo said. "We've been here so long."

"About four months," Megaman said. "Here's my communicator by the way." He tried to give his communicator back to Will, but Will pushed it back.

"No. We want you to keep them. They'll let you talk to one another, regardless of location," Will said.

"Wait. You mean we can even talk across zones," Naruto asked.

"Yeah. I started working on them whenever we finished a mission. I got bored a lot."

"Which reminds me," J said, walking out of the room and coming back a few minutes later, a wheeled bag behind him. "Remember those gravboards I began work on? Well, I finally finished them and made enough to give everyone. I even worked on yours Solo."

"That explains why I couldn't find it for the past month," Solo said, shooting J a look of anger.

"Hey, no need to be that way. I improved it. Watch." J took out what looked like a purple case, tossing it on the ground. It began to float and parts began to extend out, soon forming into a gravboard, this one with the mark that Solo had on his shirt. "Now in a compact design." He went around the room, giving one to each of the team. "Keep them, but be careful. They're a little tricky."

"I'll keep that in mind," Geo said. "Well, it's been fun. Keep in touch, everyone."

"You know it," Lan said, shaking hands with Geo.

"I'll see you later, mo

* * *

m, dad," Jen said, walking up to Omega-xis and Lyra, making everyone's mouths drop.

"WHAT?!"

"Oh, didn't we tell you," Lyra said, looking around at the shocked faces. "Omega-xis and I have formally adopted Jennifer as our daughter."

"You two," Geo said, "together? How old are you anyway?"

WHAM

"That's none of your business," Omega-xis said, putting his hand down while Geo rubbed his head.

"Alright then, if everyone will please step onto the pad, except for Naruto, Sasuke, Netto, and their navis, we can send you all back," Will said, stepping towards the panel. Soon, the team began to fade and disappeared. "Well, they're gone. I guess it's time for you fellas to go now." He turned to Sasuke, Netto, Naruto, and their netnavis. "See you guys around."

"Yeah," Kyuubi said. "We'll be sure to visit whenever we get the chance." They walked out the door, their packs on their backs.

"So, what are we supposed to do," Jen asked.

"I don't know," J said. "I guess we can stay here or find homes."

"Let's stay here for a bit longer," Will said. "At least long enough to pack."

* * *

**And so ends ****The Zones****. It was fun to make this story. And remember that story I said I was working on? It was the sequel to this. Look for it either today or over the course of the next two days. It's called ****Return to the Zone****. I know, not very creative, but I have trouble with titles, ok? Gammatron's characters belong to Gammatron, Apapa155's characters belong to Apapa155. Please Review.**


End file.
